Disloyalties
by Twilightmoonstar
Summary: The inevitable crime of the kits of Lionblaze and Cinderheart seems unstoppable. Tasked with preventing the disastrous effects of one of the fours' "disloyalty", can Jayfeather stop it before Fate deals the most sickening card?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fanfic about Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits! This is after the Great Battle; StarClan vs. the Dark Forest, where Lionstar leads. There's a lot of…**_**unexpected **_**stuff happening in this story, but it won't be very long. It may just be a whole books worth of chapters. But anyways, read, and PLEASE REVIEW! Or else my army of flying monkeys will eat you….MWAHAHAH! Enjoy! =P btw I didn't make allegiances; I was too lazy.**

Her shrieks of pain would forevermore echo off of the camp's stone walls, always in his mind. Nothing could erase the fact that their kits had caused her more pain than any she had ever had in her life.

The nursery was havoc. The other queens stood huddled in the corners, away from the queen in labor, and Jayfeather stood over her. His sightless blue eyes seemed confused, as he felt his way along the queen's stomach, helping the kits. Lionblaze could only watch and comfort his mate through her time of need.

As he settled down next to her, he noticed she was breathing very heavily. Her stony gray pelt was rising and falling rapidly, and the moss in front of her was already dry. "Cinderheart," he murmured to her, and she feebly looked up at him. Her blue eyes were clouded for pain. All he was able to do was lick her face before she cried out in more pain.

"Can't you give me some poppy seeds for the pain?" She exclaimed, her voice tightened as she struggled through the pain.

Jayfeather looked amused. "Only you would know, Cinderpelt." He murmured to himself, so not even Lionblaze could hear.

"What?" She said, picking her head up. Jayfeather just shook his head.

Jayfeather braced his paws, and meowed, "The first kit is coming now. Be ready, and start pushing." He instructed Cinderheart, and she nodded through all the pain.

After what seemed a moon's worth of pushing, the first kit plopped out onto the soft nursery bedding. Jayfeather started tending to it, but Lionblaze was too focused on Cinderheart to notice what his blind brother was doing. After a moment's worth of silence, Jayfeather said, "It's a dark brown tom."

_How did he know? He's blind! _Lionblaze mused to himself. Not wanting to find out, he just shook his head and barked out to a cat passing by. "Hey! Poppyfrost! Get us some water here for Cinderheart!" He called out to Poppyfrost, who was Cinderheart's sister.

Immediately she took off to Jayfeather's den.

The other kits sounded much less painful, since Cinderheart wasn't gasping in pain as bad as the first kit. In the end, Cinderheart ended up having four kits, three toms and one she-cat.

The she-cat was a light brown color, almost like her father, the other two toms looked nothing like her. The smallest of the litter was silver with darker silver stripes going down his back. The other tom was a pale white tom, almost pinkish looking.

The sun had set and the moon had rose by the time Cinderheart had settled down with Lionblaze and their kits. The two mates were taking turns licking each kit, while the other three played.

Suddenly Lionblaze froze. He pricked his ears, and noticed that the she-cat and the darker brown tom-both pressing their pelts up against each other-were frozen too. They were looking up to the sky.

In the distance, in the middle of the warm green-leaf night, they heard a pack of wolves, howling their odes to the moon and the night. The she-cat stood up suddenly, and, with her kind blue eyes locked up onto the moon, sat back down, threw her head back, and pretended to howl like a wolf, except no sound came out. The darker brown tom went on all fours, crouched, chook his tail high in the air, and threw his head back and yowled too. Then, he jumped on top of his sister.

The she-cat let out a squeak of shock, then started wrestling with her brother. Cinderheart and Lionblaze watched, their eyes locked onto their amusing and adorable kits. Then an idea popped up into Lionblaze's mind.

"Why don't we name the she-cat Howlkit? And the tom Wolfkit?" Lionblaze suggested. Cinderheart nodded her approval.

"And, the silver tom with the darker stripes could be Streakkit, since he's streaked." Cinderheart said, and her mate agreed. Only the pale tom was left.

Before the pair could respond, Jayfeather can a great idea for a name. "Name the other tom Lightkit!" He told them, and they murmured that it was great. Before Jayfeather left the den, he noticed the kit he named, Lightkit. Lightkit wasn't squirming against his mother; instead, he was sitting, just staring. Jayfeather felt that he would become a good warrior.

The pale morning light seeped into the nursery, shrouding all the queens and kits in the sunlight of the morning. Two moons had passed since the birth of Cinderheart's litter of four; the whole clan was thriving in the newborn peace. Lionblaze was really enjoying everyday; watching the clan get up every morning, do patrols and hunt, and see normal clan life unfold. There were no arguments or skirmishes from the other clans, at least, not that Lionblaze knew of. The clan was doing great, leaf-bare really wasn't that harsh. It was mid-green-leaf, the trees and all the foliage turning green. Jayfeather still didn't have an apprentice, since he was still young. But, in truth, only Lionblaze knew the real reason. His brother didn't want an apprentice, because it reminded him that he may be getting old. That was Jayfeather's one fear and weakness-his horrible fear of getting old.

Lionblaze was now lying on the rocks in the camp; sunning himself. He saw familiar tabby fur go by him through the tiny slit between his eyelids, Bramblestar. Yes, Bramblestar. The tabby had lived the Great Battle, and received his nine lives after Firestar. He was a great leader; after one cycle of seasons since the Great Battle, the clan was doing great. Lionblaze reflected the cat who made the great choice to make Bramblestar his deputy.

Firestar was a great leader, his legacy would last probably forever, living on in the tales of the elders. Speaking of elders, that's hat the former leader was. Firestar had surrendered his name to StarClan, and stepped down to become an elder, to be known as Fireheart. Along with him stepped down the four senior warriors; Sandstorm, his beloved mate, Graystripe, his best friend, and Dustpelt, the loyal warrior.

And when the time came for Brambleclaw to pick his deputy, he shocked Lionblaze by his choice. Bramblestar had picked _him_, Lionblaze. The cat whom he thought was to be his son, and was proud to have raised him believing so, even though he was not. There was no favoritism in Bramblestar's choice; he truly knew that Lionblaze would make a great deputy.

And Lionblaze strived to do so. With a part of the clan gone from the Great Battle, there was much filling in these cats hearts to do. Lionblaze recalled the fallen cats in his head.

Thornclaw had betrayed his clan and went to the Dark Forest, Tigerstar had found Thornclaw's thoughts that Firestar should be overthrown, that the clans had grown out of touch. That had caused his death.

Ferncloud too; the ThunderClan queen had been silenced by a RiverClan warrior during a raid on the camp. Dustpelt was lost for a moon, his mate gone.

Blossomfall, the pretty she-cat, had also been killed. Lionblaze always felt a true pang of sadness when he remembered her; she was a great cat, and pretty too. He recalled who killed her, and dug her claws into the stone below him.

Breezepelt had always been under the mentoring and influence of the Dark Forest. He had murdered Blossomfall, and Lionblaze recalled the terror in her eyes when he had. Lionblaze regretted that; he wished he had acted sooner upon Breezepelt. After the WindClan tom had killed her, Lionblaze had launched himself at Breezepelt. Together they had writhed in a swirling mass, but, Lionblaze got the better of him. He had killed his half-brother. Just like Brambleclaw.

Daisy had gone too; but instead of being killed in battle, she died protecting the kits of ThunderClan. She would be forever remembered in StarClan.

The youthful black and brown tom, Spiderleg, had also died. Lionblaze was sad about that as well; the young tom had promise for his clan, but his life was cut short by a Dark Forest cat.

Even though the thought was harsh, Lionblaze was surprised that Ivypool had lived also. Dovewing's sister had betrayed her clan, leading them into a fatal battle, and was in alliance with the Dark Forest, along with Breezepelt and Tigerheart. Her heart had been twisted by the shadows from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, exposed to evil, and became a part of it. But, during the battle, she had put up to fight her own sister, but Hawkfrost, to prove her loyalty to the Dark Forest. Dovewing had a true look of sorrow in her eyes, and, as much as Ivypool most of the time hated her sister, she let her go. Ivypool turned onto Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, sending them away. Thus, she embraced StarClan, and was accepted back into the clans. But not lightly. Although Ivypool was still in the clans, her past would never be forgotten. The spilled blood she caused should and will forever haunt her, every night of the rest of her night. It is only up to StarClan to decide whether she belongs in StarClan or the Dark Forest. Ivypool had done all that she could to redeem herself, judgment is up to the stars.

And, although he was not of ThunderClan, his life will be forever remembered by ThunderClan. WindClan honored him as well. Lionblaze's father's death was especially sad; he had died after the wounds had been given, with his family by his side. Lionblaze recalled the scene in his mind…

_They were in a part of the lake excluded from the inner part, somewhere by the Moonpool. Leafpool, with the help of Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, had dragged Crowfeather to it, away from the fighting. With him was Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. Lionblaze could sense that there was a presence of a StarClan cat there as well. _

_Crowfeather had claw marks all down his pelt, stretching across his belly. He was all bloodied, his smoky gray-almost black-pelt was stained with dark red. Leafpool was crouching over him, her face twisted in the agony over her broken heart. She kept murmuring his name. Almost everyone was bearing marks of the battle-it was a horrible one. Only Lionblaze didn't yet have his own blood shed, for use of his power. _

_Everyone here had their presence requested by Crowfeather himself. In the heat of the battle, Squirrelflight had run up to the three, and told them to follow her, sadness in her eyes. They obliged, only to find their dying father. And they brought him here._

_And, right in front of him, was his dying father. Lionblaze felt something tweak in his heart: even though he hadn't known until recently that this cat was his father, he still had feelings for him. After all, it was his one and only father. And, to see your father dying before you, it drew out emotions Lionblaze never thought he had for the smoky WindClan tom._

_Beside him, Hollyleaf was lying on the ground, her nose buried in Crowfeather's fur. She made the occasional whimper, her eyes clouded with sorrow. Jayfeather's blind eyes seemed distant, but still covered with shock. His father dying. Brambleclaw looked really sad too, his eyes also covered in what may be tears. He was about to lose a cat he didn't really get along with, but a cat he had journeyed with, a cat he had saved the clans with, and a cat who, together, they raised what could have been called both of their kits._

_Squirrelflight seemed equally flabbergasted as Brambleclaw. Her jaws were down, her eyes filled with only pain and memories as she looked upon her dying friend. She was leaning upon Brambleclaw's tabby shoulder. Stormfur wasn't in such pain as Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw, but he seemed still filled with grief. Occasionally Stormfur licked Squirrelflight's ear to comfort her, but his gaze was still fixated upon the dying warrior. _

_Leafpool was the one who was most affected by it. She was silent a lot, her pelt pressed up against her mate's. Her grief was so much that even Lionblaze could sense it, not just Jayfeather. _

_Then, even though he was weary and dying, Crowfeather spoke. "Thank you all." He croaked at first._

"_Thank you, you all are here because you each affected my lives somehow. You were a big part of it, and the ones I will miss when I am… gone." He seemed to choke on the last word. "Leafpool." Murmured the tom, turning his gaze to the light tabby. "You were not my first love, nor do I wish you were. To-to be honest, I had always favored Feathertail over you, and it pains me to tell you…" His voice broke off, but Leafpool's eyes were full of only comfort and understanding. "And I am also proud of the kits we have, proud to call myself their father." He focused on the three, and they shifted their paws to the awkwardness. _

"_Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather. You know I am your father, I can only imagine how horrified you were to find out. But I have always been proud to call you my kits, my only kits. Breezepelt is nothing to me, just a mistake. No, he is not my son. I disowned him the moment he chose the Dark Forest, the evil. And Nightcloud, I have no feelings for her. I only took her as a mate to prove my loyalty to WindClan, so they may once again trust me after running away with you. This is my true family. I have always loved them, not Breezepelt and Nightcloud." Crowfeather's eyes were filled with sorrow and regret; Lionblaze felt a stab of pity for his father. Being the only apprentice on a dangerous quest, having no friends on it, but falling in love with the RiverClan cat, and then, she died before him. Then falling in love with Leafpool, and the pain of betraying his clan once more. The pain of leaving her. And, the pain of having to watch Breezepelt grow up, knowing he was a mistake, and having to be with Nightcloud. And figuring out that the three ThunderClan cats are his, once again exposing his betrayal to his clan, and thus showing Breezepelt to the darkness. And the pain of having to ignore Leafpool, even though she had begged for forgiveness when he first found out._

"_Breezepelt was always a mistake in my mind, I should have never mated with Nightcloud. But what choice did I have? I needed to show my clan I was loyal. But, now I see. If I had been born in ThunderClan or RiverClan, everything would've been different. Maybe even in ShadowClan. But, I have brought a monster upon the clans, named Breezepelt. He is tearing apart the clans with his hatred and alliance with the Dark Forest, and it is my fault. It is all my fault. I fell in love with Leafpool, had to deny her, then had to prove myself worthy and mate with Nightcloud. And gave the clans this monster, Breezepelt." Crowfeather shuddered, horrified with himself._

_Leafpool looked horrified at him. "That's not true!" She told him. "You also gave the clans these three blessings; Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze! Without them, we would be hopeless. You know it." Her voice was high pitch as she tried to persuade him. He believed her. _

"_Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Stormfur.." croaked the dying tom, and the three he called stood a little bit taller. "It was an honor to travel with you. Especially as an apprentice. The journey was worth the pain, even though it was a lot of pain. But, the pride of saving the clans was what kept me going. I do believe I had a good life, yet I have some regrets." Crowfeather's voice started getting softer, with less breath in it. Leafpool licked his face one last time. _

"_Feathertail, I missed you…" His voice wasn't the hoarse mew they just heard; instead, it was as sweet as honey. His eyes seemed distant, and then his blue eyes closed forevermore._

_Leafpool let out a yowl of grief. Everyone else was silent._

_Far above, a crow cawed, and flew away overheard, across the moon and stars, into the sky._


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like Chapter one? First, I gotta clear something up. It is in fact Lionblaze, I just forgot when I entered some extra stuff, my apologies! Lionblaze plushies for everyone who read it! But an extra Crowfeather to those who reviewed….=) I hope my little flashback about Crowfeather made you at least tear up; that was the goal! It was sad to let go of him…:'( Well, here's chapter two! Please review! If you don't, I'll be really slow with these chapters. Oh yeah, and, if you review (which you SHOULD, tell me which cat you think is going to be the one who ends up being ****disloyal! ****I'll see if you're right-and you get an extra plushie if you include what you think their going to do! **

The next night:

Jayfeather felt the sunlight dancing on his pelt. He blinked his eyes open, only to see a gorgeous meadow. Wait, _see. _He could _see._ StarClan must want him for something.

The meadow was ful of grass and flowers, surrounded by high sheer cliff faces. There was a waterfall trickling into the meadow, creating a pool at the bottom, on the side opposite Jayfeather.

He stepped forward, looking around. "Hello?" He called. His voice echoed off the cliffs that locked him in here. It was strange; Jayfeather had never seen this place in StarClan before.

Before he could call out again, a flash of fur at the top of the cliffs caught his attention. It was scraggly and gray-Yellowfang. The she-cat bounded out of the ferns that concealed, and stood precariously on the edge of the rock. Suddenly, she started bounding down the cliff, neatly landing her paws on outcrops of it. Gently, she planted her paws on firm ground, and stood in front of Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather." She dipped her head.

The current medicine cat just stood there for a moment, then dipped his head in return. "What is it, Yellowfang?" He asked, slightly troubled to see a medicine cat here.

The ragged gray medicine cat seemed very troubled. Her head was bowed until now, and she raised it, only to look at Jayfeather with very sad eyes. "Jayfeather." She croaked, her voice hoarse. "There is more." Her voice was ominous.

Jayfeather was confused. "What do you mean, 'there is more'?" Fear flashed across his pelt. Yellowfang seemed very nervous-Jayfeather could detect her fear.

She sighed, the spoke. "There is no prophecy, but the stars speak of the kits futures. It's not good. At all." She sighed, trying to contain her fear.

Jayfeather was still confused. He tilted his head to the side, and questioned her once again. "What do you mean, what's foretold for them? Tell me, Yellowfang!" His voice snapped at the last sentence, his patience at the last of it's rope.

She closed her eyes, and spoke. Her voice ominous. "The stars have foretold these cats fates, but it very blurry. All we see is disloyalty, and a new kind. It must be stopped, for it will bring the destruction of the clans. We don't know which kit it is that commit's the act, nor do we know what the act is. But it will bring the downfall of the clans. The cat must be stopped." She sounded genuinely scared; Jayfeather had only seen this before a couple times.

He tried to speak to her, but she was fading. "No! Wait!" He yowled, and flung himself at Yellowfang. But she was gone. And Jayfeather was sent spiraling down into darkness once more.

When he woke up, everything was black and dark. _As usual. _Jayfeather told himself bitterly. He was blind again; but knew more than the last time he was. That his niece and nephews, kits of Cinderheart and Lionblaze, would be disloyal to the code, and to their clans, and cause the downfall of the clans.

He felt sunlight once again, like in his dream, but this was reality. He sniffed the air, learning that it was morning. It had rained during the night. Jayfeather stood up from his herb-smelling nest, and knew where he was going.

It was mid-morning, so pretty much every cat should be up. He wouldn't be disturbing any snoozing cat. Carefully he exited his den, answered the mews that greeted them with distant 'hi's', and found his way into the nursery. He had to check on the kits.

When he entered the nursery, he smelled milk on Cinderheart's scent. She was feeding the kits. He backed up and out of the nursery, feeling he was intruding. "Come in, Jayfeather. It's alright." mewed Cinderheart, assuring him.

Quietly, he came back in. "I-I just came in to check on the kits, but if you want, I can come back later." He stuttered, embarrassed that he walked in on them feeding.

But Cinderheart sounded fine. "Oh no, oh it's fine. I was just about to send them back to sleep, but, if you need to check on them..?" She trailed off questioningly, unsure.

He nodded, glad she thought he was just checking on them.

The kits were fine. There was nothing to suspect-just normal, two day-old kits. S Jayfeather exited the nursery, he thought about his dream.

_I won't tell anyone. _He told himself firmly. _I can't tell Lionblaze; he would freak out. Hollyleaf would too; and Dovewing isn't even here. There's no one else to share this with; not even my leader, although I should. Brambleclaw's to busy t repair the damage from the Great Battle still, Fireheart's too old to care. _

Then Jayfeather remembered Dovewing. She, unlike her sister, hadn't made it through the whole battle. Jayfeather had never been particularly fond of her, but she was the last one of the prophecy, after all. She had been personally killed by Tigerstar himself, warriors creating a circle around the two that stopped any cat from stopping it. She had done her part of the prophecy; but, like Hollyleaf, only had a paw in it. It was only Jayfeather and Lionblaze that were fully involved. But, Dovewing would be missed. She truly had a good heart, wanted change for the better, like them. But, she didn't understand boundaries, and for that, she had been caught sneaking into WindClan as an apprentice, and even fell in love with Tigerheart. It was her downfall. She had a lot of strengths, alright, but a lot of weaknesses too.

_I won't let such a drastic ending happen to this generation, I promise. Unless it be evil, I'll do my best not to lose a cat, like all those cats who died. _He vowed.

Two and a half moons later:

Howlkit woke to the bright sun slicing through the bramble screen in the nursery. She had been the first to open her eyes, and told her brothers all about the outside world beyond the darkness of closing their eyes. So many colors, so many scents, so many sounds. Everything had a different texture; she loved to poke at some random thing.

Next to her, her brother Wolfkit stirred. He was broad and big, even for a kit who was almost three moons old. His dark brown pelt was sleek, like always, his big amber eyes seeming to glow. Wolfkit had opened his eyes right after her; they always had done everything together. Streakkit was next, and then Lightkit, who was always slow.

Howlkit pawed at her brother, telling him she was there. He slowly opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw his sister. She batted at him, and he struggled to his feet. Waggling his bottom, he pounced on his sister, and together they flew into a tussle of fur into the nursery.

That woke up the other cats though. Immediately Cinderheart was towering over them, fuming. "What are you two doing?" She was seething with anger.

Howlkit looked up innocently and squeaked, "wrestling, Momma!" Her voice could've melted a heart.

Cinderheart let them go since it was later in the morning, and the other kits woke too, ready to play. They did this for hours on end, but one thing Howlkit saw always kept her on end.

Every hour or so, she would see a gray tabby tom outside the nursery. His blind blue eyes watching them, even though he couldn't see. Howlkit didn't know what to think of it. Jayfeather had begun to scare her.

**Sorry this took me so long! I like to party ;)! Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW! Or else Dovewing and everyone who died- they're ghost will haunt you! O.O. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about reposting the 1****st**** chapter again! I'm having some technical difficulties, as you can say. But thanks for all you readers! Now more reviews! Here's the third chappie-hope you like it! **

One and a half-moon later:

Lightkit was always curious. He would always be looking around, just watching everyone. Sometimes, warriors would stop by, and say hello to him. Lightkit would always watch the camp with interest, just not even interfering. He would learn a lot that way.

One warrior, everyday, would come up to Lightkit. He would teach him what skills he would need as an apprentice, and help him with his hunter's crouch. Play fight with him, and just talk with him about the clan and everything going on about the other clans. Lightkit hoped he would be his mentor. Brackenfur was his favorite warrior.

Lightkit did really learn interesting things. He would practice his hearing by listening to his clanmates, and hear what was going on. Bramblestar was always talking to Lionblaze and the other senior warriors, along with Jayfeather.

Jayfeather. The name would always make Lightkit think differently. The blind medicine cat always freaked out Lightkit. Whenever Lightkit was watching the clan, Jayfeather was always somewhere in the background, watching them. Lightkit had a feeling that even though he was blind, Jayfeather saw more than any other cat.

Clan life was sometimes a bore to the others, but Lightkit loved the normal flow of it. He wanted to be an apprentice, to learn the ways of the code. He knew he was destined to be a warrior, and wanted to be great one too.

Lightkit looked around. Howlkit and Wolfkit were play wrestling again, and Streakkit was watching. Cinderheart was away hunting, trying to stretch her legs. Lightkit decided to sit next Streakkit, and watch him other siblings play. They fought great, with Lionblaze as their father. Lightkit had heard in the camp that his father was a great fighter, in fact, undefeatable. He would have to ask his father about that.

Then Cinderheart squeezed through the thorn barrier, back into camp. She hurried over to her kits, who were now four moons. The kits were able to get their food and everything, Cinderheart didn't feed them any more. But, sometimes she would like to sneak back into the nursery, even though she knew she wasn't needed.

Lightkit scampered up to his mother, brushing up against her flank. She looked down at him, smiling, and murmured, "What is, Lightkit?"

Lightkit looked up at his mother, her big blue eyes full of concern and love. "I want some fresh-kill!"

Cinderheart purred in amusement. "Well, go get it yourself Lightkit! Your so big now; four moons! Only two left until you're an apprentice. Now, go fetch yourself some fresh-kill!" She playfully scolded him, and lightly cuffed his ear.

Lightkit purred, then scampered off to the fresh-kill pile. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were already there, conversing with Jayfeather. Actually, it sounded more like they were arguing.

"For the last time, Jayfeather, I don't care! I don't want to hear it!" Lightkit heard his father growl to the blind medicine cat. His voice was harsh. Lightkit flinched at the harshness, and hid behind a rock, so he could hear their conversation.

Jayfeather seemed equally upset. "Lionblaze, this could be a matter of life and death. You _need _to pay attention; for their yours! Lionblaze, I don't want you blinded by your love! You have to shake that off and face the facts! They could destroy the clan, and if you don't pay attention, it may happen! And you will have that guilt on your shoulders!" Jayfeather hissed through gritted teeth, seemingly trying not to claw his brother. Then he turned to Hollyleaf, exasperated with his brother. "You believe me, don't you, Hollyleaf?" He asked his sister, prompting her with cold, blue, sightless eyes.

Hollyleaf seemed uncertain at first. Then she seemed to find her voice. "Well, yes I do, Jayfeather. It must be true, especially since it came from you. But, I think we shouldn't do anything now, we should just watch them. I mean, what happens if we do something drastic now, and it may turn out to be the wrong kit? And, who knows, signs of it may not show up until their apprenticeship." Her voice wasn't very confident, but she gave a good story, it sounded. Lightkit wished he could know what they were talking about, though. They had mentioned kits, and Jayfeather called them Lionblaze's.

A chill ran up Lightkit's fragile spine. What if they were talking about him and his littermates?

Fear pulsed at his paws, making him stay put. Lightkit wanted to hear more. More that would point paws away from him and his littermates, to other cats. Lightkit just wanted to live a normal warrior life; not concerning about a possible matter of life and death, as Jayfeather had said.

Jayfeather sighed when Hollyleaf was done. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I've been watching them, just watching, nothing else. I'm glad you believe me, Hollyleaf. I know it's true. But, I wish you would too, Lionblaze. I know I'm right, and this will be a huge affect." He spoke to his brother, then looked up to the sky, his voice lower, a new emotion in it. "I just don't want them to end up like Leafpool and Squirrelflight…I don't want kits to come into the world, to be mistakes, to have never been born, and to be hidden from the secret. I don't want any cat to suffer what we did…I pray everyday and promise myself everyday that I won't let it happen, Lionblaze, but I'm never sure…" Jayfeather sounded distant, like he was remembering something.

Lightkit was confused. What had happened with Leafpool and Squirrelflight? What had his father and his littermates suffered, pain they would not wish upon any cat? Lightkit had never heard any cat come out and tell them stories of his grandmothers, but he did remember something else. When Lightkit was younger, with his father, he recalled cats whispering to each other when looking at him. Lightkit remembered only a few words, but they fit into here. _Leafpool, Squirrelflight…Mixed blood…Mistakes…Forbidden…_

Lightkit felt anger rock his little body. Why hadn't any cat just come out and tell him about his family history! No cat liked to be kept in the dark-especially if it concerned that cat! That was what Jayfeather had spoke of, cats being hidden from secrets concerning them. Was that about Lightkit?

In frustration, Lightkit left his hiding spot behind the rock, and crashed towards the fresh-kill pile. Ignoring his father, Aunt, and Uncle, he picked out a vole, and stormed off to the nursery.

Cinderheart was looking at him, eyes with worry. "What took you so long?" She asked.

Lightkit, for once, was to angry to speak truthfully. Normally, he was a good kit, always honest, but he felt he should keep this to himself. "I tripped on my way there." He lied, voice low.

Cinderheart rushed at him, and looked over his frame. "Did you get hurt? You should go see Jayfeather!" Her mew was only full of concern, but, right now, Lightkit didn't want to see the blind medicine cat, even though he may hold his answers he was seeking.

He left his mother, ignoring her, and settled down. Lightkit tore angrily into the vole, wolfing it down. His littermates were out playing by the sunning rocks, without Lightkit. But he didn't care; it was like this every day. Lightkit would normally be watching. Anyways, he wouldn't go over there now. Lightkit would never tell his siblings about what he heard, ever, unless it was really needed.

After his vole was gone, Lightkit looked up. Brackenfur was standing over him, eyes shining. "Hi, Lightkit!" Mewed his grandfather with delight.

Lightkit stood up. He always looked forward to seeing the golden warrior everyday, since he taught the young kit how to fight and crouch correctly. Lightkit always knew it was training before his apprenticeship, and loved it. Brackenfur would only encourage-never tear down the little kit.

Brackenfur smiled at Lightkit, then crouched low. "What would you like to do today, Lightkit?" He asked the little kit.

"Actually…" Lightkit started, but then trailed off. He wanted to ask his friend something, but Lightkit was afraid Brackenfur would suspect something. Or would he? Lightkit could just pretend to be a curious kit.

Brackenfur looked at his grandson, tilting his head. "What is it? You can always tell me, you know." His mew was only full of concern and caring.

Lightkit looked away, trying to think of how to word it. Then he came up with something. "Why is it that, when some cats go by me, they start to whisper about me, and I catch the names of Leafpool and Squirrelflight?" asked Lightkit as innocently as possible.

Brackenfur sighed, then seemed to think for a moment. They with a big sweep of his tail, he murmured to the tiny kit, "come for a walk with me."

Lightkit nodded, and before they left, Brackenfur called over to his daughter over his shoulder. "Cinderheart! I'm taking Lightkit for a walk!" They heard Cinderheart's faint mewl of approval, and then the pair set off into the forest.

Brackenfur finally settled down Lightkit near the Ancient Oak, and then he tried to find where to begin.

"Lightkit?" He called to the kit, who was chasing after a falling oak leaf. The kit looked up as the leaf fell to the ground, eyes wide and innocent. "Come sit. I have much to explain."

Lightkit scampered down next to his grandfather, only to be shaken up when a crashing sound came through the forest.

Brackenfur jumped in front of Lightkit, facing where the big sound was coming from. Moments later, Lionblaze burst through the ferns, and when he saw his son, he sighed in relief. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf slowly came out from behind him.

Lionblaze went right up to Brackenfur, and looked him straight in the eye. "Brackenfur, don't. I'm not angry with you, but I will explain to him." Lionblaze sounded calm, but his eyes kept going back to his son.

Brackenfur dipped his head in complete understanding. "I understand, Lionblaze. I am sorry if I inconvenienced you in any way, or trespassed into the family history, where I should not have gone."

Lionblaze shook his head. "No no, you're fine, Brackenfur. You can go back to camp now, though. We have this handled." And, with a flick of his tail, Lionblaze dismissed Brackenfur. The golden tom dashed away, paws silent.

Lionblaze eyed his kit curiously. "Lightkit, what had you asked him?" His mew was suspecting.

Lightkit tried to remain calm, and his innocent face. "I-I only wanted top know why a lot of cats whisper when they see me and my littermates and you, daddy." His mew was quiet and slightly ruffled, but still remained it's innocent touch.

Lionblaze went over to his son, and licked his face. "I understand this, Lightkit. You shouldn't have been kept in the dark so long, even though you are so young. I just didn't want to burden you at a young age." Lionblaze flicked his tail, and Jayfeather and Hollyleaf came over, and sat down next to their brother. Lightkit did the same.

"Now, Lightkit. These cats whisper because of our family history. It is shadowed in disloyalty, as much as any cat does not want to admit it." Lightkit's eyes grew wide, but he remained quiet. "I shall begin with your great-grandfather, Fireheart."

"Fireheart was a kittypet named Rusty, back in the old forest. He was six moons old, when he ventured into the nearby forest. There he met Graypaw, the newest ThunderClan apprentice. Graypaw told him all about Clan life after a small fight with the kittypet, but little did they know that Bluestar, Lionheart, and Tigerclaw were watching them." Lightkit shivered at the name of Tigerclaw-he knew that was the evil cat who had led the army of the evil cats onto the clans. "Bluestar offered Rusty a place among the clans, an offer which he accepted. It took Firepaw moons to be accepted into the clans-kittypet blood was never welcomed, nor did it have to be in the past. Firepaw eventually became Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. He proved that it does not matter what blood you have, just the courage and loyalty in your spirit. Firestar in the champion of all cats not clanborn."

"He had two kits, Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Leafpool was always destined to be medicine cat, Squirrelflight had the heart of a warrior. The two were opposites, but had a special connection. Squirrelflight went with Brambleclaw to the sun-drown-place, and when they came back the clans made the Great Journey to the lake. There the last WindClan leader died, making Onestar leader. As a battle ensued over Onestar leadership, Leafpool was running around ThunderClan territory from two ShadowClan cats. They fell into the camp hollow-breaking their necks-but Leafpool had been caught by Crowfeather. There he confessed his love for her. They fell in a forbidden love.

"Later, Leafpool and Crowfeather ran away together, their love stronger than their loyalty to their clans. Or was it? When a badger named Midnight, who is friendly to the clans, came and warned them that ThunderClan was in danger, Crowfeather and Leafpool had to return to their clans. Leafpool left Cinderpelt alone, and for this she would always regret. Crowfeather returned with a patrol of WindClan cats, but it was too late. Cinderpelt was fending for Sorreltail in the middle of labor, and was killed protecting her new born kits. Leafpool never forgave herself. She became ThunderClan's medicine cat."

"Ashfur, a loyal tom to the clan, was growing closer to Squirrelflight, when she had left Brambleclaw. She didn't trust him, because he believed his half-brother, Hawkfrost, over her. Squirrelflight didn't trust Hawkfrost, but apparently Brambleclaw did. She was almost going to take Ashfur as a mate, when she decided on Brambleclaw instead."

"That winter they had three kits together, or so it was supposed to be, and seemed for about four seasons. Those three kits were us." Lionblaze swept his tail over his siblings, indicating them. "But Ashfur was never content ever since Squirrelflight had left them. On the verge on leaf-bare, a fire broke out. My siblings and I were trapped in camp, with only an injured Squirrelflight. She tried to get a branch through the fire to get us out, not leaving her kits. The branch went through, but suddenly Ashfur jumped out of nowhere and trapped us in. I would've fought him, but we both would've been thrown into the fire. He wanted to kill us, make Squirrelflight go through the torture of watching her own kits die. But, she had to tell him something that would make him let us go. And it was the truth. She told Ashfur we were not her kits." Lightkit gasped.

"And she was speaking the truth. It took us only another moon or so, but we found the whole story. Leafpool is actually our mother. Crowfeather of WindClan being our father. Squirrelflight took them in and pretended they were her and Brambleclaw's; thus breaking the trust between them. But, only several days after Squirrelflight told Ashfur, we found him dead in the river. Someone had killed him. We all knew it was Squirrelflight."

This time Hollyleaf stepped forward, continuing the story. "But they were wrong. I killed Ashfur, to protect our secret from being told at the Gathering. I knew he would do that. So, I killed him. And at the next Gathering or so, I revealed it to all the clans. I-I couldn't stand with the thought that we were half-clan, let alone a medicine cat's kit. I hated Leafpool and Squirrelflight for what they did, and I tried to make Leafpool eat death berries after that. She gave up being a medicine cat, and became a warrior. She told me each day she wanted to die for making us feel this way."

"I would feel pity, but it was always replaced by anger. After that, I ran into some underground tunnels, and was locked away in them for some moons. Everyone thought I was dead. But I wasn't. I had survived, and come out several moons later, to finally see the light. And here we are now. They look at you strangely because they think that you may betray your clan with the blood in your veins, but we know better." Hollyleaf looked at the little kit with pity for me, but Lightkit shook away her comforting tail.

_So that's why. _He thought to himself. _Well, I know I'll prove them wrong! I'll be the best warrior ever! _

**So, did you like it? Poor Lightkit; finally knowing about them. This was kind of a filler, because I needed some time for their kithood. But, hey, PLESE REVIEW! That way I know I have readers, and will keep going! And I know its long….**


	4. Chapter 4

**To the apprenticeship! Haha, enjoy!**

Sixth moon after the birth of the litter

Sunlight washed into the nursery, and then Lightkit thought something. That would be the last time he would've slept in the nursery, the last time sunlight would appear through the shafts and wake him. Today was the day he would be made an apprentice.

Lightkit stumbled out of the den excitedly, only to bump into Wolfkit being washed thoroughly by their mother, Cinderheart. Howlkit was next to him, her fur already clean, and so was Streakkit.

"There you are, Lightkit." She mewed to him. "We were wondering when you would wake up! You don't have much time; here, come let me fix your fur, you're a mess! We don't any cat thinking I don't take well enough care of you four!" And with that, she let Wolfkit go and started vigorously licking Lightkit. He winced at her rough tongue.

"Mother…" He started to complain, then stopped himself. Of course it was normal for any kit to complain for washing, but he didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings. It may be the last time she even got to wash him for a ceremony; by his warrior ceremony he may be able to do it himself.

But Cinderheart didn't get very far when they saw Bramblestar come out from his den, head held high. Lightkit scrambled away before Cinderheart could finish, but came back to lick her face one last time. The four kits scrambled over to the Highledge, where Lionblaze and Jayfeather were already. Hollyleaf came behind them, and Cinderheart followed, settling down next to her mate.

Bramblestar started to speak "It is a great day when ThunderClan appoints new apprentices. It shows that we are strong still, no matter the past hardships we have overcome. It proves we are growing again." Bramblestar was obviously speaking of the Great Battle that occurred several moons ago; Lightkit wasn't born for it, but he had heard stories of it from the elders.

With his tail, the broad, dark tabby tom ushered the four kits forward. Lightkit stepped forward nervously along with Howlkit, but Streakkit practically bolted forward, his small frame shaking from excitement.

"Lightkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Lightpaw until the day you receive your warrior name." Lightpaw's paws tingled; he was an apprentice! Now named Lightpaw, until he gets his warrior name. But, he calmed his thoughts, focusing on Bramblestar, who was about to announce his mentor.

"Brackenfur, you are ready for an apprentice. I hope you pass on your knowledge of what is right and your great skill so this young cat." Brackenfur! Lightpaw was ecstatic. Exactly who he wanted for a mentor.

The two touched noses, and Lightpaw backed up for his siblings ceremonies as well.

"Streakkit, from this moment on, until the day you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Streakpaw." Streakpaw nodded vigorously, happy as could be. Bramblestar shifted his eyes to a well-groomed, white cat in the crowd. "Cloudtail, you are too ready for an apprentice. Streakpaw will be your apprentice. I hope you will pass on your courage and bravery to make Streakpaw a loyal ThunderClan warrior." Cloudtail nodded, and Streakpaw practically bounced up to touch noses with his new mentor. Next was Howlkit.

His sister's eyes looked very nervous, they sparkled in the newborn sunlight. "Howlkit, until the day you receive your warrior name, you shall now be known as Howlpaw." She nodded, and Bramblestar continued. "Hollyleaf, your time for an apprentice is long overdue. You will be mentor to Howlpaw. I hope you will pass on your strength in the warrior code, and skills to help Howlpaw become a great warrior." Hollyleaf nodded, and then touched noses with her niece, only to sit down next to Lightpaw.

"I was so nervous." She breathed into his ear, so he could almost not hear it.

Lightpaw felt amused. "Really?" He teased quietly, a sparkle in his eye. "I couldn't notice with all your stumbles!" His mew broke into a purr, and he licked his sister. Before she had time to make a sharp retort, Bramblestar called out Wolfkit's name. Then she was as still as a sturdy tree with no breeze.

"Until you receive your warrior name, Wolfkit, you will now be known as Wolfpaw." Wolfpaw nodded, and followed Bramblestar's gaze to rest upon a cat in the crowd. "Ivypool, you will be mentor to Wolfpaw. I entrust you to pass on your excellent fighting skills and knowing of right and wrong to your apprentice." Bramblestar looked at Ivypool with a warm look in his eyes, and she nodded.

Lightpaw looked at his father, who had narrowed his eyes. Hollyleaf had stiffened, and Jayfeather had dug his claws into the ground. Whatever the leader had said, it wasn't welcomed by his father and his littermates.

The clan erupted into cheers as soon as Wolfpaw and Ivypool touched noses. "Lightpaw! Streakpaw! Howlpaw! Wolfpaw!" They cheered.

Lightpaw turned around to his mentor immediately once the meeting had ceased. "Can we go look around the territory? Oh please can we?" He begged.

Brackenfur looked amused. "Well," he began, "ThunderClan territory is much to big for a little apprentice like you to explore in one whole day. So, we'll divide it up."

Lightpaw stopped paying attention for a moment. He heard Howlpaw, about two fox-lengths away from his, seemingly begging Hollyleaf to go with Wolfpaw. Hollyleaf nodded, and Lightpaw able to focus back to his mentor.

"Can we go down to the lake first, and then finish up the day with battle training! I really want to do fighting!" Lightpaw's voice was enthusiastic; his mew matching his mood. He didn't care if he explored the territory with his siblings or not, he just wanted to have free reign.

Brackenfur chuckled, the nodded. "You seem to have mapped out our whole day already! Very well, after we go to the lakeshore, if you're not to exhausted, we can do fighting."

Lightpaw took one last look at the hollow, and then disappeared with Brackenfur into the forest for the first time.

ab

Wolfpaw looked at his mentor and Howlpaw's. Hollyleaf and Ivypool. Howlpaw's mentor suited her well; a good warrior, knowing what was right, yet a good hunter and fighter. Wolfpaw couldn't see what was so great about Ivypool; she was just a normal cat, only the sibling of Dovewing, one of the three who saved the clans.

Hollyleaf was the one who explained everything, Ivypool just went along. It was obvious that this was her first apprentice. "I'm afraid we're not doing anything very exciting right now. We need to clean out the bedding in the nursery and elder's den, actually. But, maybe once we're done, we can do some fighting." Ivypool's tail lashed at the thought of fighting, and Wolfpaw noticed it too. Wolfpaw hoped to StarClan she was a good fighter-fighting was Wolfpaw's favorite.

"First, we need to remove the bedding in the elder's den. Come with us, we'll show you show to do it." Hollyleaf said dismissively, and the apprentices followed her.

Graystripe was sleeping; Dustpelt and Sandstorm were sharing tongues. Fireheart was eating a vole. "Hello?" Hollyleaf called quietly, careful not to disturb Graystripe.

Fireheart picked his head up, and smiled at the four cats. "Well, if it isn't Hollyleaf and Ivypool, and their new apprentices! I assume you've come to clean out the bedding, right?" He asked her.

Hollyleaf nodded. "Yep. We need to teach these guys how to do it properly, while the other apprentices are out hunting." She left her attention from Fireheart to the apprentices, and showed them what to do. Wolfpaw and Howlpaw caught along quickly, so Hollyleaf and Ivypool decided to let them do it by themselves, and wait outside.

As Wolfpaw and Howlpaw eventually started working on the bedding, Fireheart started talking to the youngsters. Wolfpaw didn't mind him at all; in fact, he sort of liked Fireheart. He was a well respected cat, and had earned it many times over. His name would live on forever.

"So, do you two want to hear some stories?" Fireheart asked them optimistically, trying to pry their attention from their chores and entertain them.

Howlpaw pricked her ears. "Sure." She mewed to the elder. "Which one?" Her mind was whirling with all sorts of stories her mother told her; like the Great Journey, all about the Tribe, the three Ancient clans with the big cats, Tigerstar, the Great Battle (but only vaguely), and even the beginning of the Clans.

Just as Fireheart was about to pick, Graystripe woke from his nap. "About time!" Sandstorm teased him. "I was about to go get Jayfeather; you've been so tired lately, it's as if you ate the whole store of poppy seeds!" Her words were hard, but her mew was light and playful.

But Graystripe only yawned an answer. Dustpelt snorted and said, "ever since you became an elder, all you've done is sleep, Graystripe!"

Fireheart was slightly nicer to the waken warrior. "Graystripe, you slept through these apprentices' ceremonies. Would you help me pick out a story to tell them?" He asked his gray friend.

Graystripe nodded slowly, his eyes half closed. "Why don't you tell them about Tigerstar, Fireheart? I'm sure only you could tell it the best." He told his friend. Fireheart nodded his appreciation.

"Alright, Tigerstar it is." And so Fireheart launched into the story of the bloodthirsty, now defeated, Tigerstar.

What seemed like moons later, Fireheart was finished with his quick story, and so were the apprentices with their bedding. Ivypool and Hollyleaf had brought in new bedding; they would show their apprentices how to change it later, when there was more time. Even their mentors were looking forward to fighting session.

Howlpaw and Wolfpaw had to also clean out the nursery, but that was much faster. Their newest queen; Cherrynose, had moved in with Bumblestripe's's kits. Cherrynose was Poppyfrost and Berrynose's kit, Bumblestripe was Graystripe and Millie's kit. Cherrynose made cleaning out the nursery easier; she would always talk, and it was difficult to get a word in edgewise.

Once they were done, the sun was way past its high point, getting ready to set. Hollyleaf and Ivypool were eating outside. "Come and have something to eat," invited Ivypool. Eagerly, the apprentices split a chaffinch.

After their meal was done, Ivypool and Hollyleaf took them to the training hollow. Lightpaw and Brackenfur, along with Streakpaw and Cloudtail, were already there, each training with their mentor.

After what was an aching session, the eight cats returned back to the camp. The sun sunk over the mountains a while ago, and only slight remnants were left behind in the fresh-kill pile. They ate, then retired to their dens, exhausted.

Wolfpaw crawled into his den, his whole body aching. Ivypool was an _amazing _fighter. She used moves he thought weren't even possible, and Wolfpaw was even more excited to work with her tomorrow, even though he ached all over. Howlpaw crawled into the nest with him, and curled her body up next to her brother. The last thing Wolfpaw remembered before slipping into the sleepy blackness, was the soft feel of his sister's fur, and remembering Ivypool's fighting moves in his mind.

Then he woke up to blackness. It was very dark forest, one that normally wouldn't be among StarClan. Wolfpaw started to pad along, until he heard more pawsteps behind him. When he stopped, so did the pawsteps. When he continued, so did they. Wolfpaw pelted further along the dark woods, sheer terror making his heart race.

Then, he landed in an open meadow, bright and vibrant, unlike the dark wood he was just in. His paws immediately felt better from running, his heart slowed down. Where was he?

As if to answer his thoughts, a cat came out of the trees surrounding the meadow. It was a pretty cat, tortoiseshell and white. With the cat's agile and tenuous frame, it must've been a she-cat.

Wolfpaw carefully went towards her. She smiled at him, but he just stared. But why? This cat was very pretty; but he had never seen her before. Was she a StarClan cat?

"Who are you?" Wolfpaw cautiously called to her, since she was still on the other side of the meadow.

She opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly there was a screech in the meadow. Wolfpaw turned to see what made the deafening sound, but nothing was there. He turned back to see the mysterious she-cat again, but, neither was she. Then there were more screeches, and Wolfpaw woke up.

"Wolfpaw, wake up! We have to go on patrol with Ivypool and Leafpool!" A sharp jab poked Wolfpaw in his side. He rolled over, eyes still lazily shut, and groaned. It prodded again. "Wolfpaw!" The voice belonged to Howlpaw.

Wolfpaw blinked his eyes open slowly, only to be blinded by the newly morning sunlight. Looking out of the apprentices den, the sun was just now rising above the trees on the mountains. The sun was a giant blob of orange, making the sky look like it was on fire.

He looked to his side. Howlpaw was looking at him with her big, brown eyes, and beyond her was one of the older apprentices, one of the late kits of Blossomfall and Toadstep. Blossomfall was one of the cats who had died in the Great Battle. Wolfpaw had never met her, the Great Battle was about two to three moons before his birth. Very close.

The tom was Hailpaw, Hazeltail's apprentice. He was black and white, with brown eyes. Hailpaw had a slight temper, unlike his sister who looked exactly like him; Swiftpaw. There were four of them; Swiftpaw, Hailpaw, and Ravenpaw and Tawnypaw. Ravenpaw had black fur with a white chest and belly, along with paws and tail. Tawnypaw was just like her mother; tortoiseshell and white with hazel eyes. Ravenpaw had Sorreltail for a mentor, Tawnypaw had Icecloud. Swiftpaw, had Brightheart for a mentor, by recommendation of Fireheart and agreement of Bramblestar. They said it was because Brightheart had suggested Swift- for her name, and then she got to train her as her apprentice. She also taught Swiftpaw some herbs as well, but Swiftpaw wanted to be a warrior.

Wolfpaw nodded at Hailpaw, and padded outside with Howlpaw, only to run into Ivypool and Leafpool, who were waiting outside. Right before they left, Wolfpaw heard Hailpaw go back to sleep, muttering about them being too loud.

Ivypool and Leafpool were eating, and Ivypool instructed the two apprentices to eat before they headed out. Almost no cats were stirring except for a few cats in the clearing, some keeping guard.

Leafpool had been very quiet in the clan lately, ever since the Great Battle. She only spoke to Squirrelflight or sometimes Jayfeather, and rarely even did that. Wolfpaw wondered why the she-cat was so quiet; he had once heard she was the medicine cat.

The siblings each picked out a small piece, left over from last night, and began to eat. Howlpaw ate slower than Wolfpaw; but Wolfpaw did quickly devour his. Then the four cats headed off onto patrol.

The forest was silent. Nothing was stirring, except for prey. The hunting patrols would be lucky today. The forest was lush green and beautiful. It smelled of morning dew and was foggy, as it had rained earlier that night. Droplets from the trees would always come crashing down onto the four cats.

Clan life was fine. The four clans began to sink into the feeling of peace, security, and safety. It was as if the battle versus the Dark Forest had never happened, yet there was still the empty places where cats they had lost would've filled.

**That last sentence was just a closer; but I still miss those cats! I wonder what Erin hunter will have happen to Leafpool in the end…oh well. And Swiftpaw, Tawnypaw, Ravenpaw, and Hailpaw are all named after cats in real life. In honor of them, and their mother, too. But I really wanted to weave them in now, so I couldn't add the mother in. But even though we don't see their father much (as these kits live in my backyard), he looks exactly like Toadfoot, and the mother cat looks exactly like Blossomfall. Yay! I'm happy I got to put them in! Anyways, please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like it so far! J Anyways, here is chapter five! Streakpaw's POV, and, can you guys guess what the 'disloyalty' will be? I also know that it is been told by Vicky that Brambleclaw will NOT succeed Firestar as leader, but I just forgot and added him anyways. And, this takes place shortly after 'Fading Echoes', for those who were wondering.**

Streakpaw rushed at Cloudtail, his claws sheathed. His mentor's white, fluffy fur was almost like his own-silver and streaked, difficult to hunt with in the all seasons except for leaf-bare. That was probably why Bramblestar chose him as Streakpaw's mentor; so Streakpaw could learn from the best how to deal with their white fur. Well, almost white.

Streakpaw went at Cloudtail's right side, then bluffed and went to the left. Cloudtail spun around after falling for the fake, only to face his apprentice, who battered at his face with sheathed paws. Cloudtail nodded, praising him, then dropped into a crouch. He padded in a circle around his apprentice, who did the same. Then, Cloudtail leaped onto him.

Streakpaw shot right out from under him, appearing on Cloudtail's other side, while his mentor landed on dust. Streakpaw jumped onto him, and pretended to tear at him. Cloudtail reared, trying to shake him off, but Streakpaw was on firm. The white warrior rolled over, and Streakpaw fell off, and Cloudtail spun around to face him. His own breath was coming in short gasps.

Streakpaw looked at his mentor once, and let out a _mroww _of laughter. "They should call you Streaktail, with all that dirt-streaked fur!" He mocked.

Cloudtail gave him a playful cuff on the ear. "You have more streaks too, you know!" Mewed Cloudtail. "But, that's enough for today. You've done beautifully, and I'm not as young as I used to be!" Huffed the white tom, and together they padded back to camp on sore paws.

Brightheart greeted her mate at the entrance. She purred, and rubbed the good side of her face up against his. "How is he?" She asked him, indicating to Streakpaw. Brightheart seemed more happy; ever since she had received Swiftpaw for an apprentice, her mood was always happy. And Swiftpaw loved her-the fluffy apprentice was like her shadow.

"He's doing great." Cloudtail informed the injured she-cat, and they padded of to go eat, leaving Streakpaw alone. Streakpaw sat for a moment, looking up at the sky. Distantly, you could see the moon, pale and full against the blue sky. There was a Gathering tonight, and Streakpaw hoped he and his siblings would be going. They missed their last Gathering; since they had been to young of apprentices to go. Instead, Blossomfall's late litter had gone for apprentices. They had been training for a moon and a half now, and Streakpaw was more than excited to finish being an apprentice and become a warrior, to serve his clan for many moons to come.

Just as Streakpaw was getting ready to get some fresh-kill before the Gathering, Tawnypaw came up from the barrier behind him. Tawnypaw was one of Streakpaw's closest friends actually; they always liked to train and would play in the nursery before she became an apprentice. Her brother, Hailpaw, was also one of Streakpaw's friends, but Hailpaw was slightly arrogant and a bossy furball, and Tawnypaw was nice and independent.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat brushed her tail along his spine, and sat down next to him. "Do you want to go grab some fresh-kill, before all the warriors eat it? I just finished fetching some for the elders." Her hazel eyes looked welcoming, so Streakpaw nodded to get some fresh-kill. He chose a mouse, and she chose a vole. They settled down beside the apprentices den, where Ravenpaw and Swiftpaw already were.

Streakpaw suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. He was never very close to his siblings actually, he was just a mere shadow of them. Nearby, he saw Lightpaw eating with his mentor, Brackenfur, and some senior warriors. Streakpaw felt a flash of jealousy, but quickly pushed it away. Whatever his brother had that was good, he deserved it. Lightpaw was one of the kindest cats he knew, and was proud to call him his brother.

Further away, Streakpaw caught sight of Howlpaw and Wolfpaw, eating with Hailpaw, Bumbleflight, and Cherrynose. Cherrynose was awfully close to Bumbleflight; even though Bumbleflight was a senior apprentice when she was born, they seem perfect together.

Streakpaw's mother and father were with Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker, Icecloud, and Briarlight. Streakpaw heard a story about the last she-cat, that some moons ago a tree crushed upon her legs, disabling them. She had a slim chance of living; but; she beat the odds, and was here today. She still couldn't use her back legs, but was still a hope for the clan to see each day.

Across the clearing, Hazeltail, Foxleap, Toadstep, Molefur, and Rosepetal with Ivypool, Birchfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, and Poppyfrost. The largest group, along with the senior warriors and Lightpaw, the young cats were buzzing loudly with gossip and excitement for the Gathering.

Ravenpaw, the littlest tom of their litter, was always very quiet and reserved, who only spoke to his littermates and sometimes Streakpaw. He only spoke to others when necessary. Swiftpaw, however, was slightly more outgoing. She was still shy, but she also had an independent personality like her sister's, but more laid back.

As they started eating in silence, since there was no time between famished gulps of prey, Bramblestar made a swift jump and scrambled onto Highledge, where he yowled, "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a clan meeting!" His voice bounced off the rocks, and rang in Streakpaw's ears.

Some cats adjusted themselves, but most cats didn't really move, as they were in the middle of eating. Only the queens and elders came out of their dens, Streakpaw noticed that no cat came out of the queen's den. Even though they had apprentices, kits would still be needed. Then Streakpaw focused his attention up on his leader.

"I have decided who shall go to the Gathering tonight." He paused for dramatic effect, then continued. "I pick Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Icecloud, Cherrynose, Poppyfrost, Foxleap, Howlpaw, Wolfpaw, Lightpaw, and Streakpaw. If your name was said, finish as soon as possible, and meet me at the thorn tunnel."

Streakpaw quickly finished up his mouse, and stood up. "Well, I guess I must get to the tunnel for the Gathering." He mewed looking at everyone. Then, in a softer voice, he whispered to Tawnypaw, "I'm sorry you can't come."

But she just licked him chest. "It's your turn now." Her voice was low, and only full of caring. Her eyes shone, and he nodded, scampering off to meet Bramblestar at the thorn tunnel.

There he met his siblings, and decided to catch up with them. The first thing that they said to him was Howlpaw; who murmured in his ear, "Haven't you noticed that Cherrynose has been getting bigger? They must be her and Bumbleflight's kits!"

Streakpaw looked at his sister in shock. Did she know that he was just wondering why there weren't any queens, or if they were already out? And that he had noticed the two sitting very close together? Before he could ask her, Lightpaw brushed his other flank. "Hi, Streakpaw. Are you excited?" Lightpaw's eyes were shining with excitement, like an apprentice who just received his warrior name. "I can't wait to see all the other clans!"

Streakpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Me too. I want to see RiverClan, and ShadowClan, and WindClan!" The little apprentice mewed to his brother.

Howlpaw came in behind them, and said, "those are all the clans, you mousebrian! You could've just said the clans!" Her mew was kind and joking, mischief in her eyes.

Streakpaw smiled at his sister, but almost the rest of the journey to the island was quiet. They caught up with WindClan, but the two still kept their separate boundaries, as if the Great Battle-where the collaboration of clans was required for survival-had never happened.

WindClan stench had stung his nose most of the time, until the island silhouette came into view. The full moon started to rise above, and shining stars looked down upon the cats. Streakpaw looked all around him at the other cats, and saw Wolfpaw gazing at one star in particular. Streakpaw tried to follow his brother's gaze, but was lost in the labyrinth of winding, streaming stars across the midnight blue sky.

A few moments later, Streakpaw could see the island more clearly He saw cats of every clan on it, and smelled their different smells. He hadn't scented RiverClan yet-as they shared no boundaries between RiverClan to observe their foul stench-but he could tell which was, because RiverClan had a horrible fishy tang to it.

The tree bridge came into view, and Streakpaw observed as the older warriors crossed it skillfully. Wolfpaw and Howlpaw were in front of him, and Howlpaw was very nervous crossing. But Wolfpaw encouraged her that she could do it, saying that he would go and grab her if she fell. She crossed, and Wolfpaw did so too with fluid grace, as if he had done it before. Now was Streakpaw's turn.

Carefully, he gripped the edge of the tree with claws, and tried to move. But, every time he did, the roar of the water echoed in his ears, even though the current was even strong. The black water looked threatening, as if it could swallow him whole. But, he swallowed his fears and clawed his way across, leaving deep claw marks in it's trunk.

Lightpaw made it across easier than Streakpaw, but his brother was still wobbly, and he could tell Lightpaw was nervous too. Then, together, they set out to explore the island.

It was huge, and the scent of all four clans mingled in it. A huge oak sat in the middle, with many branches poking out. Streakpaw assumed that was where the leaders sat. Already two cats were sitting on it; a gray she-cat with blue eyes and shining fur, and a ginger tom too. Below, sitting on the twisted roots, was a black tom, and a cream furred she-cat.

As they went further around the island, two apprentices came up to Lightpaw and Streakpaw. One was black, the other was a mottled brown. The mottled brown one spoke up first. "Is this your first Gathering too?" His voice was slightly shy, but eager in a way.

Lightpaw nodded to the dark apprentice. "I'm Lightpaw, and this is my brother Streakpaw. We're from ThunderClan."

The black one spoke up this time, her mew indicating a she-cat. "I'm Reedpaw, and this is my friend Eaglepaw. I'm RiverClan, and he's WindClan. I accidentally run into him on the island just now, so that's how we know each other."

Streakpaw smiled, and just said 'ok'. There was so much more to explore, so many more cats to see, but before Streakpaw could wander off again, a summoning yowl came for the big oak. "Let the Gathering begin!"

Streakpaw turned around so he could see the big tree better. Four cats were perched on it; Streakpaw recognized Bramblestar, the two cats he saw earlier on it, and a fourth cat, that smelled of WindClan. Bramblestar had called the Gathering.

"Mistystar, would you like to go first?" Bramblestar flicked his tail at the gray she-cat, and she nodded, stepping forward.

"RiverClan is doing well in the weather. We have one new apprentice, Reedpaw." Mistystar paused so the cheering for Streakpaw's new friend would die down, and he looked back her. He head was dipped in embarrassment, but she peeked up at him and smiled. Then she continued. "Everything has been quiet, and StarClan has been treating us well with prey." She stepped back, and indicated Bramblestar to speak.

"We have four new apprentices; Howlpaw, Wolfpaw, Streakpaw, and Lightpaw." Cheers-mostly from ThunderClan-were all around Streakpaw as they chanted their names. Then Bramblestar continued. "We too have had plentiful prey, and hope it does not run out come leaf-bare. That is all ThunderClan has to report."

The ginger tom who was earlier on the tree mewed, "I'll go next" in a deep voice, and came forward. "ShadowClan has a new deputy after the retirement of Oakfur. Dawnpelt is the new deputy of ShadowClan." Cheers for Dawnpelt erupted from the cats, and for Oakfur as well. Streakpaw saw Lionblaze and Hollyleaf cheering a little too enthusiastically as well. "Other than that, prey is running well." He flicked his tail to the last cat, a mottled tom. "Onestar?" Before the ginger tom disappeared back into the shadows of the tree, Streakpaw noticed that he was streaked with gray from age.

The mottled tom stepped forward, dipping his head. He too had gray all over his fur. "Thank you, Rowanstar. WindClan has two new apprentices, Eaglepaw and Rabbitpaw." He paused for the cheering, then went on. "We chased out a fox towards the Horseplace, but, other than that, there is nothing of interest."

The other leaders looked to each other once, then nodded, dismissing the Gathering. "The Gathering is over," reported Rowanstar dryly. "Until the next moon, fellow clans, may StarClan be with you!"

Cats began to depart, and Streakpaw started to recognize more cats as they moved. There was Flametail, the medicine cat of ShadowClan, walking out with Jayfeather. An elderly Mothwing was behind them, followed by her apprentice Willowshine, and WindClan medicine cat Kestrelflight.

A stern mew broke into his thoughts, however. "Streakpaw!" Streakpaw recognized his father's deep voice, and hurried to him, without even a simple good bye to his new friends.

"Who was that you were with?" Lionblaze asked his son, licking his head.

"Oh, no one." Replied Streakpaw, and together him and his father went back to ThunderClan, and all Streakpaw could think about was that how Tawnypaw was prettier than Reedpaw.

**End! Did you like it? I was sad to see Littlecloud go, but he got really old, and I wanted to give Flametail the spotlight! XD Now he walks the skies with his friend Whitethroat…And, Onestar is still leader because he received his lives later than the other older leaders. Bye bye Blackstar :'(…One more thing: Pay attention to the cats in the groups before the Gathering back at camp; it could indicate future mates for some! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope I have a lot of readers so far! ^^ I'm actually getting kind of far with this…But, read on! And R&R!**

Howlpaw wandered the forest alone. It smelled good; like an herb-like scent. It reflected the forest on ThunderClan territory in the waking day; with auburn and multi-colored leaves crunching beneath her feet. Leaf-fall was here, and soon enough leaf-bare would be on it's cold way. It had been half a moon after the Gathering, and her training had been going well. Every night, she had the same dream, wandering the forest alone, but each night it was a different part. Tonight she was up by the abandoned twoleg nest, the sky was pale blue with not a cloud dotting it.

Suddenly, she froze. The scent of cat crept over her mouth, and she spun around, looking into the amber eyes of a cat. The cat had stars reflected in her fur; she must be a StarClan cat. Her fur was tortoiseshell and pretty, her frame lithe and small. Howlpaw backed away slowly. "Are you from StarClan?" her mew quivered. "Am I dead?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat purred with laughter. "No, sweet, you have more moons to see before you join us. I am Spottedleaf, and was the medicine cat when Firestar came into the forest. I presume you have heard of me?" Howlpaw nodded, too shaken for words. "I have always watched over the clan I left those many moons ago; it had been my destiny to die, yet I was so young. Sometimes, cats do die young, and their full duties to their clan are left unattended. But, they always can train in StarClan, even though they remain apprentice forever." Spottedleaf's kind eyes bore into her, and Howlpaw sensed that there was something important beneath her words.

"So, what did you come see me for? Why not see Jayfeather, or Bramblestar? I'm just an apprentice." she mewed, slightly shocked she was talking to a StarClan warrior.

Spottedleaf nodded, understanding. "Yes, you are an apprentice. But, remember my words. Young cats sometimes are destined to die young, but sometimes they are given another chance. Look at your mother for an example. But, even if cats die young, that doesn't mean they are unhappy, or should be forgotten. Always remember those whose times were too short."

Howlpaw's mind was whirling with confusion; what was Spottedleaf trying to tell her? Why not tell this to Jayfeather? But, before she could ask, the former medicine cat disappeared, leaving behind a trail of stars.

Opening her eyes to see her mentor, Howlpaw groaned. Hollyleaf had stuck her head in the apprentices' den, and was calling her and her siblings' names. Today was their first assessment, two moons into their training. "Howlpaw! Streakpaw! Wolfpaw! Lightpaw! Wake up! It's late, and you need to start your assessment!"

Howlpaw rolled over, and got up. Next to her Lightpaw was leaving the den, Streakpaw was stretching, but Wolfpaw was still asleep. Prodding her paw at her brother, she tried to wake him. He groaned, and swatted his paw at something invisible in the air. "Wolfpaw! Get up!" She hissed at her brother, and he immediately woke up.

"Whu-?" Moaned her brother groggily, rubbing his eyes on his bedding.

"Wolfpaw, we have our assessment to do. Now please get up; I don't want to be late." She instructed her brother, licked his face, and then headed out to wait with her mentor, her siblings, and their mentors.

Moments later, Wolfpaw emerged from the den, looking much better than he did when she woke him up. Cloudtail took the lead, heading them to the area between the Greenleaf Twolegplace and the old Thunderpath. "Now, I want you each to hunt on your own. We'll be watching you, but you won't see us. Just do your best, and try to catch as much as possible." The senior warrior, and Streakpaw's mentor, informed the apprentices, and they all nodded, Howlpaw noticed her brother Wolfpaw practically bouncing out of his fur, he seemed very excited! Cloudtail nodded, then with the other mentors, disappeared back into the undergrowth.

Lightpaw spoke first. "I'm going to hunt over there." He indicated _over there_ with his tail, near the ShadowClan border. "You guys can come with me if you want, but just don't interrupt my hunting."

Wolfpaw nodded to Lightpaw. "I'll hunt with you."

Howlpaw looked at Streakpaw. "I guess me and Streakpaw will hunt here." She said, and Streakpaw nodded, happy with the decision.

Wolfpaw went up to her, after Lightpaw disappeared for the hunting, and murmured to her, "do good, okay? I hope you do." Then licked her face. Howlpaw smiled, and Wolfpaw delved into the undergrowth after his brother.

Howlpaw turned to Streakpaw, but he had already gone. All she saw was his silver tabby tail before he went behind a tree, stalking a vole.

She opened her jaws, sniffing the air. A chaffinch caught her nose, and she saw it at the base of a tree, smashing a nut. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, she stalked the bird, and, right behind it, she jumped. It didn't even make a sound as she bit it's neck swiftly, killing it. Burying it at the base of the tree, she sniffed the air for more prey. But a stronger scent caught her jaws, a whiff of an overwhelming, fresh, and gross scent of an animal.

_Badger!_

The scent was fresh, and nearby. Swiftly, Howlpaw followed to scent, but stopped in her tracks as she saw white fur shot from the undergrowth in front of her, followed by three more cats. Then Howlpaw froze, and the sound that followed would forever echo in her ears until the day she joined StarClan.

Streakpaw let out a wail, and then a screech.

Bunching her muscles, Howlpaw bolted after their mentors and her brother. The badger must've caught him! The thought that he had been attacked by a badger made her legs go even faster.

In the clearing by the abandoned twoleg nest, Cloudtail was latched onto the large male badger, clawing at it's face. The badger was full grown, and huge, Hollyleaf snarled, and threw herself at him, as Cloudtail was shaken. Hollyleaf clawed at it's belly, making it roar.

Hollyleaf got shaken off, thrown onto the ground. Cloudtail growled, then threw himself at it, causing one if it's forepaws to bleed. Howlpaw charged out of the brambles that concealed her, and battered at the badger, but it just swung at her, and she went flying into Hollyleaf.

Through her blurred eyesight, she saw it go after Streakpaw. Her stomach lurched. Before flying herself back at the badger, Hollyleaf whispered to her apprentice, "Go get more warriors! Now!" Then her and Cloudtail clawed some more, with the help of Streakpaw.

Howlpaw nodded, and, not even thinking, shot through the bushes and bolted down towards the ThunderClan camp. With her speed, she almost fell into the hollow, but it was the smaller part, where Squirrelflight had fallen in many moons ago. Climbing into camp, she yowled "Badger!"

Warriors dripped out of their dens at once. They all were abuzz with worry, and the queen Cherrynose poked her head out, and the elders came out too. Bramblestar padded out of his den, and, eyes alight with worry, asked her what was wrong.

She blurted it quickly. "We were doing our assessment when a badger started attacking Streakpaw! Hollyleaf and Cloudtail are already over there, but Ivypool and Brackenfur are with Lightpaw and Wolfpaw, so they won't know!"

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes on the exhausted apprentice, and without removing his gaze, said sternly, "Lionblaze. Take Squirrelflight, Icecloud, and Tawnypaw. I'll come too. Howlpaw, do you have any more strength in you?" Her leader asked her, and she nodded. "Good. The come with us. Now, let's go!" He roared, and the patrol burst out of the camp and followed Howlpaw to where her brother, his mentor, and her own mentor were fighting a badger.

The badger had thrown of Cloudtail, who was lying on the ground, groaning. Hollyleaf was clawing at it's face, snarling to it, "Not! My! Nephew!" with each blow. The badger shook her off, and headed towards Streakpaw, who was clawing at the badger's belly. Bramblestar hurled himself at the badger, followed by Squirrelflight. The badger took one look at them, then looked back to Streakpaw, still ferociously nipping and attacking it. The badger swung it's forepaw, smashing into Streakpaw's whole body, sending him skidding back on the ground. He remained immobile.

Tawnypaw hurled herself at the badger, roaring in anger. She clawed at his chest, and Icecloud and Squirrelflight also attacked. Lionblaze climbed onto its back, and clawed at it's neck. The badger roared, and tried to shake him off, but Lionblaze held on tight. Squirrelflight nipped at it's belly hard, and the badger swung both forepaws at her. She ducked, but Icecloud had been hit instead. Blood swelled in the side of her face, but she continued to fight.

Bramblestar bit down hard onto it's back legs, and the badger fell back down, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. Lionblaze bit down on it's neck, and blood poured out. The badger was dead.

Bramblestar ran over to Cloudtail, to help him up. The white warrior was covered in blood-both his own and the badger's-and Tawnypaw bolted over to her best friend, Streakpaw. Streakpaw's fur was matted with blood and dirt, sprawled out on his back. Tawnypaw let out a shriek when she saw him.

"Streakpaw!"

She started sobbing, curling up beside him. Howlpaw froze. _No no no no…_She thought, horrorstricken. _Not Streakpaw…Anyone but him…not my brother…_She slowly padded over to him, lying on the ground. Motionless. His eyes glazed, staring up at the sky, sightless, and distant. Howlpaw let out a wail of sadness. But what happened next piled to her grief, and she knew that no matter how long she would live, nothing would ever be sadder than this.

Lionblaze had bolted over, and was leaning over Streakpaw's body. "My son!" He sobbed. "Not my son!"

Those words just about broke Howlpaw's heart. Squirrelflight padded up, her eyes looking sorrowful, and she put her tail-tip on Lionblaze's shoulder. Bramblestar and Cloudtail came over, and Bramblestar brushed his shoulder to Squirrelflight's flank, comforting her. Cloudtail's jaw was open in an agonizing yet silent wail. His own apprentice, struck down by a badger on his assessment.

Tawnypaw continuously licked Streakpaw murmuring to him quietly. Howlpaw only caught a couple words, but never had actually realized the dappled apprentice loved her brother. With a jolt, she realized that Streakpaw most likely loved her back.

Then she scented Lightpaw and Wolfpaw. Their mentors came over to Streakpaw's body, eyes covered in sadness. Lightpaw went next to Tawnypaw, his tail on her shoulder for comfort. He was crying too.

Wolfpaw came up next to Howlpaw, rubbing her flank with his. "I know how you feel, Howlpaw. I loved him too." And licked her face.

But, deep inside, Howlpaw knew that he didn't know how she felt. Because she knew this was going to happen, but she didn't realize it. Spottedleaf's ominous words rang in her head. Howlpaw should've said something, but, now her brother was dead.

**Poor Streakpaw! I had always known he was going to die, but I did really like him! :'( **


	7. 7 Cherrynose's kits

**Now, here comes Cherrynose's kits! I just need to kind of get this over with; so it will be kind of short. Sorry!**

Half a moon had passed since the death of Streakpaw. Jayfeather recalled the day when they brought his body into camp, and horror yet relief rocked his body. Horror that a badger had been on their territory, and had killed their apprentice and his nephew, and relief that the cat that could've wreaked havoc for ThunderClan with their disloyalty was gone. But that was automatically replaced with guilt; being relieved for his clanmate and nephew's death was no emotion of a medicine cat.

Leaf-bare had come; and with it came the icy mountain winds, slicing through the camp and bringing the chills to every cat. There hadn't been snow, but each day Jayfeather checked on his catmint supply, and expected a cat to come in his den with white cough. So far, there were no cats.

It was sunhigh when Bumblestripe came racing into his den. Jayfeather felt his paranoia flowing off his pelt.

"What is it, Bumblestripe?" Jayfeather asked him.

"I-it's Cherrynose!" He spluttered. "Her kits are coming!" Then he dashed back to the nursery, without another parting word.

Grumbling, Jayfeather sorted through his herbs, finding the ones he would need by their smell. Borage leaves for milk, Coltsfoot in case she had trouble breathing, juniper berries for strength, and raspberry leaves for painkillers. Dashing off with the herbs, he headed for the medicine den.

Cherrynose was lying in the center of the nursery, Hazeltail by her side. The Horseplace she-cat had moved into the nursery bearing Foxleap's kits only almost a moon ago. Bumblestripe was by his mate's side.

Jayfeather had to order him to leave, however, so he would have enough room. Cherrynose's ginger fur was parted everywhere, and her stomach was huge. "Take it easy, Cherrynose." Jayfeather encouraged her. "Here; eat these. They give you strength." he said, nudging the juniper berries towards her. She licked them up slowly, her breath shallow.

"I'm thirsty…" She whined, and immediately Bumblestripe soared off to the medicine den to get her some water. She started whimpering more, and ripples passed through her belly, signaling kits to come.

"Hold still; Cherrynose. A kit is coming very soon." Jayfeather pressed a paw up against her belly, but lightly, so he wouldn't hurt her. Then her remembered how he saved Cherrynose before she was born; by persuading her mother, Poppyfrost, to return back to the clan with her unborn kits.

She let out a small shriek, and a larger ripple passed over her stomach. Suddenly, a kit plopped out. Jayfeather nipped open it's sac, and started licking it's fur the wrong way, trying to make it breath. Finally, it gulped it first breath of fresh, leaf-bare air. Jayfeather examined it, and reported, "it's a she-cat."

Bumblestripe came in, and put the water down and his mate's paws. "Drink up." he ordered her, then saw the kit. He nosed at her, and it took his breath away. "She's ginger with darker stripes, Cherrynose. She's beautiful, almost a pinkish color." Jayfeather heard him coo at the she-kit, and then Cherrynose gasped once more in pain.

"It's okay, Cherrynose, you're doing fine. This kit's bigger, that's all." He told her, and then the larger kit plopped out on the soft bedding. Jayfeather opened the sac, and instructed Bumblestripe how to ten to it. "Lick it the wrong way so it can start to breath."

Jayfeather paused, then heard the strokes of his tongue on his son's fur. "A tom with light gray fur and patched darker gray fur…he's so adorable." Bumblestripe whispered, but Jayfeather still heard him. It was good to know what the kits looked like, at least.

When Cherrynose gasped again, this time worse than the last, Jayfeather gave her one raspberry leaf for the pain. She nodded gratefully, and licked it up, chewing the leaf. That seemed to ebb away the pain, but not completely. She started to groan in pain, and more ripples passed through her stomach. "This is the last kit, Cherrynose." Jayfeather told her. "You're doing great."

She shrieked, and then the last bundle slithered out onto the moss. Jayfeather released it from the sac, and started licking it the other way. He gave it to Cherrynose, and Bumblestripe asked, "what does it look like?"

Cherrynose replied, "she's ginger and dark gray splotched. She's so pretty."

Jayfeather sighed. Three healthy kits for ThunderClan. They were thriving, even after the Great Battle. He nudged the borage leaves for her and her milk, as the three kittens suckled. "Have you decided on names?" Jayfeather asked.

Jayfeather didn't hear anything for a moment, and assumed she was thinking of names. "What about for the tom, Webkit? The darker gray pattern make it look like cobwebs. And the ginger she-cat could be Russetkit, for her fur." Jayfeather sensed Bumblestripe nodding. "The ginger and gray she-cat could be…Stormkit! For her gray fur." Cherrynose finished.

"Those are beautiful names." Bumblestripe said. Jayfeather decided to go back to his den, leaving the kits and their parents alone. They were fine and healthy.

_But, _Jayfeather thought as he went back to his den. _Would they survive leaf bare?_

**So, there you have it! Their three kits. Please R&R!**


	8. Millie

**So, I really hope you guys like it so far! R&R! (as always!)**

Lightpaw looked over his shoulder. The forest was cold; leaf-bare had come. There hadn't been any snow yet even though it started almost a moon ago, but the wind was slicing through his pelt like the sharpest claw. But, the clan still needed to be fed. Lightpaw had gone out hunting for the clan, so he wouldn't end up freezing by hanging around the camp.

Lightpaw had already caught a skinny mouse and a vole, and had buried them in softer soil so that way the ground wouldn't freeze over them. He wanted to catch as much prey as possible to store in the camp. He had done well on his assessment that had been rescheduled after…the…_badger_, along with his other siblings too. But still, clan life was never the same without Streakpaw.

Tawnypaw seemed to have the most effect. The apprentice had always been quiet ever since his death, and more reserved than the independent, outgoing she-cat she used to be. Lightpaw had overheard Jayfeather talking to Icecloud, her mentor, who was wondering if Jayfeather had any herbs that would make her better. Jayfeather had responded, "there are no herbs that can heal a broken heart."

Suddenly, he froze. The scent of prey stung his jaws, making it water. Lightpaw looked around, and spotted a speckled rabbit. It was fairly large, and would feed probably all the elders. Crouching, Lightpaw stalked it, landing his paws lightly on the frosted leaves underneath him. Then, he pounced on the rabbit, landing right on it. It tried to squirm away, but he bit its neck, giving it the killing blow.

Lightpaw buried the rabbit underneath a beech tree, and noticed fallen nuts on the ground. Then, he remembered something that Howlpaw's mentor, Hollyleaf, along with Brackenfur, had taught him.

Lightpaw scooped up a couple beech nuts in his jaws, and scattered them by nearby trees. Then, he waited in the undergrowth for some prey to come pecking at it. Food was scarce even for birds and mice.

Suddenly, a squirrel peeped it's little head from two roots. Lightpaw waited for it to be further from the safety of it's nest, closer to him. Slowly, the squirrel moved towards the nut, one run at a time. Suddenly it stopped, lifting it's nose in the air. _Oh no, _Lightpaw thought. _Could it have scented me through this holly bush? _But then he let out a sigh of relief as the squirrel picked up the nut. Before it could move again, Lightpaw pounced, killing it immediately.

Lightpaw decided to head back to camp. Unburying his rabbit, mouse, vole, and squirrel, he gathered them in his jaws, but had to carry the vole under his chin. Then he padded back to camp from where he was by the WindClan border.

Lightpaw strode into camp, and headed straight for the fresh kill pile. There he deposited his kills, and Bramblestar came up behind him. "That rabbit looks great." He praised. "Why don't you go take it to the elders? I'm sure they haven't been fed yet; no patrols have returned. They'll most definitely thank you."

Lightpaw nodded, embarrassed by the compliment, and took the rabbit and dragged it to the elders den.

In the elders' den, Fireheart and Sandstorm were sharing tongues. Dustpelt was cleaning himself, and Graystripe and Millie were asleep, pressed up against each other. When Lightpaw dragged the rabbit it, Dustpelt was the first to notice. He lifted his head, and licked his lips when he saw the rabbit. "About time," he growled. "I was just getting ready to eat Snorey over here." The elderly tom flicked his tail to where Graystripe slept, snoring.

Lightpaw paused, sniffing the air. Something smelled…off. Different. Shrugging it off, he just decided it was probably the air, indicating a snowstorm to come.

Sandstorm and Fireheart looked up too, and a light in their eyes blossomed when they saw the rabbit. "Thanks, Lightpaw. I'm sure you went through a lot of trouble to get this for us." Sandstorm praised him, then prodded and Graystripe and Millie to wake them up. "Wake up, you lazy furball!" She scolded the gray striped tom. "There's a rabbit waiting for you, and I'll eat your share if you don't!" Her words were harsh, but there was some amusement in her mew.

Graystripe rose his head, looking dazed. "Wha-? Food?" He asked, then saw the rabbit. "Thanks, Lightpaw." said the gray elder, then woke up his mate. "Millie, there's a rabbit here for us." But his mate slept on. "Millie, c'mon, wake up, you dormouse!"

But she didn't stir.

Lightpaw gasped, horror clenching his heart. Graystripe pressed his muzzle to Millie's flank, then withdrew it in horror. "She's not breathing, and she's ice-cold." Graystripe's voice was filled with horror. "Millie?" He said quieter, nosing his mate. Then he looked up at Lightpaw. "Fetch Jayfeather."

Lightpaw nodded, and practically flew to the medicine cat's den. "Jayfeather!" He called. "Come quick!"

The blind medicine cat grumbled, coming out of the back of his den. "What?" He asked irritably.

"I think Millie's dead!" Lightpaw's little voice was horrorstruck.

Immediately, Jayfeather sprung into action. He grabbed the herbs he needed, and raced after Lightpaw to the elders' den. There, Graystripe was in the exact same position he was when Lightpaw left, curled up next to her.

Before Jayfeather did herb work on the elder, he put a paw to her neck, feeling it. Then he looked up, sorrow in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said. "She must've died in her sleep from the cold. She has no pulse."

Graystripe let out a yowl of sorrow. His second mate had died. Lightpaw had heard that his first, Silverstream, had died giving birth to their kits, Feathertail and Stormfur, and Feathertail had died on the Great Journey helping the Tribe of Rushing Water.

As the other elders feasted silently on the rabbit, Graystripe sobbed, too wrapped up in his own sorrow to dine. Jayfeather, with the help of Lightpaw, dragged Millie's body out into the clearing, where all the cats could see it. Then they started licking her fur, making her clean. When Jayfeather started rubbing herbs onto her pelt to make her smell nice, Lightpaw suddenly started feeling nostalgic, and remembered his own brother's vigil. His heart tightened with sadness.

One by one, their clanmates started coming out, shocked looks on their faces of seeing Millie, the cat who followed Graystripe to the lake and proved herself worthy of a warrior, had died. Graystripe had come right out of the elders' den, and was now pressing his muzzle to hers, eyes distant and sad. Bumbleflight came out of the nursery, his kits and mate right behind him. Briarlight had been sunning on some rocks, and had now dragged herself over to her mother's body, weeping on her brother's shoulder, who was supported by his mate. Stormkit, Russetkit, and Webkit were sitting all around Millie, with confused looks on their faces. The kits were only about two moons old, and they didn't understand that their grandmother just died. Lightpaw felt a flash of pity for the kits.

Stormkit, the ginger and gray she-kit, was balancing on top of a rock when she was suddenly scolded by her mother, Cherrynose. "Stop that! A noble elder has died*."

Stormkit was caught off guard by the scolding, and fell off the rock, letting out a little squeak. Then she got up, and ran over to her siblings and mother, asking who has died.

Right as Cherrynose was about to inform her daughter that her grandmother had died, Cloudtail suddenly burst into the clearing, with Squirrelflight and Birchfall at his paws. They all looked paranoid and scared, their eyes wild, like they had seen an army of badgers.

"Tawnypaw is floating in the lake!"

**OH NO! Poor Tawnypaw…why is she in the lake? I bet you guys can guess…**

_*This is what Daisy said to one of her kits when Ashfur had been killed, in _Sunrise_. Or was it Millie? I can't remember…_


	9. Tawnypaw

**I'm naming chapters now, in case you haven't noticed! It's makes everything easier for me…And I apologize since this took a while; I've been away. Sorry!**

Wolfpaw looked up in horror at Cloudtail. Tawnypaw, floating in the lake? What did he mean? Bramblestar jumped down from Highledge, sending rocks showering, his eyes ablaze. "Explain, Cloudtail." He ordered.

Cloudtail immediately spilled everything quickly. "My patrol and I were hunting down by the lake when we scented something, and went to investigate. There we saw her body floating in the water, freezing!"

Toadstep stumbled out from the warriors' den. "Then what are we waiting for?" He growled. "My daughter's drowning; let's go get her!" His tail lashed.

Bramblestar nodded. "Cloudtail, take Birchfall, Toadstep, Cinderheart, and Wolfpaw with you. Try and bring her back. _Alive." _Then the tabby looked towards Jayfeather who was staring blindly at everything, next to Millie. "Jayfeather, go with them. She may need treating right away. Have Howlpaw carry some of your herbs, and you can be on your way."

Jayfeather nodded, and flicked his tail. Wolfpaw followed him, disappearing into his den, right behind him.

Jayfeather immediately started pulling shelves apart, muttering to himself. "Chamomile for her heart and mind, Chickweed in case of white cough, coltsfoot for breathing, feverfew for temperature, yarrow for the water, lavender for chills, poppy seeds, ragwort for strength, tansy for a cough, thyme for shock…"

Wolfpaw was at first shocked at how many herbs the medicine cat mentioned, but then he probably guessed that this didn't really happen often, and he would need as many herbs as he could.

Jayfeather gave Wolfpaw a pile of herbs to bring, and her fastened them in his jaws. On his way out, Howlpaw thrust her way through the crowd and wished her brother good luck. He nodded, unable to respond through all the herbs in his mouth. Then he followed Jayfeather out.

The journey down to the lake was quick, with paws moving fast, eager to get to the drowning apprentice. When they were finally there, Wolfpaw saw some warriors perk their nose up, detecting her scent. However, Wolfpaw couldn't, since the herbs were disguising all the scents. Jayfeather spat his on the ground, and Wolfpaw did the same along the shoreline.

Wolfpaw carefully walked towards the icy water, bracing himself for what he was about to see. He saw his mother, Cinderheart, wade into the icy water, and her gasp at it's bitter coldness. He wondered why she was the cat to go in, then remembered that many moons ago, Jayfeather taught her how to swim so she could strengthen her leg. Watching her, he noticed his mother was almost as good as a RiverClan cat!

He watched Cinderheart swim towards something, but his mother was blocking Wolfpaw's sight of it. She latched onto it, sinking her jaws into Tawnypaw's scruff, and dragged her back to shore. That was when Wolfpaw got a better view of her; her fur was scruffy and waving outward in the water, and he could see her ribs. Her eyes were closed, her tail streaming behind her.

Horror made him stand back, thrumming through his whole body, making it shake. Tawnypaw had been a beautiful cat before his brother's death, and Wolfpaw had taken a liking to her. But now, she was gone to StarClan, with Streakpaw.

Then Wolfpaw remembered his brother. Streakpaw and Tawnypaw had been extremely close, and his death changed Tawnypaw forever. Was her death not an accident, but perhaps maybe even on purpose, so she could go to StarClan and be with her beloved? Wolfpaw would never know for sure.

Cinderheart came back to shore, and carefully dropped Tawnypaw. Jayfeather immediately started licking her fur, but the wrong way, to get the blood flowing and the warmth. Toadstep, Cloudtail, and Birchfall were all rubbing their fur up against her to try and make her warm, but Wolfpaw didn't understand why. She was dead, right?

Then Jayfeather let out a yowl. "She's breathing! She's alive!"

Wolfpaw sucked in his breath. She was alive? After suffering through the cold water, dragging her down, filling her lungs…? Next to him, his mother lurched forward to Tawnypaw, crouching at her side and Wolfpaw did the same. He padded over to her, and already Jayfeather was assessing her state and giving her herbs. However, her jaws were gaping open, and she was unconscious.

Jayfeather flipped her onto her stomach, and suddenly Tawnypaw gasped, her eyes flying open. Before she could say a word, she choked up a lot of water, and sand and grit. Wolfpaw cringed, looking away.

Jayfeather nosed at her, and she let out a feeble mew of pain. Quickly he nudged several herbs towards her, and she chewed them up slowly, before drifting back to the ground and to unconsciousness. The medicine cat gritted his teeth, clearly not expecting this.

He flicked his tail at the warriors, and they gathered up Tawnypaw, and carried her back to camp.

Back at camp, every single cat was a wreck over Tawnypaw. The young she-cat was still alive, but just barely. Every time she woke up, there would only be enough time for her to maybe eat a herb or two, but then she would slip back into unconsciousness. When Wolfpaw made it back to camp, he learned that that day was supposed to be her last assessment; her path to a warrior was made clear. But she thrown it away into the lake, along with herself. Bramblestar had announced that only if she made it through, would she become a warrior-he would not give Tawnypaw her warrior name unless she was sure to recover.

And with leaf-bare just beginning, Jayfeather was busy running around, handing out herbs to every elderly cat. He also had to deal with Tawnypaw, who required a lot of attention, and the cats who were in shock, like Ravenpaw. The night Tawnypaw lied in the medicine cat's den, only the large father Toadstep was able to sleep next to her. Outside the den, Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw, and Hailpaw slept. Jayfeather had taken Howlpaw for several days, so she could help him with his medicine cat-ness, or as Hailpaw had always called it.

Yet, the days after Tawnypaw's stunt in the lake, clan life continued quietly and slowly. Not many cats would share tongues; and those who did would do it silently, whispering their thoughts to one another. Graystripe was still in shock over Millie's death, now, he had only three kits out of five, and had lost both mates. The more Wolfpaw spent in the elders' den, the more he learned about the elder and his life, and the more he pitied Graystripe. Losing his forbidden love during the birth of their kits and losing the kits to another clan, then again losing his first daughter to another's clan's skies, another prophecy, on one for StarClan. And yet, his son had stayed with the cats Feathertail had died for, mating with one of them. Stormfur rarely visited the clans, and never on a basis-Wolfpaw had never seen the gray warrior who lived with the Tribe. Then, during the Great Battle, Graystripe's daughter gave her life to fend for StarClan, and a short one at that. Yet Blossomfall gave birth to a litter of kits, although one of them is on the brink of death. And his other daughter, his only living daughter, now has crippled back legs, and she can never live the full life of a warrior until she joins StarClan. Graystripe's mate had passed away next to him, and now his granddaughter may die from a broken heart, and a cold soul.

The more Wolfpaw thought of it, the more he wondered why this had to happen all to Graystripe. Why not spread it among the cats, instead of making one cat suffer enormously? Graystripe did not deserve whatever sorrow he had received, only the joy. And he sacrificed his life for others when he was caught by the Twoleg, and had to travel so far to get back to the clans he loved, along with his new mate. Wolfpaw now wondered why did StarClan do this to Graystripe, and started getting mad about it. Was StarClan really as merciful as everyone praised them for?

And yet…life went on for Wolfpaw, and each day was becoming a familiar pattern for him. Sleep, wake up, patrol, hunt, train, then spend his extra time either talking to his littermates, checking on Tawnypaw and the elders, or being in the nursery with Cherrynose's litter. Stormkit had attitude and a headstrong personality; Wolfpaw wanted to mentor her when he became a warrior. Which would be soon…

**Sorry its so short! I want to try and get this done, but I'm not trying to rush through it and make it horrible. Sorry if it is! But, I want to get it done because I have more to work on, and, I'm doing a sequel to this. Yay, right? Aaaaaanyways, please R&R! You make my day when you do that, so PLEASE!**


	10. The Gathering

_**Okay, here's the next chapter! What will happen to Tawnypaw? Will she live, or will she die? It's in the paws of StarClan…haha! Actually, it's up to me! **_

_Howlpaw pushed her way through her clanmates and into the clearing. Bramblestar had just called a clan meeting, and it was for the Gathering tonight. Looking up above, Howlpaw saw bright stars starting to form in the bloodred sky. She prayed to StarClan that among those stars, somewhere Tawnypaw was not there, and wouldn't be there for many moons to come. _

_She found her brother, who gestured her to sit. She planted her rump right next to him, brushing her pelt with his. He put his tail on her shoulder, and then Bramblestar started to speak._

"_Tonight is the Gathering, and I have chosen who shall come to represent ThunderClan. If I call your name, once the meeting is over, go over to the thorn barrier." He paused, making sure that everyone listened, his words echoing off the stony walls of the camp. "Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, Foxleap, Swiftpaw, Hailpaw, Ravenpaw, Lightpaw, Howlpaw, Wolfpaw, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Jayfeather, and Leafpool and Squirrelflight." Without another word, Bramblestar jumped off of Highledge and vanished through the thorn tunnel, waiting on the other side in the forest. _

_Before Howlpaw could go anywhere, she felt something sharp at the base of her tail. Whirling around, she saw Russetkit, Webkit, and Stormkit, all playing with her tail. Next to her was Swiftpaw, who had an amused expression on her face. _

"_Promise you tell us all about the Gathering!" Squeaked Russetkit. Her bright eyes gleamed with excitement, clearly all three kits wanted to know what would happen at the Gathering. _

_Howlpaw nodded at them, then lightly batted at Webkit, who had dug his tiny claws into her tail. It stung only a little bit, but the kit was only being playful. "Now, get back to your mother. I need to get going!" The kits mewed their goodbyes', and Howlpaw headed out of the camp with Swiftpaw and Wolfpaw beside her. _

_As they made their way around the Lake, she heard several warriors talking about what Bramblestar would say at the Gathering. "I wonder if he'll mention anything about Tawnypaw." Hazeltail murmured, her belly heavy with kits. Howlpaw was surprised that Bramblestar had chosen her to make the journey. Next to her, her mate Foxleap nuzzled at her head. _

"_Well, whatever he says, it's not really any of the clans business." mewed Foxleap, and Hazeltail just nodded. _

_But Hailpaw seemed to take up their conversation. "I don't think he should say it; it'll make us sound weak." The young apprentice said, his voice rigid. _

_Swiftpaw looked at her brother discouragingly. "Does it really make us weak if one of our apprentices is injured? And you're sister, too! She'll recover, so how will it make us seem weak? Bramblestar would just be passing on news!" She practically spat at her brother. _

_Howlpaw blinked. She had never expected Swiftpaw-the kind, caring cat she was-to score at anyone with her tongue, especially her own brother. But, then again, Hailpaw wasn't being to kind towards his sister or his leader. _

_But Hailpaw just shrugged, and moved on to walk alone. Swiftpaw grunted. "Good riddance." She murmured. _

_Howlpaw looked up at her. "But, he's your brother!" She protested. "Don't you love him enough to be kind?" Howlpaw said, before she even knew what she was going to say. Holding back, afraid Swiftpaw would yell at her too, Howlpaw closed her eyes tight. _

_But Swiftpaw only sighed. "I would think so too, but, lately he's been such a bossy and mean furball. He thinks he the most senior warrior, and talks like he's deputy. He really hasn't been very kind; either if it's towards me, warriors, our father, or even Tawnypaw's accident. He even practically yells at Ravenpaw everyday, telling him he's useless. Jayfeather doesn't say a word about it, though. He just says that sometimes cats can be angry a lot." The older apprentice seemed hopeless. _

_Howlpaw nudged her. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Everything turns out okay. I'm sure Tawnypaw will be perfectly fine." Her words of encouragement seemed to brighten the white, gray and black apprentice, and they continued the journey to the Island. _

_Soon, they came to the Treebridge, and the scents of RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan touched her nose. "We're the last clan." She whispered to Wolfpaw, and he nodded. Together, they crossed the Treebridge and into the Island._

_This was her second Gathering, but crossing the fallen tree still seemed to get easier, and the Island never ceased to tingle her paws with excitement when she journeyed onto it's grounds. Here, the clans could be together in peace. _

_Right as she ands her brother, along with Swiftpaw and Ravenpaw, got onto the island, Swiftpaw and Ravenpaw were greeted by several young warriors. It was a she-cat and two toms; who smelled of WindClan. Out of the corner of her eye, Howlpaw saw Wolfpaw head off with the senior warriors. _

_The she-cat was black with gray stripes, and one of the toms was gray. The other tom was black, and was looking at Howlpaw. _

_Swiftpaw touched noses with the three cats. "Rainpaw! Rockpaw! Shadowpaw!" greeted Swiftpaw, and the three cats flicked their ears. _

_The she-cat, Rainpaw, informed Swiftpaw, "we're not apprentices any more, silly! I'm now Rainstripe, Rockpaw is Rocktooth, and Shadowpaw is now Shadowclaw!" Shadowclaw, the black tom, smiled at Howlpaw. _

"_Who're your friends, Swiftpaw? Or do you have your warrior name?" Shadowclaw asked, still eying Howlpaw. She felt uncomfortable under his watchful gaze. _

_Swiftpaw held her head. "No, Bramblestar still hasn't granted us our warrior names. It's being…postponed." Then her voice lightened. "This is Wolfpaw, and this is his sister, Howlpaw." _

_Shadowclaw then turned to Swiftpaw, after several more moments of looking at Howlpaw. "How old are they?"_

_Swiftpaw's whisker's twitched. "They're two moons younger than us, since we're the same age." Then she eyed him curiously. "Why? Do you have a liking to Howlpaw?"_

_Howlpaw tucked her ears flat against her head, embarrassed to take the spotlight in front of these new warriors. Shadowclaw ducked in embarrassment, then pretended to clout at her ear. "Never, stupid furball! I'm WindClan through and through!" _

_But Swiftpaw still purred almost silently in her throat. Then Rocktooth cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "So, how's things in WindClan doing?" _

_Rainstripe flicked her ears, her gaze turning to the Oak trees. "You'll find out soon enough."_

_Bramblestar, Onestar, Rowanstar, and Mistystar were all on top of the tree. At the base was Lionblaze, Dawnpelt, Reedwhisker, and a cat that Howlpaw didn't recognize. But, she did see her father talking to the cat, and saw that his muscles had tensed. Then he looked up at the tree, listening to leaders, although a scowl was still on his face. _

_Rowanstar went first. "We have one new warrior, Badgerclaw." He paused, letting the clans cheer his name, then continued. "We chased out a young fox upstream; and am sure that it won't return." Then the russet-colored tom backed up, dipping his head towards Mistystar. _

_The RiverClan leader stepped forward, her blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "RiverClan is doing well in leaf-bare. The water had supplied us with fish, and we have a new elder. Mosspelt has now retired." The clans cheered her name, and Howlpaw noticed that Mosspelt wasn't here, although she did seem well-liked. _

_Bramblestar stepped forward, and Howlpaw felt her stomach clench. Would he speak of Tawnypaw? "We are also doing well in this leaf-bare. However, one of our elders, Millie, has died in her sleep. She was an honorable warrior, and will be remembered for many moons to come." The clans cheered her name, honoring her, and Howlpaw realized that most cats from the other clans knew Millie. She had come back with Graystripe from the old forest during a Gathering, so many cats must've known her. Nearby, she also saw Graystripe stifle a sob. _

_And then when Onestar stepped forward, the clench around Howlpaw's belly released. He hadn't spoken of Tawnypaw. _

"_WindClan is doing well, but leaf-bare has also taken one of our clanmates. My deputy, Ashfoot, has died of greencough." He bowed his head for a moment, honoring the deputy. Howlpaw recalled seeing her at her last Gathering, and remembered that she shared the elderly WindClan cat's blood. _

"_Our new deputy is Heathertail." _

_As the clans were cheering Heathertail's name, Howlpaw saw her father. It seemed his gaze was fixated on the mysterious cat at the base of the tree, who must be Heathertail. I wonder what they were talking about. _Wondered Howlpaw. Then Onestar went on. "We also have three new warriors; Rainstripe, Shadowclaw, and Rocktooth." The clans cheered their names, and Howlpaw felt Shadowclaw's gaze burning into her pelt. 

All she could focus on was the WindClan warrior's dark gaze, fixated onto her fur, for the rest of the Gathering. When every cat was dismissed, she once again saw her father and Heathertail argue again, but then another cat's voice made her concentration shatter. 

"Your father is Lionblaze, right?"

She whirled around to see Shadowclaw staring intently at her. Howlpaw nodded.

He smiled, his eyes gleaming. "My parents are Heathertail and Gorsetail, but to be honest, I don't think Heathertail really likes him." As Howlpaw turned to look into his dark brown eyes, he said something that surprised her, completely off topic. 

"You have pretty eyes." He murmured, and got so close their noses almost touched. 

A shiver ran down her spine. For whatever reason, something deep inside her told herself to not trust this tom. Suddenly her father's angry yowl shattered the lock that wasd between the twos' gaze. 

"Howlpaw! Come on!" Her father sounded angry. 

She took one last glance at Shadowclaw, and, before she could protest, he quickly licked her ear. "Go on," his breath was in her ear. "I'll look forward to seeing you next time."

Without another glance, Howlpaw turned and ran after her father. Chills ran up and down her spine. What did Shadowclaw want? Was he just being friendly? _No, _she told herself. _That was more than being friendly. Does he…like me? _

Another voice told her, _well, he did say you have pretty eyes. _

Howlpaw hissed at it though. _Enough! _She scolded it. _I can't like him; he's WindClan, I'm ThunderClan! It's that simple!_

Linelinelineline

When Howlpaw caught up to her father, she could tell he was fuming. Trying to shake away the thoughts of Shadowcalw, she asked him, "Father?"

Lionblaze turned to his daughter. "Yes?" His amber eyes seared anger.

Howlpaw sucked in her breath. Lionblaze looked absolutely _terrifying. _His eyes blazed, and Howlpaw felt scared for a moment, but she quickly shook it away. _He's my father, for StarClan's sake! I have no reason to fear him!_

She shook her fur, then asked him, "What were you and Heathertail talking about? You seemed angry at her."

Her father sighed. "It's…complicated." He mewed, his voice stressed. "I-I'll tell you when you're older, okay? I'm sorry, it's just, I'm tired, and…" He trailed off.

But Howlpaw nodded, completely understanding. "Of course." She mewed, and walked back to camp, Wolfpaw's tail on her back the whole time, his pelt brushing hers. It comforted her, but she still would never be able to get the image of Shadowclaw's mesmerizing gaze, and his voice, from her mind. She shivered once more, then headed back to camp.

**Did you like? If this was people, Shadowclaw would be a creepy dude…Anyways, I hope you guys like! I was actually hoping to add more to this, but since its five pages right now, I'll use another chapter. Don't forget to press that little lonely button down below, people! *hint hint hint***


	11. The Golden Field

**Okay, chapter 11, here we come! Wow, I'm getting far with this! XD! Although in the future, it will all be over soon, although the story will continue in the sequel! And, sorry since some things are getting confusing. As Spottedwind19 has pointed out, at first I had Cherry**_**cloud **_**with kin of Bumblestripe (who was with Hazeltail), but now she's Cherrynose with Bumblestripe. I'm sorry if this is confusing! So in fact it is Cherrynose with Bumblestripe, Hazeltail with Foxleap. Kay? I'm glad we got that sorted out. Sorry if I confused anyone.**

Lightpaw stretched as he entered the clearing. The Gathering had just ended, and the moon was still high in the sky. It wouldn't set for a bit, but he would still be grateful for what sleep he could get.

Deciding to check on Tawnypaw, he made his way through the clearing. He noticed that Howlpaw and Swiftpaw were heading to the apprentices' den, already tired, with Wolfpaw and Hailpaw right behind them. He saw his father, Lionblaze, purr as he greeted his mate Cinderheart, but his father seemed upset-maybe even angry-over something.

But instead of asking his father, he kept his paws on the path to the medicine den. Before he entered, Brightheart came out of the den, and a voice called after her. "Thank you, Brightheart!" Lightpaw entered through the lichen. There he found Jayfeather tending over Tawnypaw, even though Jayfeather also got back from the Gathering. Lightpaw figured that Brightheart had watched Tawnypaw when Jayfeather went to the Gathering.

Jayfeather didn't look up at Lightpaw, but then Lightpaw realized there was no point to, since he was blind. "Hi, Jayfeather. How's she doing?" He asked the gray tabby.

Jayfeather didn't stop working when he answered. "Do you want the truth, or the happy fantasy?" His voice was grim, and layered with annoyance and sharpness.

Lightpaw gritted his teeth for his uncle. "The truth." He made his voice sound stern.

Jayfeather grunted. "In truth, I really don't know if she can make this out alive. She hasn't been awake once that lasted for enough time to ask her what she was thinking." His voice was still grim, but Lightpaw could also tell it was strained with anger towards himself, and tired from over-working.

His stomach tightened at Jayfeather's update. Tawnypaw was most likely to die…To join his brother in StarClan.

Walking out of the medicine den, all Lightpaw could think of was how many days she had left.

Linelinelinelineline

When Lightpaw woke, he was the only apprentice left in the den. Quickly gathering his bearings, he headed out of the den and into the pouring sun light. Sun-high was not far off. In the clearing, Cloudtail and Brightheart were sharing tongues. Lightpaw guessed that while her mentor wasn't working today, Swiftpaw must be in the training hollow with Ravenpaw.

When Lightpaw made it to the center of the clearing, he heard a cat call his name. Whirling around, he saw Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Ivypool. His father had called his name; apparently his anger from last night had faded.

Lightpaw padded up to them, and Hollyleaf asked, "are you up for some hunting?" Lightpaw noticed his father's claws gouged at the ground, apparently excited to dig them deep into prey.

Lightpaw nodded, and together, they padded through the thorn tunnel and into the forest.

As Lightpaw hunted with his father, aunt, and friend Ivypool, he thought about Tawnypaw. Worry continuously crept through him, fear that she would die. What if she had gone into the lake on purpose? What, if she woke up, what if she would be mad that she had lived, since her plan had gone wrong?

Then Lightpaw remembered seeing Leafpool in the den as well. She was coming in and out of the medicine den, apparently helping Jayfeather with Tawnypaw. Lightpaw recalled the day when Lionblaze and his siblings had explained to Lightpaw everything about their family, and that Leafpool had once been a medicine cat.

When Lightpaw returned to where the hunting patrol was supposed to meet after sunhigh, he had collected only a vole. Ivypool was already there, washing herself, her large thrush on the snowy ground next to her. Lionblaze was next to her, cleaning his pads. A scrawny blackbird and a mouse were by his side.

Hollyleaf suddenly emerged from the bushes, carrying a skinny rabbit and a mouse under her head, tucked between her throat and her jaw. Lionblaze's eyes widened. "Nice catch Hollyleaf!" He congratulated her.

Hollyleaf flicked her tail to show she heard him, since her mouth was full of rabbit. Spitting it on the ground, she said. "This rabbit was a mouse-brain! I was in the tree above him, and even after I shook all the branches, he still didn't run!"

Ivypool let out a _mroww _of laughter. "Well, be thankful, because if he ran you'd just come back with that small mouse!"

Hollyleaf purred, and together, they gathered their catches and headed back to camp.

While his paws took him back to camp, Lightpaw's mind dreaded to return. He feared that by the time he had returned to camp, Tawnypaw would have joined StarClan.

Hollyleaf noticed him being quiet. "What's wrong, Lightpaw?" She asked him, concern in her eyes.

Lightpaw scuffled his paws. "I-I'm just worried about Tawnypaw, that's all." His mew was quiet, and he looked down at his paws.

Hollyleaf licked his ear. "It'll all be okay, little one. Even if she dies, she will be happy in StarClan. You know that. She will be with Streakpaw." Her mew was gentle, and Lightpaw felt soothed. He just nodded.

A couple minutes later, then got back to camp. Sunlight was filtering through the branches, the branches that belong from the trees near the ShadowClan border. The sun was nearing it's set. Cats were filling the clearing, depositing their prey onto the pile and catching the last of the sun's dying rays on the flat rocks. Others were sharing tongues, and Lightpaw's heart soared when he saw Tawnypaw in the medicine den, still breathing.

They passed Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sharing tongues, and Leafpool and Sorreltail. It was good that Leafpool was, since she had been rejected by her clanmates for so long after her secret was revealed. The elders were sunning themselves on the rocks, along with Brackenfur, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. The three warriors were growing old, and being the senior warriors, they had the right to sun themselves more than any cat. Foxleap and Icecloud were sitting next to Hazeltail, plump with her kits, and Mousewhisker. They had their heads bent together, talking quietly. Cinderheart was on a hunting patrol with her sister Poppyfrost, along with Whitewing and Birchfall. Briarlight was doing her exercises, while Bumblestripe, Cherrynose, and Molefur watched. Stormkit, Russetkit, and Webkit were play-wrestling nearby.

The thorn tunnel rustled, and Toadstep, Rosepetal, Berrynose, and Spiderleg entered the camp, jaws full with prey. The elders den rustled, and emerged from it was Ravenpaw and Hailpaw, their jaws full of old moss. Swiftpaw headed towards them, carrying fresh moss in her jaws. She brushed her flank next to Ravenpaw before disappearing into the elders' den. Lightpaw saw his siblings, Wolfpaw and Howlpaw, heading to Jayfeather's den with some moss on a stick, and a disgruntled look on Howlpaw's face, who was carrying the stick in her jaws. Lightpaw figured it must be mouse bile.

Yet when his siblings called him over, asking to eat with him, Lightpaw just shook his head. "I'm sorry," he admitted. "I just wanted to go check on Tawnypaw, then take a nap before it's mealtime." He brushed his fur over Wolfpaw, then headed on to the medicine den. There, he found Jayfeather and Leafpool, crouched over a tiny Tawnypaw. Ever since her accident, her frame had become withered and fragile, like a dew drop, being able to break at any moment. Her chest rose, but it wasn't the normal rhythm. Her breath was drawn in and sucked out at different times, raspy. Her condition sent Lightpaw' stomach plummeting.

Leafpool looked up. "Oh, hello there, Lightpaw." His grandmother said quietly. "What can we do for you?"

Yet, just as Leafpool spoke, Jayfeather had almost growled, "Hi, Lightpaw."

Jayfeather shot Leafpool a look, and Lightpaw understood it. Leafpool wasn't the medicine cat, yet she had said 'we', indicating the opposite. She sighed, and turned back to Tawnypaw, leaving Jayfeather with Lightpaw.

"Well, you heard her." He growled. "What do you need?"

Lightpaw was slightly taken aback by his anger, but knew it was only tension over Tawnypaw. "I-I just wanted to see how she was doing." He stammered.

Jayfeather sighed. "The truth?"

Lightpaw nodded. "Yes, please."

The blind medicine cat closed his eyes, and spoke quietly. "Her heartbeat slowed down this moment to an unusual and unhealthy rate. She hasn't woken every since this morning. I'm afraid we're going to lose her very soon."

Lightpaw's eyes fluttered. He gasped. _No! _Opening his mouth in a silent wail, Lightpaw whined. _How can StarClan let this happen? _He asked himself. Yet, no starry cat answered him.

Lightpaw opened his eyes to see Leafpool's tail on his shoulder. "Wherever she is, we must know that in StarClan, she will still be happy." Lightpaw closed his eyes again. Wasn't those words the same Hollyleaf had said to him, just now?

Not wanting to spend another moment in the medicine den, where Tawnypaw's proclaimed death bed was, Lightpaw abruptly got up and headed for the apprentices den. Ignoring the cats who called his name, he headed to his nest, which was way in the back of the den, away from the hustle and bustle of the clan. Secluded. That was the feeling he yearned for right now.

Eventually, his eyelids grew heavy, and sleep overcame him.

Lightpaw dreamed that he was in a golden field. High above, the sun sparkled down onto it, shining it almost white. Flowers of all kinds sprung up, scenting the field with delicious aromas.

Suddenly, mist gathered in the field. Storm clouds appeared overheard, blotting out the sun, turning everything dark. A chill ran up Lightpaw's spine, and heavy rain started to pour down onto him. It weighted into his fur, making it heavy, and dragging him down into the ground. Struggling to stand, Lightpaw tried shaking out his fur, but it only gathered more raindrops. The yellow grass in the field seemed to turn brown, and seemed to tug at him, trying to pull him down. Horrified, Lightpaw let out a wail of terror, but it was only to me lost in the hard patter of the rain. Mist surrounded him, turning everything into a soggy gray, and, feeling that he had lost hope, the last thing he remembered seeing was a tree through the mist…

A jagged streak of lightning lit up the sky for a moment, dispersing the mist, and the grass seemed to have released its' hold on Lightpaw. The rain of his fur stopped weighing him down.

When the lightning shocked the sky, Lightpaw looked up, and his body froze, chilled. Through the falling rain, Lightpaw could've sworn he saw the pallid, translucent outline of a cat. Then he recognized the cat, skinny, disheveled, and a lost look in their eyes.

Tawnypaw.

She was crouching in the sky, a look of pure terror on her face. Her eyes were gaunt and distant, lost, and Lightpaw looked further, as if looking to her soul. Yet it seemed she had none. Her fur clung to her pelt, bones showing, and he noticed her breath came in raspy gasps.

Realization sunk into Lightpaw's sodden fur. _Was this how Tawnypaw had been feeling the days she had been in the medicine den, lost in her own mind? _

Light broke up the clouds all of the sudden, and sunlight sent away the mist and rain. It showered it's rays upon the brown field, turning the shoots golden once more. They sprung up from the ground and straightened.

Lightpaw thought he was really dreaming when he saw what happened next. The silhouette of a small cat seemed to walk down from the sky, it's eyes locked onto Tawnypaw's tiny frame. Lightpaw's heard soared and sunk at the same time when he realized who the cat was.

Streakpaw.

"Brother!" Lightpaw yowled, scrambling over to underneath where his brother walked in the sky. "Streakpaw!"

Streakpaw looked down. His from wasn't skinny, but lithe, and he looked better than ever. In his fur shone stars, sparkling in the new sunlight. His eyes danced the usual determination Lightpaw loved in his brother, the determination to always do something. But, when Streakpaw looked down at his brother, his eyes were filled with sorrow. Apology. Pity.

Lightpaw felt chilled to the bone, even though the sun shone on his pale fur. No. His brother couldn't.

He focused his gaze onto Tawnypaw, who now stood stronger, her eyes looking harder, instead of the emptiness they were. Her frame even seemed to puff out, and her pelt started to shine.

Lightpaw let out a yowl of disapproval. "No!" He called. "You can't take her!"

But Tawnypaw was already journeying across the rays of sunlight with Streakpaw. Streakpaw shot his brother one last, loving glance, then disappeared with Tawnypaw.

Lightpaw woke up to a low yowling. Scrambling over the other apprentices, he rushed out into the clearing, his stomach tight with fear, worrying that what he feared was about to be announced.

"Tawnypaw is dead!" Jayfeather's wail rang in his ears.

**=O! Oh no! I liked this chapter a lot though, actually. I don't know why, but… I did. Haha. Poor Lightpaw, but at least Streakpaw is happy! And remember when I told you that Tawnypaw's litter is based off of stray cats living on my property? That Tawnypaw died too…she was in the road when me and my family came back from boating…:'(**


	12. Did I Love Her?

**So…here's chappie twelve! I edited some of the past chapters, because Spottedwind19 pointed some of it out. So, go check it out if you want. Kay? Kay.**

Lightpaw stopped where he was for a moment. Overhead, the moon began to near it's half point, stars glimmering above. Would Tawnypaw be above him, watching her clan forever?

Cats started coming out of their dens, awakened by Jayfeather's yowl. Toadstep raced past everyone into the medicine den, Swiftpaw and Ravenpaw at his heels. When they were in there, a wail emerged from the den, and Lightpaw recognized it as Swiftpaw. It was a low, mournful wail, that echoed across the hollow.

Jayfeather and Toadstep carried her body into the clearing, and cats started to gather around it. Her mentor, Icecloud, stuck her nose into her apprentice's fur, mourning her loss. Tawnypaw was Icecloud's first apprentice. Swiftpaw and Ravenpaw curled up next to their sister, licking her fur, sharing tongues with her one last time. Toadstep was just sitting next to her, pressing his nose into her fur.

Lightpaw knew that wherever Tawnypaw was, she was happy. She would be with the mother she had never met, never had any memories with. She would be with Streakpaw, her best friend and possible love. She would be with all the other apprentices, who, like her, had their life cut short.

That reminded him of a story he had heard once, from Brightheart. Brightheart had suggested Swiftpaw's name, in honor of a cat she had trained with, before he died. His name had also been Swiftpaw, and he was an avid warrior, wanting to become a warrior for his clan. Him and Brightheart-then, Brightpaw-had gone out to Snakerocks, which was back in the old forest, trying to prove to Bluestar that they should be warriors. They tried to take on the dog pack that had been ravaging ThunderClan, but Swiftpaw was killed, and that was how Brightheart had received her mortifying injuries.

Lightpaw padded towards Tawnypaw's body. Pressing his nose into her fur, he shivered. She was ice-cold, like pressing your nose into snow. Shivering, he looked up. The other cats in the clan were just surrounding her, their eyes glazed in sorrow for the loss.

Although the gaunt and solemn gaze of his clanmates were too much. Averting his eyesight, Lightpaw ducked away from the cats and disappeared into the woods.

His heart clenched the whole time he was out in the freezing forest. Frost glimmered on the last of the dying leaves from the trees, and the ones on the ground were no better. A cool, night breeze blew around him, chilling his heart with the thought of Tawnypaw. Yet, why was he so sad about her death? _Did I love her?_

Immediately Lightpaw shook his head, shaking away the thought. _No, _he told himself firmly. _She was just my friend, and I'm feeling loss, like I did with my brother. Besides, she belongs with Streakpaw. _

It had been two moonrises since the night Tawnypaw died. Toadstep, Swiftpaw, and Ravenpaw had been more quiet than usual, and more excluded, remaining together. Yet Hailpaw seemed undaunted by his sister's death; he would still be the same, arrogant, rude furball Lightpaw never favored. Lightpaw began to wonder if he ever cared about Tawnypaw, or any of his siblings.

At sunhigh on the second day, Bramblestar called a meeting. Curious to see what it was, Lightpaw stepped out of the elders' den, where he had been checking them for ticks. Most cats had already gathered in the clearing, so Lightpaw sat next to Wolfpaw and Howlpaw. Leaning over to his sister, he whispered in her ear, "what's going on?"

She flicked her ear in acknowledgement, and then leaned over and said, "I think Bramblestar is going to give Ravenpaw, Swiftpaw, and Hailpaw their warrior names."

Lightpaw's stomach clenched, tensing his muscles. So soon after Tawnypaw's death, too, they had to do this. _Did they want to shake away the memory of her? _He asked himself about the clan, but then shook away the thought. No, it was just that their names were long overdue.

Bramblestar spoke, stepping towards the edge of Highledge. Below him, Swiftpaw, Hailpaw, and Ravenpaw were looking sleek and shiny, as if their father had just washed their fur. Hailpaw was looking proud, along with Swiftpaw, but Ravenpaw had a meek look on his face, and seemed nervous. Fireheart and the other elders had come out the den behind Lightpaw, admiring the three with sparkling eyes. Lightpaw noticed that Fireheart's eyes were glued to Ravenpaw, eyes sparkling with joy.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They had trained hard to understand you noble code, and I commend you to make them warriors in their turn." Then, turning to the apprentices instead of the sky, he asked, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The three nodded. "I do." They said in unison.

Bramblestar went on. "Then by the power of StarClan, I grant you your warrior names. Hailpaw, from this moment on you will be called Hailsoot. StarClan honors your strength and courage in battle." Bramblestar placed his muzzle onto Hailsoot's shoulder. Then, Hailsoot backed off, giving his siblings room.

Bramblestar turned to Swiftpaw. "Swiftpaw, from this moment on you will be called Swiftcloud. StarClan honors your inquisitiveness and kindness." Swiftcloud's bright eyes shone with delight as Bramblestar placed his muzzle onto her shoulder, then turned to Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw. From this moment on, you will be called Ravenheart, after those before you. StarClan honors your gentleness and courage." Bramblestar did the same to Ravenheart, then Lightpaw noticed he smiled back at Fireheart with a meaningful look in his eye. What did Bramblestar mean when he said 'in honor of those who have gone before you'? Then Lightpaw remembered the nursery tale of one of Fireheart's old friends, Ravenpaw, who had witnessed Tigerstar's treachery. Ravenpaw now lived at a barn with Barley back in the forest, but it seemed Fireheart never forget his old friend.

Howlpaw tensed next to him, and he could tell that she was excited for the day when it would be her receiving her name. Wolfpaw noticed, and licked her cheek. "The next time, it will be us." He murmured to her, and she laughed, purring, rubbing up against him.

Lightpaw envied their sibling love, since he had never really had that with his siblings. Lightpaw had always been more distant, not with his siblings. Streakpaw had been too, actually. Streakpaw was more closer to Blossomfall's litter than his own, yet they had all loved him in his final moments, and time stretching into StarClan.

Now feeling more sad than ever, Lightpaw decided to head out and ask Brackenfur for a battle training session. Lightpaw didn't seem to have the knack of battle training right, so he was determined to do good and please his mentor. But, before he could go anywhere, he felt something tug at his tail.

Turning around, he spotted Cherrynose's three mischievous kits, Webkit, Russetkit, and Stormkit. Webkit had jumped onto Lightpaw's tail, and Russetkit was now climbing onto his fur. Lightpaw laughed. "Get off!" He called playfully, not really trying to shake the two kits off. Suddenly, with a flash of ginger and gray, Stormkit came out of nowhere and bowled over Lightpaw. Using her siblings for strength also, they managed to send Lightpaw onto the ground, climbing over him.

Lightpaw lightly batted at the kits, and they got off his fur. Standing up, he shook his pelt, then said, "what was that for?"

Russetkit giggled. "We were protecting the camp from ShadowClan!" She squeaked. Dropping into a horrible crouch, she wiggled her haunches and launched herself onto Webkit. Webkit battered at his sister with sheathed forepaws, and Stormkit jumped on the both of them, splitting them apart. "Clanmates don't fight between themselves!" She scolded them with aged experience. "You need to team up if you want to defeat ShadowClan!" Stormkit mewed.

The other two nodded, and turned to face Lightpaw. Pretending to be a scared warrior, he dropped into a crouch like the kits. When he saw that their crouches were horribly off, he stopped. "Wait!" He mewed. "Before you attack me, you should at least use real, perfect crouches!" He told them.

The kits' eyes brightened immediately. "You mean-you'll teach us?" Russetkit asked, wide-eyed.

Lightpaw nodded. "Try and copy me." He instructed the kits, then dropped into a crouch. "Webkit, you're kind of big. Come at me!" commanded Lightpaw to the gray kit.

Webkit nodded, then launched himself at the apprentice. Lightpaw rolled away from him, and Webkit landed in the dust. Looking baffled, he looked around for Lightpaw, only to see him a tail length away.

Lightpaw purred. "And that is how you avoid an enemy who has an obvious aim. Go on, try it on each other." He encouraged to the kits, and Stormkit turned to her brother.

"Come get me!" She teased, waving her tail.

Webkit grinned, the dashed at his sister. He threw himself at her, but she rolled away, gathering dust on her fur. "Missed me!" Taunted Stormkit, flaunting her tail. Angry now, Webkit once again threw himself at her, and, caught off guard, the two went tussling away into the dirt.

Lightpaw went up to Russetkit, who was watching her sister and brother with wide eyes. "First rule: never tease or give up until your opponent has fled."

Grinning, Russetkit looked up at him, amusement in her face. "Do you want me to try it on you?" he asked her-She still hadn't had a chance yet.

Russetkit nodded, and prepped herself, tensing her muscles. Lightpaw backed away and dropped into a crouch, waggling his haunches. Then, propelling himself at the kit, he sheathed his claws and tried to grapple her between his paws. Russetkit dropped and slithered away swiftly, completely avoiding him. Astounded, he looked around, trying to find her. Suddenly a weight shifted onto his back, and Lightpaw fell flat onto the ground, paws outstretched.

Russetkit pretended to lightly cuff him over the ear, then rolled off, saying, "I got you!" over and over again.

Lightpaw nodded. "You certainly did; I never saw that coming!" His praise made her eyes shine, clearly that was what she had sought.

Webkit and Stormkit came back, dust and dirt gathered all in their fur. Their eyes gleamed with what Lightpaw recognized as the thrill of the fight, even though it was just training, or in the kits' case, playing.

Stormkit trotted up to him. "I want you to be my mentor!" She squeaked.

Russetkit nudged at her. "No, I want him to be my mentor!" She told her sister.

Webkit thrust himself in between the two she-kits. "You're both mousebrains!" He told them. "Lightpaw's going to be _my _mentor!"

The two sisters launched themselves at their brother, but he rolled away, suing the latest move. "Can't get me!" He taunted, once again.

Russetkit threw herself on top of him, and growled, "Never tease or give up until your opponent has fled!" Stormkit sailed after them, and the three littermates disappeared into a fluffy, morphed ball of fighting kit-fur.

Padding away, Lightpaw sought out his mentor. He wanted to do more training sessions and tell Brackenfur about the kits; all three had potential. Lightpaw had even taken a liking to them, especially Russetkit. She had great fighting instincts. Webkit was large and could easily control himself. And Stormkit was wise in fighting, and good at it. Apparently, they had inherited their grandfather's-Graystripe-skills.

**There you go! I love Russetkit and Stormkit; all three kits are named after some cat! And all these cats are form all four clans…Webkit is named after Webfoot of WindClan, who was kind of a minor character. Russetkit is obviously named after Russetfur [ :'( ], and Stormkit is named after one of my favorite toms, Stormfur! Yes, I have a slight crush on him! ^^**


	13. Furious Green Fire

**Chapter 13! Yaay! Kay; enjoy!**

Half a moon had passed since Tawnypaw had left them. Howlpaw always felt slightly empty, but she could tell her brother Lightpaw was a shell of his former self, slowly regaining his past personality. Tawnypaw had been a good friend of hers, but now she just had the newly named Swiftcloud, Ravenheart, and Hailsoot.

Hailsoot strutted around camp like he was just made deputy, telling every cat what to do. Howlpaw desperately wanted to go up to him and yell at him, asking him who died and had made him deputy. Yet most cats were just trying to ignore his bossy attitude.

Each day, Howlpaw found herself getting closer and closer to her brother. It was only he she could talk to at the end of everyday, not Hailsoot, or Ravenheart, or Swiftcloud. They were too busy talking to cats who were warriors, and being with their father. Except for Hailsoot-he just bossed cats around.

And she also found herself looking forward to the end of each day, so she could see her brother. When Hollyleaf had stuck her head in the apprentices den, announcing that they were doubling up for a training session, her heart soared.

Ivypool and Wolfpaw were waiting in the clearing already, so, licking down a few strands of fur that stood up on her back, she headed out of her warm den and into the camp. The snow in camp made everything cold-it had snowed several nights ago again, clogging the camp. The fresh kill pile was moved underneath a rocky overhang, and more cats were curled up in their dens.

Wolfpaw had eaten half a vole, leaving the other half for his sister. She gulped it down gratefully, then the four cats headed out of camp towards the training hollow. That too was covered in snow, but like the camp, the patter of many passing paws had mashed it down.

Hollyleaf and Ivypool settled down uncomfortably into the snow, looking at the apprentices. "Now, we'll test your fighting skills to see all that we've taught you. We only have to teach you a little bit more, until you've learned everything." Hollyleaf mewed.

"But," said Ivypool, "Bramblestar has told us that you'll still be apprentices until Cherrynose's litter become apprentices." When Wolfpaw started to protest, his mentor raised her tail. "This is only because we have to have at least one apprentice at all times, so that normal apprentice tasks can be done. If we didn't have any, then you'd be stuck doing apprentice tasks for a little over a moon, until Cherrynose's litter become apprentices."

"But that's not fair!" Howlpaw burst out. "I don't mind being a warrior, but doing apprentice tasks!" Beside her, Wolfpaw grumbled, "speak for yourself."

Hollyleaf nodded. "But it's Bramblestar's decision, not ours." Standing up, she shook out her pelt. "Now, who's ready for a bout?"

Wolfpaw stood, facing Hollyleaf, looking straight at her. "I am." His voice was deep, almost a growl.

Smiling, Hollyleaf dropped into a crouch. Wolfpaw did the same, and the two started circling one another. Hollyleaf's green eyes grew bright, staring into Wolfpaw's dark brown ones. Ivypool and Howlpaw had backed up, watching with eager eyes the fight that would occur before them.

Suddenly, Hollyleaf leaped. Wolfpaw rolled out of the way, but her claw caught his tail. Scrambling to be released, Wolfpaw kicked at the sand until she released him. Growling, he launched himself at her.

He tried to grapple his claws into Hollyleaf's chest, but she was too fast, rolling onto her back, she exposed her underbelly, but, as Wolfpaw landed on top of her, she kicked him off with her hind legs. Yowling in more anger than agony, he threw himself at her, knocking her to the ground.

Hollyleaf scrabbled at him, but Wolfpaw had locked his claws onto her back fur. Flipping her over, he landed on her back lightly, digging his claws to hold onto her fur. She rolled over, sending him onto the ground, and rolled on top of him. Howlpaw gasped that her mentor would roll on top of him, but didn't move.

Wolfpaw pushed up with his front paws, and stood up, having Hollyleaf roll onto the ground. Scrambling up, her eyes blazed in fury as she launched herself at Wolfpaw, claws extended. He ducked, but she quickly retaliated and jumped onto his fur, knocking him to the ground. She then dug both her claws into one of his sides, pulling at the fur, then flipped him, along with herself. The big tom rolled on top of her, but she slithered from underneath. Wolfpaw was on his belly, but she stood up quickly. Hollyleaf ran at him, and he at her, but at the last moment she slipped to the side and grazed his pelt with her claws. She didn't sink them in because it was just practice, but Howlpaw knew that if this was real, the would've done real damage.

Wolfpaw skidded in the dust, ready to turn onto his opponent. Yet he only caught a second of her-her eyes blazed in a green fire lit by fury, as if she wasn't fighting her clanmate, but a real opponent.

Howlpaw stepped back. Fear made the fur on her back rise, she had never seen her mentor like this. It was as if she wasn't fighting Wolfpaw, she was fighting another cat, a cat she hated. Reflected in Hollyleaf's eyes, for a moment Howlpaw could've sworn she had seen a little scene play out in the reflection. Mentor against apprentice, yet the mentor seemed to be backed up by fury against his apprentice, like it wasn't just a bout. But in the mentor's eyes, he was staring at the cat there, unlike Hollyleaf, who seemed to be looking at a different cat.

Wolfpaw launched himself at her, claws extended and looking sharp. He grazed her chest, but she thrust a forepaw at his chest, reflecting him backwards. The scene in her eyes was gone. Hollyleaf threw herself on top of the confused Wolfpaw, and stopped her jaws right before his neck. She had won.

Hollyleaf stood up, and moved so Wolfpaw could get up. Yet, when he stood, her eyes reflected the look that he was a different cat, and fury blazed in her green eyes once more. "…fur" she breathed, so low that Howlpaw could only make out some of the word. Then she shook her fur, and smiled at Wolfpaw. "Great job; that was worthy of a warrior." She complimented him.

Still slightly baffled, Wolfpaw just nodded. Had he seen the furious light in her green eyes? Or was he too focused on his claws to notice? Something told Howlpaw that her brother had noticed that his aunt was more aggressive, but he hadn't seen the almost murderous look.

Ivypool stepped forward. "I have some experienced moves to teach you two, ones that only some cats know." Ivypool gestured Hollyleaf forward with her tail, and the black she-cat stepped forward. Ivypool then backed up, and prepared to launch herself at Hollyleaf.

Both she-cats ran forward. Right before collision, Ivypool stuck out one paw, and poked some spot near Hollyleaf's front legs. Hollyleaf collapsed, her front legs suddenly giving out. "You need to strike the tendons by the legs, so your opponents legs give out. It's very useful with bigger cats, and should always be backed up with clawing and biting." Ivypool told them. Wolfpaw nodded, understanding, and Howlpaw followed his lead.

Ivypool and Hollyleaf taught them more moves until the sun was setting in the sky. Ivypool seemed to know more experienced moves, and by the time the sun tinged the trees near ShadowClan red, everyone was exhausted.

"Let's call that a very successful day." Ivypool breathed, trying to catch her breath. "You two both did brilliantly. Treat yourself to any pick on the fresh kill pile."

Howlpaw nodded, and slowly padded back to camp, Wolfpaw by her side. She licked his face, trying to get his strength up. It seemed he had inherited his father's fighting skills; Howlpaw had often heard her father being praised for his skills. Wolfpaw placed his tail on her shoulder like always, and they padded back to camp, Ivypool and Hollyleaf behind them.

Yet behind them, Hollyleaf and Ivypool were whispering to each other. Not really caring, Howlpaw focused on her brother only, and getting back to camp.

__

When they got back to camp, the hollow was a mess. Cats were running about, and many cats seemed to have piled up in the nursery. Howlpaw headed there, curious to see what had happened.

In the nursery was Jayfeather, Leafpool, Foxleap, Hazeltail, Icecloud, and Mousewhisker. Cherrynose had gone into the clearing, and Russetkit, Stormkit, and Webkit were climbing on her and Howlpaw's brother, Lightpaw. He seemed to be having fun.

As Howlpaw got closer to the medicine den, she scented the familiar smell of milk and suddenly felt nostalgic. Shaking it away, she angled her ears and made out the sound of a faint mewling sound.

Her heart perked up at realization. Hazeltail's kits had been born!

Pushing through the crowd outside the nursery, she saw Hazeltail, licking several furry bundles that pawed at her belly. Jayfeather was sniffing at them, and Foxleap was looking at them with adoring eyes. Leafpool had left, and Icecloud and Mousewhisker were staring at the kits with bright eyes, pelt clinging to each other.

Leaning down, Howlpaw got a better look at the kits. One was a she-kit, and she was a light golden color. One of the toms was a light brown, with long legs. The other tom was a reddish color, like his father.

Howlpaw looked at Hazeltail, who seemed as exhausted form kitting as Wolfpaw was from training. "What are their names?" She asked quietly.

Hazeltail looked at her, then looked to her mate. "What should we name them?" She asked him.

Foxleap studied his kits, then answered, "the she-cat should be Nudgekit. She seems to keep nudging everything around her."

Hazeltail nodded. "And, the light brown to should be Runningkit, since he seems to have the legs for it." As she looked carefully at the reddish tom, she murmured, "He can be Rowankit, for his fur."

Foxleap nodded, then turned to Howlpaw. "Did you catch those?" He asked her, since she had asked what their names were.

She nodded, then backed out of the den, deciding to leave them in peace. More kits for the clans meant more apprentices, which meant that there would be less tasks for her as a warrior. And the thought that she may have an apprentice as a warrior made her excited.

She traveled to the apprentices' den, curled up next to Wolfpaw, and dreamed that she, Wolfpaw, and Lightpaw were the mentors to Nudgekit, Rowankit, and Runningkit respectively.

**Whew, two chapters in one day! I'm doing good. I named Nudgekit that because, Hazeltail just reminded me so much of Nudge from Maximum Ride! She just…does. And I know RosexFox will most likely happen, but I prefer HazelxFox better. And, when Hollyleaf was being very vicious fighting Wolfpaw, I'm pretty sure you all guessed who she imagined it was, but I'll say it anyways. She thought It was Ashfur, and was imagining the scene when him and Lionblaze fight very bad. Kay, review please! ^^**


	14. If Only, If Only

**Chapter…14! I'm getting farther faster than I imagined, that's for sure. **

Wolfpaw curled up in his den, exhausted. The training today with Hollyleaf and Ivypool exhausted him, especially for the bout he did with Hollyleaf. Recalling those blazing green eyes, full of fire, and another emotion, making it seem like she wasn't staring at him. Wolfpaw had noticed the glassy look in her eyes, like as if she was reminiscing, but he had shaken it away, to focus on the fight.

Howlpaw had gone off to see Hazeltail's new kits, the newest addition to ThunderClan. Only Wolfpaw was in the nest, the other apprentice, his brother Lightpaw, was eating outside. He seemed to have gone hunting today, instead of doing battle training.

When Howlpaw returned to the nest, Wolfpaw scarcely opened his eyes to stare at his sister. Her pelt was matted with dirt; the new moves that Ivypool had taught them required a lot of scrambling in the dust if you got it wrong. She curled up next to him, pressing her pelt against his. Wolfpaw shifted closer, reminding himself to clean her pelt tomorrow, which was a mess.

When Wolfpaw closed his eyes, he felt that he immediately fell asleep.

That night, he didn't dream of the mysterious she-cat again. The one he had dreamed of for many moons, and yet he had never known her name. She looked like Tawnypaw, an identical replica.

Instead, he found himself in a strange forest. Trees littered it, but did not clog the wood, and only several bushes dotted it. Grass was what was underfoot, along with some leaves. Stars blazed overhead in the night sky.

Wolfpaw found himself alone for a while, wandering the woods, looking at every tree. Every tree was different, a different type, either white or brown, birch or hazel, willow or oak. Yet, only two trees were the same. They looked exactly the same, and planted right next to each other. And what peculiar, they each had five leaves. The leaves were a bright green, almost like Hollyleaf's eyes from yesterday.

A warm breeze swept between the trees, curving through them. It brushed across Wolfpaw's dark pelt, ruffling his fur. The breeze seemed to carry a voice, the familiar mew that was always beside him in the nursery. _Be wise, dear brother. _Streakpaw's kind mew murmured in Wolfpaw's ear.

Wolfpaw let out a yowl. "Streakpaw!" He called. "I'm sorry! I wish you had never died…I miss you!"

The whisper came once more. _Do not regret; the stars had my destiny lain out many moons before. I am content among them, among our ancestors, among the loved and remembered. I am happy, I am with a friend. I am no longer lost, and yet…I wish that we both could've lived to see my warrior name. _Hidden regret appeared in his mew, and Wolfpaw realized that we must mean him and Tawnypaw.

"Streakpaw…" The name caught in his throat. Sorrow tore at his heart; and longing for his brother once more. During his lifetime, Wolfpaw had never been there for him, and now…

_Do not regret, Wolfpaw. There is no room for regret in the destiny the stars have lain out for you. I have seen it, Wolfpaw, I have seen all your destinies. I have seen all the options, changed by choice. And I now understand what must happen. Remember, Wolfpaw. The wolf and the howl of it always go together. _

His voice faded into silence, only followed by the calls of Wolfpaw. "Wait!" He yowled to the night. "What do you mean?" But he was only answered by the howls of wolves in the distance.

_linelinelinelinelinelineline_

Golden light streamed in from the trees, signaling the day to come. Stretching, two cats walked out from underneath a yew bush, pelts brushing. Before them, small cats came and went, some carrying prey, others walking with another, talking.

The two managed to squeeze through a tunnel made out of gorse, which led them into the forest. The trees seemed to be a golden color, the leaves bright green. It was always full of bright colors and admiring scenery. Underpaw, the grass was green, and mixed with small white flowers.

The two cats stopped by a large group of boulders, with small cats gathered around the rocks. Some were sunning themselves, some were sharing tongues, and others were talking. A small tabby noticed the two, and looked up. "Hey!" He called to them.

The first dipped his head, smiling. "Hey, Ringpaw." The tabby had a black ring around her left eye, and rings around her paws too. "Good hunting?"

Ringpaw nodded. "The best, as always." Then, turning to her friends, she called, "hey guys. Streakpaw and Tawnypaw are here!"

Cats from the rocks crawled over them, glancing at the two and smiling. Some called out greetings, and others just nodded in acknowledgement, not even lifting their heads. A golden she-cat came up behind Ringpaw, her blue eyes shining. "Hi, you two." She mewed quietly.

Tawnypaw smiled, and her and Streakpaw padded to the rocks. "Hi, Mintpaw. Where's Swiftpaw?" Streakpaw asked, looking at Ringpaw.

"I think he's out with his friend Gorsepaw, helping one of the kits." She mewed, looking into the forest. "He said that the kit needed help."

Mintpaw nervously supplied, "he was out looking for Snowkit. That was the kit's name."

Ringpaw nodded. "Thanks. Yeah, he was looking for Snowkit."

A rustle through the bushes nearby alerted the four cats, and a young black-and-white tom stepped out, followed by a white kit, and a ginger-and-white tom. "I told you he would follow us!" The black-and-white tom seemed to have snapped at his companion.

Streakpaw bounded up to them. "Swiftpaw." He mewed, touching noses. "Good to see you."

Swiftpaw smiled, then flicked his tail to the small white kit. "This is Snowkit, one of my old clanmates." The white kit was looking around at everyone, surprise wild on his little face. Behind him, the ginger-and-white tom, Gorsepaw, nudged him forward.

Tawnypaw looked intrigued with the little thing. "Hi there," she mewed to him. "I'm Tawnypaw." Her big eyes seemed round with curiosity and adoration at Snowkit.

Gorsepaw purred in amusement. "It's not that simple, Tawnypaw." He told her. "Snowkit can't hear you; he's deaf."

Tawnypaw recoiled, obviously surprised. "Deaf?" She stuttered. "You mean, he-he can't hear me?"

Swiftpaw let out a _mroww _of laughter. "Not unless your definition of deaf is different form mine, mouse-brain!" His words were harsh, but his mew sounded softer, and amusement filled his amber eyes.

Tawnypaw grumbled, and Gorsepaw stepped in front of Snowkit. He beckoned the kit with his tail, guiding him to the rocks. "Speckletail-Snowkit's mother-taught me how to guide him. She tried to train him when he was alive, until he was carried off by the hawk." Ignoring the gasp from Mintpaw, he went on. "Yet, when she died, she still trained him, since he was deaf in StarClan. He's still deaf, because it the best he was in when he was alive, yet he was still deaf then." Ringpaw and Tawnypaw nodded, while Streakpaw just had an amused expression on his face.

"So, what clan is he from?" Streakpaw asked, his eyes on the kit.

"He's from ThunderClan, like us. He died right before me, carried off by the hawk. And Gorsepaw is from WindClan, who also died a little bit after me." Swiftpaw flicked his tail to Gorsepaw, guiding the little Snowkit. "Where are your friends from?" His eyes lingered on Ringpaw and Mintpaw.

"I'm from ShadowClan." Ringpaw answered, stepping forward. "I was born before Bluestar was, and was killed by an invasion. Mintpaw, here, she was from RiverClan, and was the medicine cat apprentice. We became friends at a Gathering, and both died. She was killed by greencough. Ironic, huh?" Mintpaw frowned, clearly not happy by the joke, but Ringpaw turned around and smiled at her friend. Then, Ringpaw turned to Streakpaw and Tawnypaw. "Where were you guys yesterday? We missed you down here."

Streakpaw shuffled his paws. "We were talking to some cats from ThunderClan who recently joined StarClan. They were telling us all about our past clanmates. They're really interesting, actually." And, seeing Ringpaw's look of accusation, he added, "They are! You go talk to your clanmates and tell then how fun they are! Anyways, we were talking to Rainwhisker, Sootfur, Honeyfern, Blossomfall, and Dovewing. They told us all about our clan before we were born, and even some of the Great Battle! It was really fun."

Ringpaw smiled, then turned to Gorsepaw, helping him with Snowkit. Mintpaw did the same, and Swiftpaw padded to the rocks, and started talking to more apprentices. Swiftpaw was a popular apprentice, having been struck down by dogs caused by Tigerstar, who also killed his leader.

Streakpaw turned to Tawnypaw, nudging her. "Do you want to go somewhere else? We can talk, just the two of us." Tawnypaw nodded, and the two headed off, tails twined together.

They came to a ravine, and settled there. Tawnypaw spoke first. "Why were you yowling all last night? I heard you, and you were kicking me." When Streakpaw started to apologize, Tawnypaw just smiled. "It's ok. But, why?"

Taking a deep breath, Streakpaw told her. "I visited Wolfpaw last night." he confessed. "I didn't tell him anything important, except that I told him I knew of his options for his future. And, I also said, 'the wolf and it's howl always go together.' He sounded like he really missed me."

Tawnypaw rubbed her face up against Streakpaw's. "Of course he does, furball! You're his brother! I miss them too," she mewed, he voice getting softer. "I sometimes wish we could've been let alone and lived, so maybe we could've had a real future together. You know I always loved you, and sometimes I even thought about being mates….having kits…" her mew trailed off.

He nodded. "I did too. I love you, Tawnypaw, and always have. Remember that she-cat I met at the Gathering I told you about, Reedpaw? The whole time we came back, all I thought of was how you were prettier than her." Licking her pelt, Streakpaw purred. "Kits had been on my mind too, Tawnypaw. Now I really wish we could've lived…"

"It's too bad we're frozen in time, here in StarClan. If only this was a normal clan too, where we grew up, and earned our warrior names…" Tawnypaw whispered, painful longing filling her voice. Streakpaw nodded, his head pressed up against her fur.

Suddenly he pulled his head up, his voice brightening. "You know, Hazeltail had her and Foxleap's kits."

Tawnypaw looked at him questioningly. "So? How does that help us?" She snapped.

Taken aback, Streakpaw leaned back a little bit. "I just wanted to say that…Howlpaw took a liking to them. I wonder how they'll grow up to be. Their names are Nudgekit, Rowankit, and Runningkit. Runningwind was happy to hear that."

Tawnypaw nodded. "I heard Spiderleg remark that he was, since his mentor was Mousefur, Runningwind's sister."

The two left the ravine, and started walking through the main territory of StarClan, where most cats gathered. They passed many unrecognizable cats, along with some that had faded fur.

"Streakpaw…" Tawnypaw murmured, unsure of where to begin. He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"What is it, Tawnypaw?" He asked her.

She looked away. "Ha-have you ever looked into the Apprentice Pool?" She mewed, her voice hiding an emotion.

Streakpaw looked away guiltily. "You know I don't want to, Tawnypaw. It'll make me too sad."

Tawnypaw nodded. "I-I know, Streakpaw. But, I-I looked into it, and saw what would've happen if we had both lived. W-we were mates, and we had beautiful kits. I saw myself in the nursery, round with kits, and you next to me, a proud look on your face. Then again, I saw our three kits at their warrior ceremony." She closed her eyes. "They were Silvercreek, Grovelight, and Willowshade. They-they were beautiful kits, and well liked." Tawnypaw stopped, her face screwed up in emotional pain. Next to her, Streakpaw buried his nose into her chest.

And for the rest of the day they settled down in an empty ravine, curling together, falling asleep.

**Done! Note the names I used for Tawnypaw's kits; I'm probably going to use them in later stories, since I love the names so much! DON'T TAKE THEM! Thank you and have a nice day. ****J**** I also wanted to do a POV of Streakpaw, since he's still one of the four kits, and is still like, living…technically. Well, it played out better in my head. **


	15. The Lie

**CHAAAAAPTEEEERRRR FIFFFFTEEEEEEEEN. I hope you enjoy. ^^**

"No…" she murmured towards the invaders. "Go away!" Batting her paws, she knocked one of the weasels aside. They were everywhere; filling the apprentices' den, clogging the clearing. Howlpaw stomped through the crowd of weasels and thrusted herself into the clearing.

Suddenly there was a fearsome, strong blow to her head. Howlpaw was knocked to the ground from the blow, paws flat out. The last thing she saw was Cherrynose's kits being swamped away by weasels until black filled her vision.

She opened her eyes to see the apprentices' den, clear of weasels. She felt the hard blow at her head again, and let out a groan. Dazed, she lifted her head to see Wolfpaw splayed across the den, which was weasel-free. _It was just a dream. _She told herself, glad.

Even though the den was just her, Wolfpaw, and Lightpaw, Wolfpaw seemed to have taken up all the space. She remembered he was sleeping right next to her the night before, but now he was sprawled across the whole den. Lightpaw was curled up in the corner, away from his brother's flailing limbs in his dreams.

Howlpaw got up, and prodded a paw at her brother to wake him. "Wake up, Wolfpaw." She hissed. "You keep kicking me."

Wolfpaw rolled over, groaning. Now agitated, she pounced on her brother, eager to wake him up. He twitched, then his eyes flew open, and he quickly stood up, knocking her off him. "Ouch!" He mumbled, voice fuzzy from sleep. "What was that for?"

"For kicking me just now!" She spat back, rubbing her head from his hind leg. "What were you dreaming about? You were worse than a den full of weasels!" She smiled to herself, recalling her dream.

Wolfpaw flushed. "I was just dreaming that I was swimming in the Lake!" He said defensively.

Lightpaw stirred, and mumbled to them, half asleep, "will you two either leave or go back to sleep? I'm tired after training yesterday." All day yesterday, the three siblings had been trained by Brackenfur, Ivypool, Hollyleaf, and even their father Lionblaze, trying to teach them all the other battle moves.

Lightpaw dropped his head again, and started snoring almost immediately. Wolfpaw, on the other hand, stood up, and shook out his pelt. Silently, he packed his way through the messy moss in the den and stepped out into the clearing.

Howlpaw chased after her brother, putting her tail tip on his shoulder. Brightheart came up to them, looking jostled, and said, "can you two clear out the dens before the patrol leaves for the Gathering? You'll be able to go to the Gathering tonight if you do, and it is an apprentices' job." When she saw the anger on Wolfpaw's face, she quickly covered her words. "I mean, even though you shouldn't be apprentices, we do have them. I'm sorry." She added, then hurried off, to greet Cloudtail by the exit of camp.

Wolfpaw growled. "Well, this stinks." He said. "Stupid kits can't become apprentices, so we're stuck being apprentices for a couple more moons! Why can't Bramblestar just make them early apprentices, instead of having us suffer?"

Howlpaw stepped back at her brother's hostility. He sounded so fierce… "Wolfpaw, you know that's against the warrior code! Kits can't become apprentices until they're six moons old! We just have to deal with it, for our clan." She told him, trying to calm him down.

Wolfpaw stopped growling, but his paws kneaded the ground, and his tail lashed back and forth. "I just wish we could have something for once, instead of giving it to our clan first!" Then he padded towards the elders' den to clear it out.

Howlpaw's gaze followed her brother, her heart beating fast. Why was he so tense about giving things up for his clan first? That was part of the warrior code, something her brother seemed to lack in. Wasn't that something you had to learn as an apprentice, to risk even your life for the sake of your clan? In that case, Wolfpaw shouldn't complain-he had a lot more to learn before he became a warrior.

Sighing, she followed her brother into the elders' den. He could already him complaining to Dustpelt, who shot a complaint right back at him. She knew she was needed to cover her brother.

Inside, Wolfpaw was arguing with Dustpelt. "Do you want your bedding freshened or not?" He spat, fur bristling. Howlpaw intervened, thrusting herself between her brother and Dustpelt, who was standing up, snarling.

"You _dare _talk to an elder like that? Learn more respect or you'll never become a warrior!" He hissed, teeth showing, eyes glaring.

"Hey, Wolfpaw! Calm down. I don't want to know what happened, but we just need to drop it, and start cleaning the bedding." She told her brother, her eyes pleading. He nodded, and they started cleaning out all their bedding, and retrieving new bedding from Jayfeather's den.

As they padded out to the dirt place with the dirty bedding in their jaws, Howlpaw stopped Wolfpaw. "What was that all about?" She asked him, her voce muffled through the moss.

Wolfpaw shrugged. "Sorry." he apologized. "I just…lost my temper on Dustpelt. He was just so…" Wolfpaw was at loss for words.

Howlpaw put her tail on his shoulder in sympathy. "It's ok." She told him. "Dustpelt is always rude to every cat. It was just a matter of time before he clawed you with his tongue."

Wolfpaw nodded, looking at her. "Thanks," he murmured. "I'll try and be better today." Then, he picked up his moss, and carried it away. Sighing, she followed.

The two were joined later by Lightpaw, who also helped clear out the bedding, which made everything go faster. Cleaning out the nursery took a while, since the kits kept playing with the moss, destroying it. The warriors' den and apprentices den was easier, since no cat was in it.

By the time they were done, it was past sun-high, but the sun was nowhere near setting. The three were dismissed, free to do whatever they please before the Gathering patrol left, which they were among.

They decided to hunt; restocking the declining fresh-kill pile, before the meal-time. When they returned, each carried two things of fresh-kill, since the remaining snow of leaf-bare still clung to the grass, refusing to melt. By the time they returned to camp with their kills, Howlpaw looked up to see the full moon floating in the sky, and then sun preparing to set.

The camp had practically all the members of the Clan milling about in the clearing, either eating, sharing tongues, or catching the final, dying rays of sunlight.

Howlpaw settled down underneath a hawthorn bush sticking out from the crevices in camp, and Wolfpaw followed her. Lightpaw joined Brackenfur, who had invited him to dine with the other senior warriors.

Even though Wolfpaw pressed his pelt right next to her, sharing the chaffinch, her worries still hung in her stomach, practically giving Wolfpaw all the chaffinch. She continuously thought of the mysterious WindClan warrior Shadowclaw, and prayed he would not go. Yet something inside asked her, "do you really not want him there?"

Howlpaw shook her head, confused. Shadowclaw would know she had not yet earned her warrior name, and his haunting eyes would track her down until she would be stuck to his side on the island. The image of his eyes haunted her, sending chills down her spine. His dark green eyes…they were terrifying, yet absolutely enchanting.

Before she knew it, Bramblestar had leapt up onto Highrock, and announced the cats to come to the Gathering. Swiftcloud and her littermates weren't to come, the cats who originally introduced her to Shadowclaw.

She heaved herself up, and together, her and Wolfpaw departed for the Gathering.

The island was crowded, and ThunderClan was the last to show up. Howlpaw squeezed her eyes as she leapt onto the island, but right as she was walking towards him, she steered in the opposite direction, towards Lightpaw, who were following some warriors.

_What were you doing? _She scolded herself. _Why were you going after him? You don't like him! _She told herself, then sat with Lightpaw. Wolfpaw sat next to her, and quickly the Gathering begun.

But Howlpaw couldn't pay attention to any of it. Like last Gathering, she felt Shadowclaw's burning gaze, which could've seared a hole in her pelt, and she was too focused on that to comprehend anything the leaders were saying.

When the Gathering was over, Wolfpaw turned to her. "I'm going to follow Lightpaw, he said he'd introduce me to some warriors. Will you be okay on your own?"

Of course she'd be okay! She wasn't some helpless kit in the nursery. But, instead of freaking out, she just nodded. Sighing, he touched noses with his sister and slipped away, following Lightpaw.

Howlpaw's breath quickened. Why did he have to leave, leaving her all alone to be with-

But she couldn't finish. An icy voice shattered her thoughts. "Hello, Howlpaw."

Slowly, she turned in horror. Quickly she tried to muffle it, and smiled at Shadowclaw. Her eyes searched him; he had grown since she had last seen him. His muscles rippled under his thin fur and pelt, and he now loomed over her. His icy, dark green eyes bore down at her.

"Hi, Shadowclaw." Her voice quivered, but she tried to keep it still. An icy feeling crept over her limbs; she recognized it as terror. She was unable to move.

"It's still Howl_paw, _I presume, since you made no correction? Forgive me if I'm wrong." His voice was full of civility and etiquette, but it seemed hollow.

All she could do was nod. "Y-yes," she stuttered, then flicked her tail. She didn't want him knowing how terrified she was! She sent a quick prayer to StarClan, hoping he didn't scent her fear-scent.

She didn't see Rainstripe or Rocktooth anywhere, but that didn't matter. "How are you?" She said courteously.

He smiled, tilting his head. "I'm fine, thank you." In a quieter voice, he added, "did you notice the tension between ShadowClan and your clan?"

Howlpaw jumped, surprised by the question. If that was true-she should have focused on it; this concerned her clan too. "No, I didn't." She answered truthfully.

Shadowclaw sighed. Looking away, up towards the moon, he mewed, "Well, if there is a battle, it still concerns all four clans." Suddenly his voice became serious, and he looked straight at her. "If there truly is a battle, I want you to be careful. Understand?" He said, his voice tense.

All she could do was nod. Terror gripped her chest, but it's grasp on her limbs ceased. She was desperate to run away, but she held her ground.

He smiled, and sat back, instead of right in her face. "That's good." His eye caught something behind her, and a gleam of interest sparked in his pupil. Out of the blue, he said, "did you know our parents knew each other as apprentices?"

She blinked, surprised at his random question. This answered hers about her father; that he and the new deputy, Heathertail, knew each other personally. "No, I didn't." She mewed.

He blinked. "I'm not surprised. WindClan and ThunderClan relationships are always kept under wraps."

Confusion clouded her mind. What did he mean? Before she could ask him, there was a call over her shoulder. "Howlpaw!" She recognized her brother's voice. He was calling her, ready to go.

But she ignored him for once, and, instead of asking Shadowclaw what she wanted to, she blurted out, "do you like me?" then clapped her tail over her mouth, looking embarrassed.

But the WindClan warrior just smiled. "Yes, I do," he mewed. "I like you very much, Howlpaw. I hope it's mutual."

Howlpaw shivered. Her tail shot straight up, her eyes seemed to sparkle. Yet Shadowclaw seemed perfectly happy with her reaction, his eyes also shining. Was he interpreting her reaction wrong? _No! _She said to herself. _I can't love you, and you shouldn't love me! _

But the warrior did not notice her fear. He was too busy purring to himself, when a voice behind her called. "Howlpaw!" Wolfpaw yelled, sounded more aggravated. She whipped around to see her brother standing a tree-length away, lashing his tail, waiting for her.

Howlpaw looked back at Shadowclaw, and he nodded. "You must go, I understand. But I shall see you next moon." He whispered, and, stood up. As he left, he whisked his tail underneath her chin. Howlpaw watched him go, then bolted after her brother in terror.

Wolfpaw noticed her tension. "What's wrong?" He asked, care in his voice. "Why were you talking to Shadowclaw?"

Trying to remain calm, she just shrugged. "He just wanted to talk, since I knew him. He said I seemed lonely." The lie stung her throat; she had never lied to her brother before. How long until he had lied to her? She vowed to herself that one day, she would tell him the truth. And always would from now on.

As she walked back to camp, her brother was silent. She pressed her pelt up against his, enjoying the warmth and comfort from it. She was closer to her brother than any cat before, and slightly froze at the thought of sharing her life with a mate, and not her brother. _My brother is part of me! _And yet, searching her own mind, she didn't think there was a tom out in the clan that would ever want her in his heart.

Camp was quiet when they returned, the same thoughts on her mind. Her brother, Shadowclaw, the mystery of Lionblaze and the cat Heathertail, and even the guilt of Streakpaw's death started the hang over her head like a deadly black cloud once more. Sighing, she padded to the apprentices' den, with Wolfpaw after her. Reveling the warmth in her nest, she curled up next to her brother, and all her worries melted away.

**Sorry this took so long-I've been traveling a lot. And getting sick of it! ****L**** Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also made a new story, it just consists of poems for warriors. Only two are out, but I'm working on it!**


	16. Falling Apart

**Chapter 16! And, in accordance with some reviews I got, this will answer one of Baileyrose25's observations. She said that *pulls out scroll that has her review on it* ahem: '**Still a good story, but I think the relationship between Wolfpaw and Howlpaw is a little weird. I mean, they act like they're mates-to-be or something when they are actually siblings! Just a little creepy.' **They're very close friends, best friends, and think they only have each other. And this was also done on purpose!**

Morning light dappled at the leaves of the apprentices' den. It made it's way in between the leaves, disturbing the last cat sleeping in there. Annoyed he rolled over, trying to hide from the sun.

Yet a head stuck in the den. "Wolfpaw, get up! Training!"

Wolfpaw groaned. Everyday now, it seemed it was either training, or cleaning. Why couldn't he start with warriors tasks, or even become a warrior? It was no fair that he had to wait. Even though the moon and a half came closer with each rise and fall of the sun, impatience always prickled at his pelt.

He stood up, and shook out his fur. _Might as well get this over with now, _He thought. Exiting the den, he almost crashed into Ivypool, his mentor, who was waiting impatiently outside the apprentices' den.

"About time!" She growled. "Your siblings and their mentors are waiting in the training hollow, while you slept on! Any cat would think that you had died!" Right as he opened his jaws for a sharp retort, she turned around. "I don't want to hear it, because we should get going." Impatiently, she bolted out of the hollow, not even waiting for him.

Wolfpaw grumbled under his breath. His mentor was so bossy sometimes, it irked him so much. He did have to applaud her for her fighting skills, and still pondered where she learned them. He knew that no other cat in ThunderClan knew those moves, as if she had learned them from a specific cat. And the whispers that still shadowed around Ivypool…Wolfpaw wondered what they were about, and what had the she-cat so cranky.

He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts. He had to focus on training, and, even though he had passed one of his assessments yesterday, he still had to prove to his mentor and even his leader that he was fit to become a warrior. He crawled up into the forest from the stony path of the hollow, and went to the training hollow.

Howlpaw was sitting next to Hollyleaf, while Lightpaw was battling with Brackenfur. Wolfpaw slipped in quietly, and sat down next to Howlpaw. She leaned over next to him, whispering, "where have you been?"

Growling, he muttered, "sleeping," then turned back to the bout.

Brackenfur had grappled Lightpaw in his paws, but the apprentice squirmed out from under his mentor's belly. Turning, he clouted and Brackenfur's back with a sheathed paw, and his mentor turned around, throwing himself at his apprentice. He pawed at his shoulders, and pinned him to the ground.

Squirming, Lightpaw tried to claw at his mentor's belly, but without unsheathed claws, nothing worked. Brackenfur got off, and helped his apprentice up. "You did good." He praised.

Shaking the moss from his fur, Lightpaw walked towards his siblings. "Who's next?" Brackenfur said, waving his tail. Then he saw Wolfpaw. "Wolfpaw, you and Howlpaw." He said, and Wolfpaw nodded.

The two siblings stepped forward, and, before they began, Brackenfur slipped next to Hollyleaf. "I'm going to get your brother," she whispered. "He'll want to see his kits' training, and maybe help. He's one of the best fighters in the clan." Then the tom disappeared into the woods.

Hollyleaf raised her tail. "Are you two ready?" She asked them.

Wolfpaw nodded, and so did Howlpaw.

"Then begin."

The two prowled around each other, creating a circle. Battle moves ran through his mind, but he didn't want to hurt his sister. She was his best friend, and-

Wolfpaw let out a yowl as Howlpaw clouted at his ear hard. "Ow!" He yelped, then threw himself at his sister in anger.

She smiled in mischief, and danced around him on her light paws. He smacked into one of her hind legs with a paw, and she fell down. Smiling, he stood up and leaped on top of her, biting lightly at her ear.

She rolled over, landing on him, and scrabbled at his back with her hind legs. Wolfpaw stood up quickly, sending his sister flying. She let out a faint mew, then stood up, shaking out her fur. They circled each other for another heartbeat, then he launched himself at Howlpaw. She swerved, but he once again caught her pelt-this time her side-with his claws, pulling her back. He tried to pull her to the ground, but she wasn't that small.

Turning, Howlpaw started the attack Wolfpaw, biting down on his pelt lightly, since it was only a bout. He growled, then turned around, snapping at her. She jumped, and they both leaped in the air after each other. They locked paws, and Wolfpaw was able to wrestle his sister, flipping her on the ground. He jumped onto her, but she raked his belly with her back legs, then kicking him off.

Wolfpaw went flying backwards, and Howlpaw quickly launched herself on him. Before he had a chance to retaliate, she jumped onto him, ready to bite his neck.

In anger at being defeated, Wolfpaw let out a fearsome, deep throated roar, and heaved himself up. Howlpaw fell off him, and he tackled her to the ground, onto her stomach. Then she pretended to bite her neck. "I win." He whispered in her ear.

Getting of his sister, Wolfpaw gave his pelt a lick or two to clean the grit off of it. Howlpaw heaved up slower, then touched noses with her brother. "Good fighting," she whispered, a gleam of amusement in her eye. "I can't wait til I beat you."

Wolfpaw withdrew his muzzle, snorting. "Yeah right! I didn't even eat anything this morning." Then he stalked away as their mentors called them.

The day continued on quickly. Wolfpaw noticed that Lightpaw didn't fight as well, he seemed more accustomed to hunting. But Howlpaw was almost as good as Wolfpaw, who wished to be even better than his mentor and father.

Lionblaze had come mid-session, since he had led a border patrol by the ShadowClan border. There were more scent marks on our side of the border, and the tension between them at the Gathering indicated trouble to come. Wolfpaw couldn't shake off the feeling that his first battle may be on the horizon.

As Ivypool and Lionblaze were ready to show the apprentices a new technique, and loud yowl sliced through the trees. It was earsplitting and sounded like a call.

Wolfpaw froze, he recognized the voice as Birchfall. Lionblaze perked up, angling his ears to where it came from. His tail waved back and forth in anxiety.

Then they heard Bramblestar cry out, "ThunderClan! Invasion!"

Everything after that happened fast. Lionblaze said urgently, "I'll be back!" then bolted away to the camp, after Bramblestar. Hollyleaf watched him go with longing eyes, then shook her head. "Right," she muttered, then spoke to all the cats. "I hope you all remember your training, because this is what you were trained for! ShadowClan is invading!" Then, with a sweep of her plumy tail, she gathered the apprentices, and they charged away to the camp.

All the way to the camp, Wolfpaw felt his claws stretching, ready to sink into fur and flesh of his enemies. How _dare _they invade? What has ThunderClan ever done to them?

When they stopped at the hollow, battle screeches echoed off the rocky walls. The cats were a writhing mass of fur and claws, each battling. He spotted Birchfall, who had yowled out the warning, wrestling with a tabby warrior, and Briarlight being cornered by two ShadowClan warriors.

His heart lurched. His clanmate couldn't even fight back! Those fox-hearted cats were looking to kill her because of that, and it wasn't a fair battle. Jumping into the hollow, Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws and jumped onto the backs of one of the cats. They both turned, and Briarlight tried to slip away.

The tom Wolfpaw was latched on to tried to rear him off, but Wolfpaw dug his claws deep into his flesh. The tom let out a howl of pain and rolled onto his back, but by then Wolfpaw had let go. He turned to the other cat, who had dug his claws into Briarlight's tail. She let out a wail.

Wolfpaw launched himself onto the cat, pummeling him to the ground. They wrestled until the cat had pinned him down, but swiftly Wolfpaw raked his stomach, claws unsheathed. He let out a yowl, and let go, clutching him stomach. He turned tail and fled.

Turning, Wolfpaw looked at the tom, who was now wrestling with Bumblestripe, Briarlight's brother. "Go!" He hissed to his sister. "Find shelter with Jayfeather and the elders!" Briarlight nodded, and tried feebly to drag herself away.

When Bumblestripe's opponent had fled with a torn ear, he went to his sister, and started to quickly drag her across camp, towards the leader's den, where the elders, Jayfeather, and the kits were. An apprentice streaked across the walls of the hollow towards Briarlight, but Wolfpaw intercepted him, pinning him to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her." He growled into the apprentice's ear.

Terrified, Wolfpaw let him up so he could flee. Briarlight had made it to Bramblestar's den, and Jayfeather and Graystripe were helping her up. When she made it, Graystripe started grooming his daughter.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Howlpaw and Hollyleaf back to back, each fighting off a ShadowClan warrior. Ivypool was taking on two warriors at once, and, using an excelled battle move on one, he turned tail and ran.

Suddenly, there was weight on his back, and Wolfpaw crumbled to the ground. Thrashing erratically, he tried to dislodge the warrior, but with no luck. He suddenly stopped struggling as his opponent sank his teeth into his scruff. A jolt of pain ran through him, but with all his strength, he remained silent and still.

Pleased, the ShadowClan cat got up from Wolfpaw, then left to find another cat to battle. But, before he could, Wolfpaw heaved himself up, and threw himself at the cat. His claws caught black fur on the cat's back legs, and she fell to the ground. Hissing, the she-cat turned around, and seethed with rage when she recognized the cat she just thought she defeated. She spun around, but Wolfpaw slunk around her side, and slashed at her pelt, drawing blood. She whirled around, and her claws struck his nose, blood spattering everywhere.

Letting out a ferocious yowl and fury and pain, he threw himself at her, toppling her over, and she collapsed onto her stomach. He bit down on her ear, and spitting, she flipped over with skill and strength, leaving his stomach exposed.

Using his back legs, he dug his claws of one limb into the flesh of her leg, and she let out a yowl, heaving herself upwards. Wolfpaw rolled off, and she limped away, climbing out of the hollow.

Suddenly there was a yowl off of Highledge. "Stop!"

Wolfpaw looked up, along with all the other cats who were in the middle of the flurried frenzy of fighting. It was Bramblestar, his chest puffed out, eyes blazing, looking furious. "What level has ShadowClan stooped to by attacking a camp that has done nothing wrong?"

Each partner in the deadly dance of battle broke apart, and Rowanstar, after he was battling with Cloudtail, rose to his paws. Behind him, Cloudtail's white fur was covered in blood, ear shredded.

"Your ignorance to others and the Warrior Code has gone on far too long, my old friend. It is time you considered looking across your own boundaries, to see the other clans, instead of worrying about your own petty ways. Weren't you the deputy of the Great Leader who decided that there must be four clans? He was wise, indeed, but he failed to comprehend some of the Warrior Code. Taking in loners, kittypets, accepting _half-clan _cats, all those are against the warrior code. But you still hold that from Firestar firm, Bramblestar. It is time that ThunderClan look across their own boundaries, and listen to the wails of the dying clans. And also, listen to the will of StarClan."

By the mention of the will of StarClan, every cat in ThunderClan had their ears perked, repulse on their face.

Rowanstar flicked his tail absent-mindedly. "Yes, by the will of StarClan was this battle occurring. They sent me a sign, that was clear to me to attack ThunderClan, trying to purge them and the forest of weaknesses. You all look at me like I am a murderer; I am no Tigerstar!" He snarled, eyes on fire. "I am a good leader, and wish for all four clans to be strong for times ahead. This battle happened due to that wish."

He looked around the clearing, and bared his teeth at Ivypool, who sheathed and unsheathed her claws. Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Rowanstar, there was still no cause for this battle. You attack us in our camp, and come in like rampaging badgers trying to destroy us all. Have you only ill will? It seems this was done only for your own ambition, not for the good of all clans." Bramblestar's voice had an icy calm to it, but was still as harsh as the middle of leaf-bare.

Rowanstar jumped up onto his paws, teeth bared, eyes flaming with anger. "Lies!' hissed the leader through gritted teeth. "You know as well as I do that the only will I have is for my clan to survive! We were forced to teach ThunderClan and lesson, and StarClan had willed it so!"

Jayfeather, blind, but still unshaken by the battle, stepped out of the leader's den, underneath the rocky overhang Bramblestar stood on. "Rowanstar," the medicine cat said first, bowing his head to the leader. "I understand your own concern for your clan, but something tugs at myself. Is it not just me, or does it seem odd that StarClan told him to attack us? What true wrong have we done against the warrior code, that forces StarClan to tell you to attack us? Those moons of kindness to loners, to kittypets, accepting half-clan cats, those times are _over, _Rowanstar. We all learned that from the Great Battle, and I would imagine that you would be a tolerant leader on the subject." Even though the gray tabby tom was blind, his eyes seemed to start to hint amusement mixed with anger. "You watched the Great Battle unfold before your own eyes, watched your leader die, entrusting his clan to you. Tell me, would Blackstar be proud the way you are now leading your clan? And, answer me this," murmured Jayfeather, leaning forward. "Are you so intolerant on the subject of half-clan cats, when your own mate has only ThunderClan blood running through her veins? And your own son, killed moons ago, after he joined forces with the Dark Forest, thinking it was the right choice, was half-clan? Tell me this, Rowanstar. Are you just driven by grief of your loss? Are you actually _fit for leadership_?"

Bramblestar made a loud hiss, signaling for Jayfeather to be silenced, but he was too late. Jayfeather had finished, the words already said.

The camp was hushed, both ShadowClan and ThunderClan silent. Then suddenly Rowanstar let out a tremendous roar, and launched himself at the medicine cat. Bramblestar jumped down in front of Jayfeather, shielding the blind medicine cat, taking the blow himself. The two leaders wrestled, and suddenly the camp burst back into the frenzy of battle.

With a huge leap, Wolfpaw extended his claws and landed on tortoiseshell she-cat. She whirled around, eyes ablaze, and swatted at him with a huge paw. As he was sent flying across the hollow, he saw Bramblestar and Rowanstar still fighting, and it seemed very aggressively. Lionblaze had taken on Dawnpelt, the ShadowClan deputy and daughter of Rowanstar. Nearby, Hollyleaf was battling a large gray tom, and Ivypool was fighting once again, two warriors at once, though they were different that the last time. He spotted Cherrynose and Hazeltail, both fighting viciously outside of Bramblestar's den. Howlpaw was wrestling with a young warrior, who seemed to have his teeth in her scruff, shaking her violently.

Wolfpaw got up, and attacked the young warrior, and he let go of Howlpaw. She scrambled up and joined her brother, slashing at the ShadowClan warrior, and he retreated. Breathing heavily, she padded over to her brother, nodding at him. He smiled, and licked the top of her head.

But in the corner of his eye, he spotted Ravenheart being cornered by two big warriors. Hissing, Wolfpaw ran towards them, and jumped on top of one. Quickly gathering his nerves, Ravenheart started attacking the other warrior, a gray tabby.

But all suddenly came to a sudden halt as a high pitch screech bounced around the hollow, followed by a low groan. Wolfpaw was on the ground, his opponent ready to jump on him, but they both froze. Standing up, he angled his ears towards the sound, and his eyes bulged in horror.

The high pitch belonged to Bramblestar, who was pinned down by Rowanstar. Rowanstar had gotten off the tabby tom, but blood gushed from his throat. Bramblestar was panting, while Rowanstar backed away. Blood dripped from Rowanstar's now scarlet teeth.

Squirrelflight ran forward, head-butting Rowanstar out of the way. Immediately she was by his side, as was Jayfeather. He barked orders to Swiftcloud, and she nodded, dashing away to the medicine den with minor wounds.

By now Bramblestar's breath was becoming shallower with each gulp of air. Squirrelflight remained at his side, and he feebly licked her face. "Squirrelflight," was all he whispered. Then his breathing stopped, and he was still.

The ginger she-cat looked up at Jayfeather. "He's only losing one life, right?" She demanded, her dark green gaze electrifying fire, much like her father's. "He must be." The last part seemed to only be meant for herself, but Jayfeather, and all the cats near, had heard.

The blind tom nodded. "Yes, Squirrelflight, he will be fine." She nodded, content with the news, then suddenly a deep, furious growl erupted from her throat. She whipped her head around, and, eyes blazing, looked right at Rowanstar.

"You." Her mew seemed to be wrenched from her throat, and instead of the familiar tone he was always used to from the senior warrior, it was deeper and more darker than Wolfpaw ever thought possible. Squirrelflight unsheathed her claws, bared her teeth, and leaped at Rowanstar, wrestling him to the ground.

Once more, the fighting broke out again. By then, Swiftcloud had gathered all the medicinal supplies for Bramblestar, since, even though he already had lost a life, the wounds still needed to be treated. She came running out on long limbs like her father, but a large ShadowClan warrior stood in her path. "I don't think Bramblestar needs those," he murmured to her, eyes glittering evil.

She shouldered at him. "Let me through!" Her voice became demanding. But the warrior did not budge, and he unsheathed his claws.

But before the ShadowClan tom could attack her, Wolfpaw intervened. He jumped onto his back, and Swiftcloud slipped away, able to get the supplies to Bramblestar. Wolfpaw continued to battle at the tom, scrabbling with sharp claws on his chest. He could hear the yowling and screeching of the fighting cats all around him, but the only sound he was aware of Squirrelflight battling with Rowanstar.

All of a sudden, a bloodcurdling screech rang through his ears, but not being from his own opponent's lips. Instead, beyond the large body of the tabby lying on top of him, Wolfpaw saw Squirrelflight having pinned down Rowanstar, who was the cat who had screeched. His cry was cut off by a gurgling sound, and he was still, losing a life, much ike Bramblestar.

Squirrelflight relaxed her grip on the tom, then looked over at Bramblestar racing to his side. He was recovering his breathing starting to ease. Dawnpelt had scurried over to her leader, and, strangely enough, Swiftcloud padded over, with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled with trust and kindness, much unlike her clanmates. "No cat deserves to suffer." she murmured, and nosed the herbs towards Dawnpelt.

In awe, Dawnpelt just looked and Swiftcloud, but the she-cat just padded away, Quickly the gray deputy began to work on her leader, learning herbs form her brother, who was the medicine cat.

Time seemed to go quickly for Wolfpaw as ShadowClan retreated up the hollow, even though they took what seemed moons. Cats were to line up in front of the medicine den for Jayfeather to tend, and Leafpool and Swiftcloud, along with Brightheart, were helping. Every cat was injured except for Lionblaze, who helped rebuild the thorn tunnel with Ivypool, who only had bruises.

Wolfpaw had gashes down his back and a torn tail, so he let more cats go ahead of him in the line for Jayfeather to check them. He spotted his sister, who had a swollen eye and patches of fur missing. He dashed over to her, and started licking her tail, which was still giving away fresh blood. She turned to him and smiled, thankful for his help.

As he looked around the camp, Wolfpaw noticed that Jayfeather was looming over Bramblestar, tending to his neck wound. Leafpool hovered nearby, while Squirrelflight impatiently paced.

Suddenly Ravenheart exploded from the elders' den. His face was contorted with worry, and he wail echoed through out the clearing. "Jayfeather, come quick! It's Briarlight!"

Beyond the thorny veil in the elders' den, Fireheart and Sandstorm peered out curiously, worry etched across their faces as well as the young warrior's.

Jayfeather had looked up, even though he was blind, and murmured, "Leafpool, can you take care of him? I should go with Ravenheart." His tone gave away no feeling whatsoever.

Leafpool nodded, and came to Bramblestar's side. The leader's breathing had evened, but his neck wound was still slightly open, with dried blood encrusted around it. Jayfeather dashed away, following Ravenheart with a bundle of herbs in his jaws, and entered the elders' den.

The sun rose high across the blue sky and disappeared way beyond the trees, giving way to night, before all the cats had left the clearing. Wolfpaw was one of the last cats to be checked since his injuries were minor, but Jayfeather still gave him herbs to prevent infection. Limping out into the clearing from his den, he almost ran into Stormkit, Russetkit, and Webkit, all playing in some sand.

The kits looked up at him with big eyes, wishing him to play with them, but Wolfpaw suddenly felt exhausted. Wandering over to his sister, who was sharing tongues with her mentor, he plopped down next to them.

Lionblaze was also with them, along with Cinderheart. Sitting, his mother looked at him. "Do you feel alright, Wolfpaw?"

He nodded lazily. "I'm just exhausted, but before I was so excited for the battle."

His father nodded. "I remember my first real battle. I was so excited in the beginning, but then I began to unwind and rest. By the next day, I was exhausted. It can be like that most times."

Yet something tugged at him still. "Will this ever happen again? The battle?"

His father stopped licking Cinderheart's gray fur, and looked at Wolfpaw. "I don't know Wolfpaw." He murmured. "I just don't know."

But Cinderheart seemed more enthusiastic. "Whatever happens, little one, everything will be alright in the end."

Yet Wolfpaw was still unsure. And in the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he saw Jayfeather looking in on them, a horrified look in his blind eyes. And he could not shake off the ominous feeling clinging to his pelt. _What will happen now? _

**I'm REAAAAAALLY sorry to all those who waited so long for this chapter. I've been OH-SO caught up, I'm sorry! And I have many other ideas for stories too, so…you see my dilemma. **


	17. One Day

**Here is chapter…17, right? Geez this is going somewhere. Just wanted to say thanks for reviews, and TheLionESS-232 said, uhh what did she say? Oh yeah: **

Wonder what Tawnypelt thinks of her mate unrightfully taking a life from herbrother...

**And that…is…a really good question/wonder that I hadn't planned on. :P I knew that Tawnypelt had ties to ThunderClan, but the thought that she was actually his mate popped up in my mind since some cats mentioned Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, and Flametail, but I think my mind just shoved it back since it didn't really have anything to do with what the cats were really saying. I hadn't planned on it, but now I think I'll go somewhere with that…Maybe an extra chapter…Review if you want an extra chapter like a special edition please!**

A warm breeze rustled over Lightpaw as he crouched next to an oak tree looming over him, it's shadow putting his light fur into darkness. The mouse at the base of tree had no idea what was about to happen, and he was downwind. Pouncing, he quickly killed the mouse with a swift bite to the neck. He buried it at the base, and sniffed the breeze.

It had been a little over a quarter moon after invasion. The whole clan still remained silent, not many cats ate together. Bramblestar wasn't likely to leave camp from orders from Jayfeather, and encouragement by Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Briarlight coughed every day now, and Jayfeather seemed to struggle to even keep her moving. Each day the dark she-cat would grow weaker, less likely to move. Each day Jayfeather would pray to StarClan for her to stay with the clans, and he encouraged the whole clan to do the same, but yet…Lightpaw knew his uncle spoke only empty words, trying to reassure himself.

He had been sent hunting, and with so many extra moons of training because of Cherrynose's litter, he had become a master at it, along with his littermates. Nowadays, they finished their apprentice tasks early, and got to relax back at camp.

Now he and his littermates were out hunting on their own, being on another assessment. Somewhere, his mentor-or even Ivypool or Hollyleaf-were watching him, making sure he had the potential to become a warrior. Pride surged through im-he _definitely_ had what it took to become a warrior! He'd show them all, all who had ever doubted him, that he could do it.

Scraping soil over the mouse, he scented a thrush further north, and stayed low to the ground, stalking it. It was chirping up in a tree, too far away for him to reach without being noticed.

Suddenly something exploded from the undergrowth near the tree, and, before the bird had time to react and fly away, a small brown shape sprung up to the tree, and caught the thrush mid-flight.

The cat landed on the ground with strikingly noticeable grace; then Lightpaw noticed it was his sister. Howlpaw had certainly learned a thing or two from Hollyleaf about climbing. The black she-cat-also his aunt-was one of the best jumpers in the clan.

Burying the thrush, Howlpaw smiled at her brother. "Doing well?" She asked him.

He smiled, then meowed playfully, "I was, until you scared away my thrush!"

She purred. "Well, next time, don't get it my way, mouse-brain!" Though her words were harsh, her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"How are you making out?"

She looked away. "I was hunting out near WindClan, but decided to come to the woodland. Much more luck out here than on the moor." She flicked her tail, indicating the thrush.

She seemed distracted, but Lightpaw didn't want to pester further. Turning tail, he padded away, and continued to hunt, until the he had seemed to catch all the prey in the forest.

They were told to meet near the Sky Oak, and, complying that, Lightpaw headed towards it. He had even counted how much prey he had before going towards, having 7, since they only hunted from dawn to a little past sunhigh.

Already sitting under the tree was Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Even though Lionblaze was not a mentor, he probably felt his duty as deputy was watch over apprentice training, and what better way to than have your own kits as apprentices?

The two warriors were talking, but each nodded as Lightpaw took a seat upon a twisted root. Nuts were scattered about; great lures for prey.

After a while, his other siblings' mentors appeared, followed shortly by their own apprentices. In their jaws were masses of prey, and Lightpaw figured there was even more to collect. Placing it, Brackenfur looked up at his apprentice. "How much did you catch, Lightpaw?"

Immediately he stiffened his back. "Seven, Brackenfur!" He sound proudly, puffing his chest.

Brackenfur nodded in approval. "Very good, Lightpaw. You are definitely ready."

Lionblaze shifted his paws. "I see you all have done well. I am proud to have you for my kits.:" He paused to let it sink him, his own gaze lingering on Lightpaw. "However, we still have a little over a moon left. Using this time wisely, we will try and make you the best warriors possible with extra training. After I was made a warrior, I still wanted practice." Hollyleaf nodded, eyes gleaming with memories.

"Bramblestar has suggested using the methods Fireheart has used, and he has also conversed with Fireheart about new techniques. We have decided on teaching the meanings of the warrior code to the next apprentices."

Wolfpaw looked up. "What?" He yelled, louder than intended. Lightpaw spotted his father flinch. "So, you mean we have to learn the warrior code? We already know it!"

Lionblaze simply flicked his tail, but Hollyleaf sprung forward. "How dare you say that about the warrior code? It's the root of all the clans! It's the life in which we all were raised, and yet you object it like that?" She snarled, ferocious.

Wolfpaw immediately took two pawsteps back. "Sorry, Hollyleaf-" he began, but she interrupted him.

"_Sorry _catches no prey, nor does it protect your clan! When you become a warrior, you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life! Is that a _lie_?" She had stalked up to his face and was now snarling in it.

Lionblaze stepped forward, resting his tail tip of her shoulder. "Calm down, Hollyleaf. He meant no harm."

Wolfpaw looked absolutely terrified, and yet…Lightpaw caught Ivypool staring at Hollyleaf with wide eyes, but not buried with shock. Hollyleaf's green pupils flickered to Ivypool for one moment, and some understanding mutely passed between. Hollyleaf's eyes dilated, then she nodded to Lionblaze and stepped back, calming herself.

Lionblaze cleared his throat, stripping away the tension. "Anyways, we have to teach you three the warrior code, whether you like it or not." The three apprentices nodded. "So, pretend I'm your clan leader, and I'm battling with another…."

These sessions continued for a short while, but Lightpaw focused on Hollyleaf and his brother more. He noticed his brother was less lenient to follow the rules, to answer right away, to know the correct choices. Howlpaw seemed to notice as well, and shared a slight bit of her brother's attitude. Confusion shrouded Lightpaw.

_How can they disagree with the code? It's like Hollyleaf said; the birthright of all clans, the way of our life! Without it, we all die! _He thought, and realized he must've inherited his aunt's obsession over the code, even though his father had told him Hollyleaf's obsession had faded after her return.

They began to head back to camp when the sun was in the middle of the sky, earning a well-deserved meal. And yet just as they were heading back, Lionblaze stopped dead, even though the hollow was almost in sight. "Something's not right." He murmured, then bolted into the undergrowth for the camp.

The other six shot out after him. As they neared the camp, yowls could be heard, but no screeches of battle. Just low howls and wails. A sickening feeling entered Lightpaw's stomach.

_Don't tell me someone has died…_

As he stopped on the small precipice leading to the drop to camp, he looked down upon his clanmates. Several cats were in the clearing, huddled over a small motionless body. Jayfeather was at the head, and recognizable cats were surrounded the center of camp. Graystripe looked terrible, Bumbleflight, Swiftcloud, Hailsoot, Ravenheart timidly stood, Fireheart and Sandstorm nearby, along with Cinderheart. Lionblaze was licking Cinderheart's fur, having just arrived.

_Oh no… _Thought Lightpaw. Immediately he had recognized the pelt, the family. Padding down quietly into camp, Bramblestar and several other cats looked up, but not many. He stopped at Swiftcloud who was lying on the ground, sobbing. Pressing his fur next to her, he licked her cheek. She stopped shaking and sobbing, but the sadness rolled off her in waves.

Inching forward, he pressed his nose into the soft-now cold-dark brown fur. It had been her time.

_Goodbye, Briarlight. You will always be remembered. _

It had been half a moon since the attack from ShadowClan, and the waning moon-even though it was half-seemed to go by slower than most. The camp was still in ruins; although it had been somewhat patched together.

Every cat had been thoroughly shaken. The rules had become more strict; Bramblestar ordered no kit to leave camp, and no cat to go without another. Secluded groups of cats would gather at mealtime and mutter together with hunched heads, while some just remained silent. Bramblestar was still slightly fragile, and with the sad death of Briarlight, almost no laughter echoed through the camp anymore. Even the kits seemed disheartened.

Stretching, Howlpaw had padded out of the elders den, where she had taken a nap next to Sandstorm, after being on put on break for apprentice duties. The elders' den was the comfiest, and she started falling into the black after a long story from Sandstorm about the Three Big Clans.

Ravenheart, Birchfall, and Poppyfrost all padded up to her. "Would you like to go hunting?" Poppyfrost asked her. "Bramblestar put us on a patrol. We'll go by the WindClan border."

Howlpaw froze. The last time she had been there was the day of Briarlight's death, and she had spotted _him_ there. Shadowclaw.

The tom was border patrolling with some clanmates, including Heathertail, but he had stopped when he spotted her. He told them to go on ahead, and he'd catch up. Lied about smelling a rabbit. Instead, he dashed over to his side of the stream, and looked pleased, flicking his tail. She has shivered in terror; the tom was always pleased to see her, but she couldn't say the same. The way he looked at her, the way he talked to her, it was like he seemed ready to fight all four clans for her, and that he always admired her. It kind of scared her.

He said hello in his usual icy cool voice, and she just whispered the same. Asking how was she, all she did was tilt her head, murmuring she was fine.

"How is ShadowClan?" He had murmured, icy gaze upon her.

She felt chilled once more. "They started moving border markings, but nothing more. They're getting quieter." It was true, since this was only the afternoon before the battle. "I think they've dropped it."

But Shadowclaw still seemed not at rest. "I wouldn't put anything past those crow-food eaters. They've been known to be horrible in the past-and will most likely do it again. Be careful, Howlpaw. I'll be praying for you to StarClan." And with a great leap, he scaled the river, and stepped next to her, pressing his dark pelt to hers.

The way he talked to her, she knew he cared. But yet, there was something more beyond his eyes, some longing for him that seemed ferocious. He had started to scare her, and she knew this had to stop.

_I'll talk to him next Gathering. _She mentally promised herself.

Backing away from him, she padded into the forest with her recently caught vole. "I-I need to get back," she stammered, then, without a goodbye, disappeared beyond the moors back into her territory, leaving the WindClan cat still on the ThunderClan side of the border.

But, out of her own ears, he whispered to himself, so that only the wind could carry it, "I will have you for myself one day, Howlpaw. This I promise."

And as she had padded back to camp, a cool WindClan breeze swept over her, carrying his scent, and she shivered.

**So…what do you think? Shadowclaw's such a creep…But all stories need creeps! Haha. Thanks for reading, and just a random disclaimer: This one (yours truly) doesn't own Warriors! **


	18. Something Must Be Done

**Now here is 18! I may be closing to a close in the next 10 chapters at the most, but fear not! A sequel is in planning. Actually, it was planned before this story…Which means I know the whole ending! :O. **

Howlpaw stretched in the afternoon sunlight. Earlier she had gone on a border patrol near ShadowClan, with Mousewhisker, Icecloud, and Leafpool. Now each patrol has to have at least three warriors on it, since the battle. But now she was sunning herself on rocks, listening to Sandstorm and Fireheart talk with Dustpelt. Not surprisingly, Graystripe was asleep.

Dustpelt was droning about the Great Battle, and Sandstorm and Fireheart were pretending to listen as their shared tongues. After a while, she hopped up, and padded over to her father, feeling useless. "Can you put me on a patrol?" She asked him, stomach aching to be useful to her clan.

Lionblaze nodded. "You'll also be going to the Gathering tonight. Keep in mind, it will be the last Gathering as an apprentice for you three."

Excitement bubbled inside her. Soon she would be a warrior with her siblings! It was only about half a moon left; their moons of waiting were over! Her heart started pounding, and she began to think what Bramblestar would name her for a warrior. _I hope not Howlclaw…It'll remind me too much of Shadowclaw. _She said to herself, then realized Lionblaze was talking to her.

"Howlpaw! Did you hear me? Your doing border patrol with Brightheart, Molefur, and Mousewhisker. Alright?" Asked her father strictly, and she curtly nodded.

Padding out to the tunnel, she met up with Mousewhisker, who was saying goodbye to Icecloud. She was scheduled to go on a hunting patrol, then Howlpaw overheard her saying how she wanted to visit the nursery. "Hazeltail's kits are getting big, and I want to see them. After all, any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine, and her kits are so adorable. Although Runningkit is getting to become a pawful."

As Howlpaw watched them, waiting for Mousewhisker, she realized the two must be new mates. There was so much new love going around camp! The new kits from Cherrynose and Bumblestripe, then Hazeltail and Foxleap. Even the elders had noticed how kind Molefur and Rosepetal acted towards each other, and soon even more kits would come.

And the more she thought about it as she journeyed into the woods towards the ShadowClan border, she wondered they day she would find her mate. There were a few nice cats in the camp, but not enough for her to really like. She had started taking a liking towards Ravenheart-the two would prefer to go out hunting when she was not with her brother. And spending time with the nursery kits made her grow fond of Cherrynose's litter; Webkit especially. He was a smart cat, but preferred to observe rather than be out and about. He reminded Howlpaw a little bit of her brother, the politician of her own littermates. He was a smart cat for his age, and soon would be an apprentice.

She followed Brightheart, who was in the lead, and Molefur brought up the rear. Brightheart paused occasionally, checking for scent, on the way to the ShadowClan border. They hunted once, catching a squirrel and a thrush, sharing it with each other. Molefur and Mousewhisker ate the squirrel, while the two she-cats had the thrush.

They came across the ShadowClan border, scenting the air for ShadowClan scent on the ThunderClan side, but all they could smell was the stale scent of ShadowClan cats trampling through their undergrowth towards the camp. There was some plants still flattened from paws thudding on them, but most had recovered.

Molefur had gone further up the border to renew markings there, and Mousewhisker had gone with him. Leaving Howlpaw with the scarred senior warrior, the awkward silence seemed to be everlasting. Finally, Brightheart was the one to break the ice.

"Howlpaw, do you think Bramblestar was right to make you wait to become a warrior?"

The question surprised Howlpaw, freezing her for a moment. Brightheart was usually laid back, and watched things…but had she seen to much, like the frustration her littermates and herself experience being forced to wait?

She cleared her throat. "Well, I don't think so. I mean, I know we had to, since there would be no apprentices. But I still wish we could've become warriors sooner…" She trailed off, realized that she was just venting to a senior warrior.

But Brightheart seemed fine. "I've actually spent quite a lot of time thinking about that. You see, when my own kit, Whitepaw, became an apprentice, it was only her and Birchfall, then Birchpaw. He was younger than her, but using her courtesy, she let him become a warrior first. Then she was the only apprentice, and all warriors had to cooperate and help with the apprentice tasks. I was thinking that Bramblestar could just do that, and I have to admit that I'm surprised he didn't."

Howlpaw blinked looking at the one-eyed warrior. Brightheart had just opened up to her, expressing her own feeling to an apprentice, when she herself was one of the oldest, most experienced warriors, even though she lacked an eye.

Right as Howlpaw was about to respond, a yowl came from up the border. Molefur came bolting into view, panting to catch his breath.

"What is it, Molefur?" Brightheart demanded, all the kindness from the recent conversation gone from her voice.

Still trying to catch his breath, Molefur panted, "ShadowClan…by the border…Bumblestripe…there now…Come quickly…!"

Brightheart gasped, but Howlpaw stood rigid. Molefur turned around, running back towards where Mousewhisker was, and the two she-cats followed, Howlpaw at the rear.

They found Mousewhisker on the ThunderClan side of the border, neck fur bristling, a growl erupting form his throat. In front of him were three ShadowClan warriors. Tawnypelt, Snaketail, and Toadfoot. All four cats had their claws unsheathed, tails lashing back and forth.

Toadfoot snarled as he saw the three other ThunderClan cats. "Come to remind us about the Warrior Code, kittypets?" He sneered, lips curled back to reveal sharp, yellow teeth.

Mousewhisker let out a fearsome snarl. "Shut up, flea-brains!" He hissed.

Brightheart flicked her tail at the younger warrior, but said nothing. Instead, she interrogated the ShadowClan cats. "What do you want, Toadfoot?" There was only a hint of malice in her voice-clearly she wanted to avoid a battle at all costs.

Toadfoot grinned. "Nothing, one-eye. What does ThunderClan want?" He asked, enjoying this game.

Howlpaw dug her claws into the ground, tyring to stop her from launching herself onto the mangy Toadfoot. _How dare he call Brightheart that! Brightheart three times the warrior he could ever be, with only one eye! _She told herself.

But Brightheart ignored the jibe. "The if nothing's you want, then you'd best be going. I assume that Rowanstar doesn't want you _socializing _with us kittypets, right?" Her tail lashed, and she gritted her teeth, staring hard at the enemy warriors with a cold eye.

But Snaketail snorted in amusement. "Whatever, one-eye. Just remember, no cat likes a kittypet, 'specially with one eye." Then Toadfoot turned around, Snaketail at his heels, and padded into the pine forest.

Molefur called out after them, "get a brain, you heap of fox-dung!"

But Tawnypelt remained, her eyes soft. "I'm sorry for that," she whispered. "Rowanstar has really gotten a hold of them." Her voice proved that she spoke a real apology.

Brightheart dipped her head. "We're all sorry about this, and ThunderClan is especially suffering form the attack." The Brightheart raised her head, curiosity sparkling in her eye. "Tell, me, isn't Rowanstar your mate? Why does he do nothing for the clan his mate comes from?"

Tawnypelt hissed, clearly disgusted with the mention of her and her now-leader's past relationship. "Rowanstar is no mate of mine," she spat. "He lost me when he lost his own mind to darkness. Even our own kit, Flametail, worries over him. Dawnpelt too, she knows something is wrong with this. She led a band of cats who rebelled against him for a while, but when her own position was threatened, she had to oblige. Now to me, Rowanstar is only our crazed leader."

Pity surfaced in Brightheart's eyes. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered to Tawnypelt. Howlpaw recalled the story told to her, about the many moons ago when Tawnypaw lived with ThunderClan, before abandoning them for her father's clan, not being able to stand all the taunts. She had grown close to Brightheart then, both apprentices before Tawnypelt left, and Brightheart was scarred by the dog packs.

But Tawnypelt shook her head, sending scattering the memories of ThunderClan. "But now I belong with ShadowClan-nothing can change that. I have a family now, and they need me. But I'll never forget ThunderClan, ever." With one last nod, she turned around, disappearing into the undergrowth.

Brightheart turned around. "Well, that was interesting. Let's get back to Bramblestar and report this, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran forward, headed for camp. Howlpaw could tell she was sensible about the encounter with Tawnypelt, and possibly the name-calling from her friend's clanmates as well.

When they got back to camp, Bramblestar as sitting under Highledge, sharing tongues with Squirrelflight. Brightheart rushed up to him, and immediately started explaining to him what had happened. Lionblaze came up behind and started listening, as well as Ivypool.

When Brightheart was done, Bramblestar stood up. "Well, there's really nothing we can do, except for watch them. I can't report this at a Gathering either; it's not that big. But I suppose I could drop hints about it…" He tracked off, thinking. Howlpaw ducked away form the gathering crowd, and decided to eat, preparing for the Gathering.

The sun started to set as the Gathering patrol headed out. Howlpaw walked next to Ravenheart, who remained quiet, but in the past few days or so she had succeeded in getting him to open up. Twilight dappled all the leaves they past, blazing the lake a bright yellow and gray color. Howlpaw had always taken a liking to Twilight-it seemed to be her favorite time of day. She enjoyed the long shadows cast upon the world in the final moments of the sun, before darkness swallowed. She also liked the sun, how each night it died and was reborn with the morning. The day-to-day experiences that most cats dismissed away she found enchanting, and during Twilight, she also looked forward to the evening.

Ravenheart had only spoken to her once saying, "this Gathering ought to be interesting." She nodded, understanding that he indicated to the Gathering after the battle with ShadowClan.

The Island was filled with cats. All three clans had already arrived; ThunderClan was last. _Good, _she thought. _Now Shadowclaw won't have time to talk to me_.

The Gathering seemed to be quick. Mistystar announced a new litter, belonging to Troutfin, and the retirement of Mosspelt. Onestar had lost a warrior to late greencough, which remained undetected. When it was announced, she noticed Kestrelflight hang his head in sadness as if blaming himself.

Then she felt as if she has swallowed a boulder as she realized whose name Onestar had announced; the cat who died. It was Rocktooth, Shadowclaw and Rainstripe's brother.

Pity stabbed at her stomach. She knew how he felt to lose a littermate-she had lost Streakpaw, after all. Even though she disliked Shadowclaw, she still felt bad. After all, he had befriended her, and she had met Rocktooth. He was a good warrior.

Bramblestar spoke, taking his time. Every ThunderClan cat seemed to lean forward, waiting for the accusations to fly.

"We are grieving to report the death of Briarlight. She died after fighting a severe chest cough, though she fought it off many times. We all honor her, since she had survived for a while, even with only two working legs." The cats cheered her name, and Howlpaw knew she was smiling, hunting, using her back legs, up in StarClan.

The Brambleclaw continued. "This past moon, Rowanstar led a patrol into our camp. Not a patrol to talk, but a large battle patrol. He attacked without a real reason, but we succeeded in fighting him off. Several of our warriors were extremely injured, but none died. But, I just wanted to tell you" he dipped his head to Onestar and Mistystar "of the battle."

He stepped back, and Rowanstar snarled in protest, coming forward. He started with, "this cat is a piece of fox-dung. All of ThunderClan are!" Shouts of protests came from the island, including those form other clans, but Rowanstar roared to silence them. "ThunderClan has had the thought they seem to rule the forest, but really they poison it with kittypet and loner blood! I had no choice but attack them, they also launched an attack of me, causing the death of Russetfur!" Yowls came form both sides, mourning Russetfur and protesting.

But one cry was louder than the others, and was answered. "So what? That gives you no right to attack them anyways! What kind of leader are you?"

She whipped her head in the voice's general direction, and saw it was Ivypool, her dark blue eyes blazing with anger. She stood up, raising her head high. "You really have lost it, Rowanstar!" She cried, snarling at the leader.

Rowanstar almost jumped down from the large Oak tree, but was held steady by Mistystar. "If we all argue, then StarClan will be angry and shield the moon! You must stop!" She exclaimed, worry in her voice. The cats started to quiet down.

Rowanstar hissed, then jumped down from the tree, announcing, "this Gathering is over." Then, he turned to the crowd of cats. "ShadowClan, we are leaving!"

Swarms of cats came to Rowanstar, and more milled about. Howlpaw noticed Tawnypelt going towards her brother, a sad look on her face. He licked his sister's shoulder, trying to comfort her woes. Then Tawnypelt reluctantly followed her leader back to their camp.

Mistystar started talking with the other leaders, along with their deputies. As they were, a familiar voice interrupted Howlpaw's thoughts.

"Hello, Howlpaw. I hope the battle went alright."

She whirled around, but, instead of shivering, exclaimed, "Shadowclaw!"

The dark tom seemed sullen-looking, the loss of his brother really taking it's toll. She rubbed herself against his shoulder, trying to comfort him. As Howlpaw did so, she could feel him tense, emotions flaring. Did he really love her? He couldn't!

She stopped, looking at him. "I'm so sorry about your brother, Shadowclaw."

He tried to smile. "Thank you, Howlpaw. I understand you must know how I feel, with the death of your brother as well. Maybe they will watch over us both from the stars." He looked around, mewing, "so, this is your last Gathering as an apprentice, correct? I remember my last one. I acted like I was the king of the Gathering."

She smiled, nodding. "Yes, it is. My littermates and I are really excited. After so many moons of waiting, too." Shadowclaw nodded in agreement, and gazed into her eyes.

"I'll be the first to call out your name at the Gathering. I promise." Her licked her face, and led her towards some undergrowth, so no other cat would hear, murmuring so quietly that no other cat could hear, "you know, I think I may love you, Howlpaw."

Her stomach clenched, her body froze. All instincts inside her screamed, _we can't love each other! _But she brought herself to answer, swallowing her shock. "You know we can't, Shadowclaw."

He sighed, seeming to be really upset over this. "I know, but I wish we could. I mean, you know our parents had this same dilemma, right? They became friends as apprentices." He sounded sly, as if making himself a fox by knowing something she did not.

She just mumbled, "really? I hadn't known…" Then looked up at him again. "I think I may like you too, Shadowclaw. But this is too dangerous."

Shadowclaw hissed. "The Warrior Code means nothing if I can't have you! I wish it would all just melt away, destroying the borders between us! I hate them all!" He cried, almost so loud that passing cats could hear the undergrowth that concealed them talk. "I want to be with you! I'll do anything, anything. I'd kill for you, Howlpaw."

She shivered. This sounded like a _real _threat, and even his voice was filled with cold hatred. Would this cat really kill to get to her? Something said she didn't want to find out. A voice shrieked at herself in her mind. This cat is dangerous! You can't be with him! Yet she knew that, and was just as terrified as the voices.

She looked into his dark eyes once more, and felt trapped in their abyss-like depths. They seemed to be sucking her down further, fiery with the will to be with her, trying to drag her down. They were cold with a passion, and suddenly she knew this cat would kill to get what he wanted. Her.

She had to do something. And fast. But he leaned into her ear, whispering, "I'll wait for you, my love. But I certainly hope that you can make up your mind before I cheer for you at the next Gathering. I can't wait forever, Howlpaw."

She nodded meekly, then turned tail, and doing what her mind told her to do. She bolted from the undergrowth, almost smashing into an elder from RiverClan. "Watch it, apprentice." He muttered, then continued with his clan.

She searched the crowd frantically for her clan, then laid eyes upon Jayfeather. She let out a sigh of relief, then bolted after him. Jayfeather tensed at first, but then nodded. "Hi, Howlpaw. I won't ask what you've been doing now, but I may ask later." He continued to look straight ahead, ears twitching.

Guilt gripped her. How did Jayfeather know these things? Then again, she always knew the blind medicine cat could see things other cats could not, but maybe not with his eyes.

As she headed back to camp, Howlpaw contemplated what she would do with Shadowclaw. Worry gripped her stomach like a heavy rock. What would he do if he would be forced to wait?

Something told her she didn't want to find that out, either.

Something had to be done.

**ALLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIIIGHT! Fin of the epic chapter 18 for Disloyalties. Shadowclaw's such a creep…o.O Since I'm adding a whole klto of mates to this, I'm just going to put my shippings on here, straight from my original journal. I get bored on the go! So, here's the new mates chart for Disloyalties. **

**Cherry x Bumble - Stormkit, Russetkit, Webkit**

**Cinder x Lion - Howlpaw, Streakpaw, Lightpaw, Wolfpaw**

**Jay x Stick (XD LOL JK)**

**Hazel x Fox - Nudgekit, Runningkit, Rowankit**

**Blossom x Toad - Tawnypaw, Hailsoot, Swiftcloud, Ravenheart**

**Ice x Mouse - No kit names yet**

**Mole x Rose - No kit names yet**

**I just had to add JayxStick there. =P. Please review! And tell me if you want that extra chapter on Tawnypelt and Rowanstar's relationship, please. **


	19. Names

**Okay, before we come to the chapter, a boring but necessary disclaimer! **

**TWILIGHTMOONSTAR DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS, BUT SHE DOES OWN HER OWN PLOTS, CHARACTERS, ETC. **

**Thanks. **

Almost half a moon had passed since the Gathering. The three littermates knew that their time would soon come to be come a warrior, but first, they had to prove themselves, even though they had done it time and time again. They had been told by Lionblaze that the kits would become apprentices first, then with their own ceremonies. This immediately doused Lightpaw's hopes of training Stormkit.

As Howlpaw entered back into the camp with dusk approaching, she had everything mapped out in her head. Dipping her head as Jayfeather and Hollyleaf padded into his den, she headed towards the fresh-kill pile. Noting that it was low, she decided to go out and hunt, seeing it may as well be her last day as an apprentice.

But just before she could, Bramblestar came up to her. Behind him were her brothers, looking excited. She paused, drawing a paw over her ear. "Yes, Bramblestar?"

He looked at her, flicking his tail to her siblings behind him. Lightpaw peered over the tabby tail, trying to see his sister. "I want you three to go on a final assessment today. It will be your last day-your ceremony will be held right before sundown." By then, Lightpaw and Wolfpaw had padded up in front, and all three were now nodding.

He continued. "But, before you go, there is something you need to see." Lightpaw opened his jaws to protest, to ask what Bramblestar meant, the tabby leader padded away, jumping onto the Highledge.

"I wonder what he needs to say…" Wondered aloud Wolfpaw, as Bramblestar called the clan forth. She sat in the back, Ravenheart on one side, Lightpaw on the other.

But all was answered when the three kits of Cherrynose's litter stepped forward, bouncing and brimming with excitement. Their fur was licked sleek and clean, and as they bounded from the nursery to the clearing, Cherrynose and Bumblestripe followed, chests puffed out in pride. Even depressed Graystripe, sitting in the Elders' Den, had come out to watch his grandchildren's apprentice ceremony. Howlpaw felt a shiver, knowing that Millie was watching from the stars.

The three kits sat down in front of Highledge, but Hazeltail's kits ran out after them, wailing, "why can't were be apprentices?", chased down by Foxleap, who returned them to Hazeltail, awaiting in the nursery.

Bramblestar cleared his throat as his Clan shifted on their rumps in anticipation. "I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have been patient and have now reached their sixth moon, and I now ask you to make them apprentices."

"Webkit, from this moment forth you shall be known as Webpaw, until you receive your warrior name." Then, his amber eyes searching the crowd for an individual cat,

Bramblestar said, "Poppyfrost, the time has come for you to have an apprentice. I trust you will teach Webpaw all you know to help him protect his clan."

Poppyfrost, stepping forward with a happy gleam in her eyes, touched noses with Webpaw, who looked absolutely ecstatic.

As they departed to the side, Bramblestar called forward Russetkit. "Russetkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Russetpaw. Sorreltail, you have proven to ThunderClan many times that you are a great mentor." At the mention of being a mentor, Sorreltail stood proud, and next to her, Howlpaw felt Ravenheart's pelt stiffen at the mention of his mentor. "You will be mentor to Russetpaw."

As the two touched noses and moved on, Stormkit, the last remaining one, stepped forward, her ginger and gray fur shining in the sunlight. Determination was bright in her eyes, excitement at the path leading her to becoming a warrior.

"Stormkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Stormpaw." Brambleclaw scanned the cats in the clearing, until they fixated on one in particular, and his eyes shone happily as they met her own. "Squirrelflight," he murmured, "your loyalty to your clan and the warrior code is immense. You shall be mentor to Stormpaw." She nodded, and

Bramblestar continued. "I expect you to pass on all you knowledge to her."

The two ginger she-cats touched noses, and Howlpaw felt amused for a moment. Squirrelflight had been known to be a big pawful as an apprentice. Did Bramblestar chose her because her apprentice was so rowdy herself?

But before she could open her jaws to speak this aloud, the clan meeting dispersed, leaving herself, her littermates, Ravenheart, and the new apprentices and mentors behind.

Bending over, Ravenheart whispered in her ear, "I'm off on a patrol. I'll see you for your own ceremony." Licking her ear, he was off before she could say goodbye.

Howlpaw eavesdropped on a couple other moments of the three kits' first moments as apprentices, before Hollyleaf nudged her side. "Time for your last assessment." She murmured, and disappeared up the camp wall and into the forest, beckoning with her black tail to follow.

Noticing that her siblings had already abandoning her, she stifled an embarrassed and indignant mew. Howlpaw got up onto all four legs, and ran after them.

As Brackenfur directed what they would be doing, even though they knew the drill, Howlpaw observed the forest with what seemed to be a new pair of eyes. She caught every little detail in her eyes, being really looking at the detail in the greenery for the first time.

Finally, Brackenfur let out almost a bark. "Okay, you three! You can get going! Now, Howlpaw can take the ShadowClan border, Lightpaw will take around the Twoleg nest, and Wolfpaw will go to the WindClan border. Return back to camp when the sun touches the trees, alright?" The three littermates nodded. And Brackenfur dismissed them. And with that they were off.

Throughout the whole day, Howlpaw managed to catch a good pile of prey. A thrush, two mice, one large rabbit, and a vole. With the cold leaf-bare fleeing away for several more moons into the recessed mountains, prey was beginning to peek their noses into the crisp new-leaf air. Howlpaw couldn't help but feel happy that she would be the first warrior of this new cycle of moons.

As she gathered some of her prey into her jaws, intent on heading back to camp with it proudly swinging in her maw, she caught her brother Wolfpaw's scent. He came out of the bushes, head held high, with a giant pheasant dangling in his jaws. Howlpaw squealed, shocked. She had never seen a pheasant before, but her brother had once before, when Ivypool had taught him how to stalk them. The large bird-like creature was half-shoved, half-dragged by Wolfpaw, and Howlpaw couldn't help stifling her laughter. He looked at her through a mouthful of feathers.

"Would you like some help?" She asked him, amused.

He grumbled. "Yes, please. I don't see what's so amusing about a pheasant, though." Said Wolfpaw, and the two picked up the pheasant, along with Howlpaw's catches, and dragged them to camp.

When they came to camp, it wasn't quite busy. Some cats were catching the early rays of new-leaf sunlight, while others were asleep like bears, not quite ready for new-leaf. When they returned their fresh-kill to the pile, they found Lightpaw had not returned. The pile was low, but Wolfpaw's enormous pheasant made it huge. The two littermates decided to gather they're prey and wait for Lightpaw, since they were still a little early.

As they headed back out to gather their prey, each going their separate ways, Howlpaw thought she caught her brothers scent, near the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. His scent smelled of excitement.

Curious, she quietly stalked up to the big nest, leaving behind her last piece of prey, a vole. She spotted her brother in the front of the Twoleg nest, sniffing at what seemed to be dead plants. _Dead plants? _She scoffed. _Does he have bees in his brain? _

She stalked up to Lightpaw like she would to prey, then pounced on his tail with agility that could only belong to a proven apprentice who had trained for many moons.

Her brother jumped high into the air, pale fur on ends. Hissing, he turned around, fur still sticking up, and when he saw his sister, his eyes widened. "Howlpaw?" He rambled, embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

But Howlpaw wasn't listening. Instead, she was lying on the ground, seemingly gasping for breath, flat on her back. Out from her muzzle was a strange, dragged out, growling sound, but was slightly high-pitch, and continuous.

Terrified and shocked, Lightpaw scrambled towards his sister, nosing her muzzle.

"Howlpaw? Howlpaw?" He wailed continuously.

Finally she rolled onto her belly, still making the strange growls. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her stomach quickly growing large again with gasps of breath. Once she caught the air, she wheezed, "Lightpaw, I was laughing!"

Even more embarrassed than he had been before, Lightpaw licked out his ruffled chest fur. "Well, I didn't know that!" He protested, trying to cover up his mistake.

But she just laughed some more. "Lightpaw, that's okay. I just thought it was really funny when you jumped two fox-lengths in the air!"

Lightpaw pouted at his sister. She got up, and ignoring him, instead padded over to the dead plants he seemed to be examining. "So, what's this all about?" She asked him, flicking her tail towards the plants, and giving them a sniff.

Padding forward, the light tom smiled. "Don't you know? That's catmint, Howlpaw. It's one of the precious herbs a clan can have, the only cure against greencough and white-cough. I found it here, and I think Jayfeather needs the first sprigs in case late white cough comes." He explained to her.

Howlpaw nodded, consuming the information. "So, this is the only thing we can use in case I get greencough?" She asked, just wanting to double-check.

Lightpaw nodded. "Yes."

Howlpaw smiled, then mewed, "have you caught all the prey for the assessment? I'm sure Bramblestar will be worried about us."

Lightpaw froze, just remembering the assessment. Brackenfur would be furious! "Oh yeah! Let's gather our prey, Howlpaw, and this stuff, too. But if we can't fit the catmint with the prey, I can just tip off Jayfeather about it and he can get it."

Together the two siblings gathered their prey, having no room for the catmint with all the pieces Lightpaw caught. They dragged it back to camp, really stocking the fresh-kill pile.

Bramblestar was sitting in the clearing, along with Ivypool, Wolfpaw, Brackenfur, and Hollyleaf, looking impatient. When he saw them, he flicked his tail, exasperated. "There you two are! What took you so long?"

Lightpaw shuffled his paws. "It was my fault. I found catmint, so I showed Howlpaw about it. They're the first sprigs by the Twoleg nest."

Bramblestar nodded, forgiving. "I'll tell Jayfeather about this, but for now, you three need to get ready for your ceremony." With a glint in his eye, Bramblestar walked away, leaving mentors and apprentices.

Brackenfur sat down. "I'm proud of all of you, not just Lightpaw. You have all been very patient in earning this ceremony, and I'm sure you will be the best warriors in a while."

The other mentors nodded in agreement, and Lightpaw murmured a thank you.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze came over, congratulating them and helping to clean their fur. Cinderheart kept fretting over the dirt, but Wolfpaw kept insisting that his pelt was clean. Finally, Bramblestar called the meeting.

As the three gathered below the Highledge, squirming with excitement, Howlpaw felt the eyes of her whole clan on her. All these moons of training leading up to this moment, and the many moons to come hopefully.

Bramblestar looked down upon them, but suddenly as the rest of the clan gathered, Howlpaw felt almost sick. She looked up to the twilit sky, only one thought on her mind.

_Streakpaw should be here. _

Sorrow busted over her like a wave, remembering her dead brother, killed by the badger. Cloudtail hadn't forgiven himself for a moon, Tawnypaw forever suffering the loss of Howlpaw's last brother. And these three littermates scarred forever at the loss of their spunky brother.

She looked next to her, over and Lightpaw and Wolfpaw. They looked back at her qith the some clouded expression in their eyes, the same sadness clinging to their pelts. Each remembering the life of Streakpaw, and regretting the death of Streakpaw.

Bramblestar begun to speak the words passed from generation to generation. "I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained exceptionally hard these past moons to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend you to make them warriors in their turn."

"Wolfpaw, Lightpaw, Howlpaw, do you three promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Excitement rippled under her pelt as Howlpaw made the oath.

Bramblestar smiled. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior names. Wolfpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Wolffire. StarClan honors your spirit and power in battle."

Bramblestar stepped forward, resting his muzzle of newly named Wolffire's head. The warrior licked his leader's shoulder, then stepped back. Now was Howlpaw's turn.

"Howlpaw, from now on you shall be known as Howlsong. StarClan honor your courage and caring."

Howlsong shivered. Howlsong! She licked her leader's shoulder, thinking about her name and watching Lightpaw, the last apprentice.

But before Bramblestar spoke, Lightpaw cried out, "wait!"

There was silence, and then Bramblestar raised his tail. "Yes?" He asked, curiously, as the cats waited in bated breath.

Lightpaw looked serene and innocent when he asked in a quiet mew. "Can I be named Lightstreak, after my brother?"

Bramblestar blinked, compassion creeping into his amber eyes. "Yes, of course you can."

He responded in a soft voice. Then, in a louder voice, he called out, "Lightpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Lightstreak. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Lightstreak's, shoulder, who proceeded to lick it.

The Clan rose up in cheers. "Wolffire! Howlsong! Lightstreak!" They called repeatedly.

Howlsong had run forward to her brother. "Lightstreak!" She cried. "You're a genius!" She cried, and tackled him to the ground.

Wolffire walked over in a more formal fashion. "He would be proud, Lightstreak." Wolffire murmured, his mind seemingly fixated on something else. But before she could ask what was wrong, Ravenheart, Swiftcloud, and Hailsoot came over, followed by Stormpaw, Russetpaw, and Webpaw.

Ravenheart nuzzled at her with his muzzle. "Lightstreak's name will make us always remember Streakpaw," he murmured. Howlsong sighed. She had grown so close to Ravenheart in the past moons, he was almost making Wolffire jealous, because she spent too much time with the black and white tom. But Wolffire seemed to not mind as much anymore.

Swiftcloud gave Lightstreak a lick on the cheek. "You're so smart." she told him, and he blushed.

But Stormpaw stalked right up to Lightstreak, waving her tail in the air like she was already a warrior. "Why did you ask to be named 'Streak'?" She asked, her voice filled with innocent curiosity.

Lightstreak chuckled. "You were too young to understand when it happened. You see, my I had another brother, who was named Streakpaw. There were originally four of my littermates. But, Streakpaw had gone out into the forest, and along with some other cats, had been attacked by a badger. He had been killed by the badger." Lightstreak bowed his head, remembering his brother.

Stormpaw looked disheartened, then happier when Lightstreak raised his head. "But now since I'm named Lightstreak, no one will forget him. He helped me earn my warrior name." Lightstreak murmured, almost to himself.

Howlsong walked off, not really interested in hearing the stories about her dead brother. But guilt still jabbed at her stomach, springing up after it's death when she doused the doubt. The guilt when she had blamed herself for her brother's death. When she received Spottedleaf's warning and forgotten it, Howlsong had been ashamed.

She pushed away the guilt, and her thoughts slowly meandered back to her plan to sort everything out. Tonight, she would sit vigil, but tomorrow would be the day.

**OOHHHH WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! Hehe, and I know. I hope you guys like their warrior names! At first I was going to name Lightpaw Lightfur, but then decided that Streakpaw should be his brother and Lightpaw took the name Lightstreak. This was when I had all my characters written down, and just decided who top put where in the plots. Yes, more charries are coming! OMG! But this series has to be finished first…The Disloyal deed must be done…Thanks!**


	20. Forgive Me

**I am SOOOO sorry for all my readers (hopefully I have some…) who have been waiting very patiently for this chapter! Once again, it took a WHILE. I have a lot of other stories, and some of them seem to be getting more attention than others. But this is chapter twenty! Warriors isn't mine! It's Erin Hunter's! But obviously the ideas and names and charries are all mine…**

Once all had gone to their nests, a chilly breeze sweeping through the camp, Bramblestar had gone over the orders one last time.

"Remember," he always said. "You cannot say a word until the sun is up fully, and you need to stay awake the whole time. The camp is counting on you three." The three new warriors-and littermates-nodded, and proceeded to sit with chests puffed out, head held high.

As the moon started to rise high in the sky, even Bramblestar retired to his nest, and soon all that could be heard was the soft breathing of the clan. Howlsong remembered Squirrelflight telling her to sit in an uncomfortable position, just so it would be harder to snooze off. Wolffire was sitting on one of the rocks the elders sun themselves on, lying down. Lightstreak was spacing in the center of camp, his energy still high.

As Howlsong listened, she could hear even the slightest scuffle of a small animal in the woods around ThunderClan. She could hear her brothers' deep breathing, and the slight breeze carrying leaves around the lake. It was a beautiful silence, and suddenly Howlsong had more respect for the night and for silence than ever before.

The three remained awake the rest of the night. Finally, as the dawn patrol departed, Bramblestar emerged from his den, padding over to the three warriors, who were slumped, huddled together in the center of the clearing.

"Very good." Bramblestar observed. "I hope that taught you something, after sitting the whole night. You can go to your news dens now-I had Icecloud make them yesterday. But when you're done, I expect you to work like a warrior." The three warriors dipped their heads, and Bramblestar padded away.

Wolffire let out his breath as if he had been holding it all night. "Finally, we can speak!" He grumbled gratefully. "Now I need to use the dirt place," was his parting words as he headed across camp to the dirt place tunnel.

Ravenheart had padded out of his den, and his eyes had lit up upon seeing Howlsong. He padded up to her, rubbing their muzzles together. With every day, he seemed to get more and comfortable around her, and she with him. But only one thought entered Howlsong's mind, and it was not good.

_Will he accept what I'm about to do? _

Then she shook her head. _They _must. This was her choice, and she knew it was for the good of everyone. She just didn't want to think of the side effects.

As Howlsong sat down, Ravenheart bringing a plump mouse for them to share, Swiftcloud padded out of the warriors' den, and came up to Lightstreak. It turns out Howlsong wasn't the only of her littermates to get along well with another.

Once the four finished eating their meals, Lightstreak stood up, shaking out his fur. "I want to see if there's a patrol I can join. Would anyone like to come along?" He invited. Swiftcloud stood up, nodding, and when Ravenheart nor Howlsong spoke, the pair settled off to ask Bramblestar.

As the pair left, Howlsong glanced over at Ravenheart. "Care to go hunting, Ravenheart?" She asked him. "I think I may as well enjoy my first catch as a warrior."

Ravenheart nodded, swiping a tongue over his lips. "I need to exercise, too. Last night I didn't get to go out a lot because Jayfeather needed my help." He stretched his legs, and together the two padded out of the tunnel, pelts almost touching.

Out in the forest, cold frost seeped into the morning ground, making everything underpaw crunchy and cold. "Where should we go first?" Asked Howlsong to Ravenheart. He searched around, swiveling his head, then pointed his tail. "Towards WindClan, perhaps?"

Immediately Howlsong flexed her claws. Not again. She couldn't bear to be there this morning, knowing what would happen tonight.

Ravenheart brought her back to reality. "Is something wrong?" He asked, but she just shook her head.

"I hunted there for my assessment," she lied to him, and it felt as easy and tearing into the flesh of prey. "I just wanted to go into some different territory. Maybe by ShadowClan?" Suggested her.

Ravenheart shrugged, indicating that it didn't matter. Still slightly quivering at the thought of tonight, she padded towards the ShadowClan border, scenting the air. The aroma of mouse wafted in her jaws, and she flicked her tail, crouching into a stalkers' hunch.

She spotted the little creature rustling among some fallen leaves which were encrusted with frost, nibbling on a nut. Slowly Howlsong crept towards it, hidden throughout the whole hunt, and pounced on it, swiftly killing it with a bite to the neck.

The day continued like this, while Howlsong's heart continuously pounded in her chest, her hoping that Ravenheart wouldn't notice.

Finally, after catching measly amounts of prey, the pair returned home, jaws filled with two mice, a thrush, and a vole. They set the prey on the fresh-kill pile in the center of camp, where lay only other small bits of prey.

The sun was edging to the trees it ShadowClan territory, where the rays that first fled for the night started to disappear. Realizing that her plan would take place quite soon, her heart started to pound even more. Howlsong hesitated for a moment, pausing in her step, when her and Ravenheart were padding to a spot to eat.

He turned to her, but before he could ask a question, Wolffire came padding up to her. "Hey, Howlsong! Do you want to eat with me?" His eyes seemed almost urgent, and they kept swishing back to glance at Ravenheart, who was just standing with his prey clamped in his jaw, silencing him.

Realization hit her, but she glanced over at Ravenheart. His gaze was set on Wolffire, and he didn't notice her looking at him.

Without taking another thought about it, she nodded. "Sure. I'd love to." She told her brother., and picked up her prey in her jaws. Wolffire grabbed a small blackbird from the fresh-kill pile, and he walked towards some rocks near the elders' den, for them to eat.

She looked back at Ravenheart, whose pale eyes just bore into her. Startled, she turned and went after her brother.

"What is it?" She asked him, when she had settled down into the cold stone with her prey. "What's so important?"

At first, he didn't speak. Instead, he poked at his blackbird with it's paw, noting it was tough and stringy. Finally, he sighed. "I just miss being with you all day." He admitted.

Howlsong stopped eating. She was slightly embarrassed, but more surprised. He _missed _her? They were littermates, and best friends! How could he miss after about two days?

"Wolffire, we're littermates. And you're my best friend. How in the name of StarClan do you miss me?" She murmured, so that Poppyfrost and Hazeltail wouldn't hear her.

Her brother hung his head. "I just…sorry. Forget I ever spoke." His words were quiet, and full of sadness. He bit into his blackbird roughly, and started to swallow the tough meat.

"Wolffire…" started Howlsong. "You know I'll never, ever, forget you. You're always my number one. Ravenheart doesn't even come close." She told him, brushing her tail along his soft spine.

He looked up at her, eyes shining. "Really?" He asked her. "I mean-I knew that, it's just, I don't know." Her brother sounded confused.

"How about we go on a patrol tomorrow? Me and you, no Ravenheart? Maybe take an apprentice with us?" She suggested, trying to make him feel better.

Wolffire smiled. "That'd be great." He looked at her, big eyes, seeing to see into her soul.

For a moment they looked at each other, but it seemed to last a while. She noticed the sun, behind Wolffire, and what was left of it being swallowed by the trees, giving way the day to the night. A stone formed in her belly. Soon the camp would retire for the night, and she would have to do her plan.

Their gaze between one another broke, because, abruptly, she stood up. "I'm going to my nest. I'm beat." She told him, and even yawned. "Good night, Wolffire. I'll see you on that patrol tomorrow." She bid her brother farewell, and headed off to the warriors' den.

As she walked, she felt the gaze of Ravenheart searing her pelt. She entered to den, and was the only cat in there. There was fresh moss, so she chose the nest she slept in last night. The nest was on the outer part of the den, more open to cold, rain, and wind. The senior warriors got the inner parts, where it was warm, surrounded by other fluffy pelts.

Circling in her nest twice, she settled down, but didn't even bother closing her eyes. She knew if she fell asleep, she would sleep the rest of the night.

One by one the warriors entered the den in search of sleep, and curled in their dens, tails pulled onto their noses. Wolffire was on of the last cats to go to sleep for the night, and was stuck taking a nest on the far side of the den, away from Howlsong.

As she mentally did a role-count, to double-check all cats were asleep, she noticed only Toadstep wasn't in the den. Instead, he was on duty to watch the camp for the night.

Silently, like an owl, Howlsong stood up, and carefully picked her way around the snoring bodies of cats. Cloudtail was snoring _extremely _loud; she had to fold her ears back to dull the noise. With one glance at the mass of black-and-white fur that belonged to Ravenheart, she exited the den, and snuck out of camp, Toadfoot oblivious.

Outside in the forest, the night air was fresh and damp. The leaves were smothered in translucent dew, water droplets staining the soft ground underpaw. There was not a sound, which made her paw steps sound louder than she would've liked.

She walked along, not wanting to rush this, trying to take in all the beauties of the night world. She had never really been out of camp at night, and if she had, it was for a Gathering, which was noisy and corruptive, compared to this silent bliss. A thought of pure fantasy mixed with slight seriousness wandered into her mind: why couldn't the Clans be nocturnal?

She shook it away, sure that it was just caused by her stress and extreme nervousness. Soon, her paws stopped herself in a halt. She overlooked the river, the border between her Clan, and WindClan.

She knew she was related to WindClan, her parents being half-WindClan. That made her parents half-WindClan, one fourth ThunderClan, and one-fourth kittypet. So what was she?

_A monster. _Answered a bitter voice in the back of her mind.

With a deep intake of breath, she dove into the slow-moving water. She remembered the stories of how there were underground tunnels below the two clans, and her heart felt grabbed. The trror ceased, however, and was replaced with the terrifying weight of the water, and it's ever so chilly companion.

Her paws finally touching ground, she hauled herself out of the river and onto it's bank. Howlsong felt guilty for entering in another clan's territory without permission, but dismissed it, after thinking about the guilt she would bear when tonight was done. She headed up the hill that overlooked the camp.

The plan was mapped out in her head, she scanned her eyes over the breath-taking scene of the WindClan camp, atop the hill.

Her scent masked by the freezing swim she took, she slunk around towards the side, opposite the lake, where she trudged towards the camp.

The guard was easy to fool; he was sleeping. Her plan didn't involve a good _sleeping_, but it was better to take advantage of it. She moved on quickly to the warriors' den.

There, were as many sleeping piles of fur as ThunderClan had. A camp just like ThunderClan, not evil like some kittens would act like, and play battle. A snoring, older cat, younger cats sleeping with pelts rubbed up close, seniors next to their mates.

She found him next to his sister, curled up close to her. They were obviously still distraught over their brother's death. Pity and guilt stabbed at Howlsong's heart; she was taking away Rainstripe's only other brother. But she squeezed her eyes shut.

Unsheathed her claws as quietly as she could, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Shadowclaw. StarClan forgive me."

And bit out Shadowclaw's throat.

The blood and her mouth, she almost gagged at the taste. She hadn't fully torn out the flesh, but made severely deep wounds, that soon bleed him to death. Terrified, she fled back to camp as silently as she could.

Her heart was pounding. Her head was spinning. She stopped at the lake shore, and dunked her whole muzzle in the cold water, trying to get rid of all the blood. So much blood…

When she was finished washing off the evidence, she slunk back into the camp, with Toadfoot nodding off now and then. She picked her way through the warriors' den, heart beating so fast and loud, she thought it would wake every cat. She sank back in her den, but knew she wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

Her eyes wide open with guilt. Her mind was spinning, with voices that weren't even hers chewing her out, saying how wrong it was of her. She put her paws over her head, trying to make them go away.

But she knew that it had been done, and by now, Shadowclaw was with StarClan.

**I hope you guys liked it! Major turn at the end there, jeez. So disappointed in Howlsong…Did anyone expect that? Even towards the end? Thanks for reading! Please review! And I have a new poll up! Please check it out and vote, although it's not Warriors' based. It's just a quick name thing for another fanfic I have in mind! **


	21. Icy Claws of Realization

**Okay, next chapter! I have a feeling we won't go past thirty here. Tell me if you want a sequel after this please!**

_Crack. _

Wolffire picked his head up tiredly, eyes lazily searching the warriors' den. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he scoured the den for the source of the sound that disturbed him from his half-sleep.

Through the darkness in his eyes from just waking up, he noticed a small, familiar head peep into the den. Wolffire ducked his head low, and cautiously watched as the head became a body, and picked their way through the masses of fur.

Pretending to snore, the tom made it look like he was asleep. Yet he actually cracked open one eye, looking around, straining to recognize the fur that had just entered the den. Of course, he didn't need to, since right away he recognized his sister.

She looked exhausted. Her eyes were drooping, her tail sagging, her pelt covered with dirt. He became wary, and opened both eyes. She picked her way through the sleeping cats, until she came right beside Wolffire. Circling in the nest, she brushed her fur up against him, and drifted off to sleep.

Carefully so she wouldn't wake, he sniffed at her pelt. A tangy smell hit his nose, and he recognized it immediately. _WindClan. _

Distrust was the first emotion in his mind, shocked that his sister wouldn't tell him when she would go sneaking off to another clan. Why? To see that cocky tom Shadowclaw? Strangely enough, the thought made his stomach twist into knots.

Shaking away the knotted feeling, he sniffed even more carefully at her pelt, but still caught only the scent of WindClan. Fear started to rise, realized that if the scent didn't go away, their clanmates would detect it and interrogate her.

Frantically but quietly, he started brushing his pelt up and down against her, trying to rub away the scent and mask it with ThunderClan scent clinging to his pelt. Although he couldn't tell it was ThunderClan scent, neither would the Clan, which would wash away the scent of WindClan. He would ask her in the morning as to why she was in WindClan territory. Sleep came first before knowing that, as little as he liked it.

And Wolffire drifted into sleep, dreaming of running through the moors of WindClan with Howlsong.

Wolffire awoke to early sunshine, his den being on the outskirts of the Warriors' den, near the entrance. Sunlight danced on his pelt as he awoke, feeling like he didn't get enough sleep. He still felt his sister's warm fur beside him. Sniffing at it, he couldn't find a trace of WindClan along her pelt.

He nudged her. "Howlsong." He whispered, then more loudly. "Howlsong."

He blinked open her eyes, trying to wake up. Rolling over on top of her brother, she mumbled, "go away."

Amused, Wolffire stood up, shaking his sister off of him. She growled happily, then sat up. "What? it's early." She grumbled at him, trying not to wake all the other warriors around them.

All he said was "come hunting with me." And without a word, she dipped her head, and the two slipped out of the den and into the forest, steering clear of Bramblestar to be assigned a patrol.

The forest was cool with the morning, with winter seeming to start melting away. The thin layer of snow that covered the earthen floor was now disappearing, leaving spring to blossom up. Shoots of greenery popped up from the ground, which made Wolffire feel slightly giddy at the thought of spring.

The two siblings didn't even have to hunt, as immediately when the got out of range of the camp Wolffire burst out "why were you in WindClan last night?"

For a moment Howlsong just blinked at him. Then suddenly she let out a wail.

In the next moment, she was curled around him, spilling her heart out to him about what had gone done between her and Shadowclaw.

"…And so I had just gotten sick of it, so I made up my mind of what to do. So last night I went to his camp while he was sleeping…I-I killed him."

At first. He just stared at his sister. Then he licked her face lovingly, telling her words of comfort. She just started sputtering, wailing that StarClan would not accept her.

And that moment, Wolffire's heart realized something.

He was in love with his sister.

Wolffire and Howlsong dragged their prey back to camp, and she went on a border patrol when they returned. As Wolffire walked around, he bumped right into Jayfeather, not realizing his mind was not on walking.

The blind medicine cat was walking to his den, which was in the opposite direction, when Wolffire bumped into him. The medicine looked up at him, blind eyes seeming to pierce into his soul. "And they say _I'm _the blind one," grumbled Jayfeather.

Wolffire shook out his fur. "S-sorry, Jayfeather. I didn't watch where I was going. My mind was on something else." The tom stumbled over his words, and he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

Jayfeather looked up at him, and gave him a cold, hard stare, like he was judging the tom. "Clearly," snorted Jayfeather, then, in a softer voice, murmured, "what's on your mind that you have to bump into a medicine cat?" There was a glint of amusement in his blind eyes.

Wolffire blinked, realizing that there would be no way he could ever confess to Jayfeather what his heart really longed for. Quickly, he said, "no, I'm fine," and turned, padding faster than usual towards the fresh-kill pile. Feeling Jayfeather's blind eyes bore into his fur, Wolffire snatched up a squirrel that Howlsong had caught, and bit into it, trying to make Jayfeather swerve his gaze.

_How does he do that? _Mentally wondered Wolffire. _It's as if Jayfeather sees more than any of us. _And Wolffire also knew that the medicine cat could tell something indeed was up with his nephew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pale gray tom talk to Swiftcloud, after she had been unattached from Lightstreak's side, and together, the two disappeared into the medicine den.

Swiftcloud and his brother had been extremely close lately. Wolffire let out a sigh of stress. Why was love so easy for his brother? Why couldn't Wolffire fall in love with any other clanmates that wasn't his sister? Why did StarClan make it so? As he bit into the furry squirrel, he felt like he was digging a hole, deeper and deeper, until there would be no way out. Whatever he knew before this day, he knew nothing would ever be the same. Something was about to change.

~Jayfeather~

Jayfeather started grumbling to himself. It was half-moon tonight, and he had to leave shortly. After he delivered the dock leaves he had retrieved from the lakeside, he sniffed the air for Swiftcloud.

There! He found her standing next to Lightstreak, his nephew, their heads bent in murmurs. He had noticed the two were getting quite close; they could possibly even be mates. Although something inside Jayfeather wanted to protest, like a premonition that they would never be.

He padded over to her, and completely cut off Lightstreak. "Swiftcloud? Could you meet me in my den when you get the chance? I'm leaving for the Moonpool soon." He informed her. The pretty she-cat dipped her head in acknowledgement, and Lightstreak continued talking.

Jayfeather turned, and started heading to his den, when an unexpected thing crashed into him. The scent of Wolffire, his other nephew, washed over him, as the tom walked into him, completely unaware his clan's medicine cat was right in the path he was treading.

Jayfeather snorted. "And they say _I'm _the blind one." He grumbled, and gathered himself up back to stand on his paws. He could sense that Wolffire felt flabbergasted he had just crashed into the medicine cat.

But as the tom sputtered an apology, Jayfeather sensed something deeper in his mind, something that had caused him not to pay attention. He seemed incredibly anxious and worried about something, but then again he seemed like he had been in StarClan, with all it's serenity and peacefulness.

_One day, StarClan was not as peaceful as you all thought. _Jayfeather said mentally, even though he knew Wolffire couldn't hear his thoughts. "-mind was on something else."

Jayfeather looked up at him, trying to guess his thoughts. "Clearly," he said, although his voice softened as he tried in hopes to get Wolffire to confess what was on his mind. "What's on your mind that you have to bump into a medicine cat?" He asked.

But after another moment of staring at each other, Jayfeather sensed mixed emotions in his mind, along with the realization that Wolffire couldn't tell. Hastily, he said he was fine, disengaged himself from Jayfeather's path, and hurried away to the fresh-kill pile. Jayfeather's eyes were able to watch him the whole time, trying to guess what he was hiding.

_Something's definitely wrong with him. _He noted to himself. The warning he received from Yellowfang so many moons ago sprung back into his head. _It will bring the downfall of the clans… _Warned the old she-cat to him, before fading. He had never stopped thinking about the foretold disloyalty.

As he headed back to his den, he was met by Swiftcloud, who was eager to help him. He told her that he would be going to the Moonpool, and that while he was gone, she would be the camp's medicine cat. She had done this many times before, as Swiftcloud was eager to help, more eager than Brightheart, as Leafpool had shown no interest at all in helping him ever since Crowfeather had died. The memory popped up in his mind of his father's death, but immediately he pushed it angrily away. There was no time for that.

"And remember, always-" then Jayfeather stopped himself. Swiftcloud just looked at him, but he ignored her. Why was he about to say that? _Always make sure Briarlight does her exercises. _There was no need to. Briarlight was with StarClan now, running on all four legs through the forest. He was sure that would have been the first thing she would do once she entered StarClan.

Swiftcloud put her tail lightly on his shoulder. "We all miss her," she told him, knowing what he was about to say. After the quiet moment in honor of Briarlight's memory, Swiftcloud mewed, "I think I'm all set, Jayfeather. You can go now, if you like."

Jayfeather nodded, and turned away from his den. He tasted the air for Bramblestar, telling him he was leaving for the Moonpool.

Jayfeather found his leader's scent near Highrock, sharing tongues with Squirrelflight. He padded over to them, ignoring Squirrelflight. "Yes, Jayfeather?" Asked Bramblestar.

Jayfeather dipped his head. "I'm leaving for the Moonpool now. I will return by sunhigh tomorrow." he said. Bramblestar nodded, and with that, Jayfeather disappeared out of camp and into the forest.

The forest was quiet with the sun preparing the set. As he padded quietly through the woods, he scented RiverClan, and soon met up with them on the path to the Moonpool.

Surprisingly, Mothwing was there along with Willowshine. The older medicine cat's secret was out that she didn't believe in StarClan, although she was allowed to keep her position. Normally, Mothwing didn't come, since why would you bother trekking all this way just to sleep for a while? Jayfeather never understood how she couldn't believe in StarClan in the first place, but as he met with cats no clan cat had ever heard of before, he began to understand more.

The other medicine cats met up with them, and they padded in silence to the Moonpool.

When they arrived, Jayfeather silently pleaded for his own dream. There would be no need to slip into another cat's mind tonight; no, he needed answers from StarClan.

He bent his head to lick the pool. When he did, he shivered; the water was freezing, and Jayfeather settled down quickly and fell asleep.

He was in StarClan hunting grounds, that he knew right away. He could see. Running past him was a golden-colored she-cat, whom Jayfeather thought looked a lot like Leopardstar. He stood up from the warm place he was sitting, and padded along, looking in and taking in every single thing he saw. Jayfeather never got tired of seeing; in his dreams, it was the thing he always looked forward to the most.

There was a rustle in the green bush beside him. Stepping back, Yellowfang came out of it, her old gray fur looking like she recently had licked it thoroughly.

She looked up at him with piercing yellow eyes. "What is it, Jayfeather?" She asked him, sounded annoyed.

Jayfeather picked his head up. Before he could think of what to say, he blurted, "have I done my job?"

Yellowfang chuckled in a way that only she did when she was amused. "Jayfeather, StarClan now knows even we couldn't have stopped what will happen."

"What do you mean?" Mewed Jayfeather, tilting his head.

Yellowfang sighed, clearly perturbed by the warning he received many moons ago about his nieces and nephews. "Exactly that. There was no way we could have interfered with what will happen; it seems to have been written in the stars long ago that this would occur."

"But _what's _going to happen?" Jayfeather cried out.

The old medicine cat shook her head. "We don't know. The only way to even get a hint is to try and pry it out of one of the oldest still in StarClan…the only one who knows it." Her eyes were closed.

His mind was finally putting the pieces together. "So it's…a prophecy? A prophecy about what will happen? And only this cat knows it? What's the rush?" He mewed.

Yellowfang snorted. "The rush is that the cat will fade from StarClan any day now. And yes, it's a prophecy that was passed down generation for generation. She's the only cat left, and without it, there will no warning whatsoever for the Clans to rely on."

Jayfeather was silent for a moment. "So, what's my job? Did you want me to meet this old she-cat? To try and coerce her to remember?"

Yellowfang sat down, looking up at the blanket of stars high above them. "It's not that she doesn't remember. It's just that she's mute. She cannot speak. When she heard the prophecy, a cat cut off her tongue. She can't speak."

**Ooooo! That's terrible how they cut off her tongue. But you'll meet our tongue-less friend soon, don't worry. Thanks for reading! Please review! Please be patient! ****J**

**p.s. I also plan to have a new poll up for Warriors. I'm torn between two names for a later character; please pick which one you like best! Yellowfang plushies for those who vote, and maybe even a tongue-less she-cat plushie! ****J**


	22. Shine

**Okay! Thank you SOOOOO much to Whisperwind909, this chapter's for you! You totally made my day when it wasn't so happy. ****J**** Thanks. Did you guys like Jayfeather's chapter? I heart Jayfeather, and he's still important, so I think I'll occasionally have him fill us in through his…not-seeing eyes. **

Jayfeather stared at Yellowfang for a moment, registering what she said. Then he demanded, "what do you mean, they cut off her tongue?"

Yellowfang sighed. "Exactly that. The prophecy was handed down, as I said, but only to their leaders. We don't exactly know the hierarchy of these cats, but we know they are some of the first, and this was passed on until this cat didn't succeed in passing along the prophecy. She is the only one in StarClan to know this prophecy, as all the others have faded to where we cannot reach them. I think you know why she didn't pass along the prophecy, though." She smiled, looking knowingly at him.

Jayfeather nodded. "But why did they cut off her tongue? You said they passed along the prophecy-who would want to prevent that?"

"Mind you, the cat before her faded long before I died, long before your prophecy of the three was given to Firestar. I was a mere apprentice when the last cat before her-a tom-faded away. From what he told StarClan then, a cat had heard the prophecy that wasn't supposed to, and, driven insane by the foretelling it involved, thought it to be cruel to ever burden a cat with the prophecy. Therefore, he cut out he tongue, having pinned her down and slicing it off with a claw. He thought he was protecting the other cats by never letting them now, but instead, he ended up killing her, their leader. Horrified, he fled the cats, and was presumed dead in the leaf-bare, seeing as no one could survive." Yellowfang retold the tale, gazing into the dark bushes next to them.

She stood up abruptly, and flicked her tail. "Follow me." She commanded him. "We are going to see her. Her name is Shine."

Shaking out his pelt, he scampered after Yellowfang, who had disappeared into the bushes. Relying more on his scent than sight in the dark undergrowth, he quickly deciphered her scent and followed it until there seemed to be no more undergrowth. Emerging from the greenery, he stepped into a clearing covered in sand. It was darker than the rest of StarClan, with an eerie feel about it. The air was chilled, and it felt as if he had entered the outskirts of StarClan, or abandoned their sunny resting place entirely.

Scanning the clearing, he spotted Yellowfang, her back facing him, and talking to what seemed to be nothing but air. But looking closely, he saw an outline of a beautiful, lithe she-cat. That must be Shine.

Stepping towards her, Jayfeather dipped his head. "Greetings," he greeted her. "I am Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan."

In her misty form, Shine blinked at him, with the brightest eyes Jayfeather had ever seen. They were a violent orange, as bright as the sun, as wild as a forest fire. That must be why she was called Shine. However, Shine remained silent, being without her tongue. Swiveling his seeing gaze to Yellowfang, he hissed, "what to you want me to do?"

Yellowfang chuckled. "Have you not realized it? We want you to use your powers and step into her mind. Only you can do this."

_Oh. _A wave of realization washed over him. _Of course. _Then a thought itched at him unhappily.

"So you're just using me to figure out this prophecy?" The tip of his tail twitched back and forth, the hair on his nape on end. "It didn't matter who it was, but just as someone could enter her mind? What if I don't want to? What if I decide to leave her be, and let her fade away?" He spat.

A low chuckle emerged from Shine, her vibrant eyes on the ground.

Yellowfang placed a paw fiercely on his chest, and Jayfeather sat down, startled. "Then the clans will stumble more blindly than you into the chaos that will occur if we are not able to retrieve this prophecy. Would you like to face this danger unknowingly, without even StarClan knowing what to expect?" Her yellow eyes flared at him with anger.

He swatted her paw off his chest. "Fine." He growled. "I'll do it. But not for you. Not for StarClan." He whispered. "I'll do it for Shine. So that was she may be heard, in all these years."

Yellowfang sat back down, curiosity in her eyes. She wrapped her tail around her paws, and inclined her head towards Shine. She would watch from now on.

Jayfeather took in a deep breath. "Alright, Shine." He told the elderly she-cat. "You heard Yellowfang," he said, flicking his tail towards the grouchy ex-medicine cat. "I have the power to enter minds, and she wants me to, so we can learn this old prophecy. Is this okay with you?" He asked. It seemed better to ask her permission and be declined than to enter without warning and get an earful from the enigmatic cat.

Blinking her eyes at him, he dipped her head, letting him know he had permission.

Jayfeather closed, his eyes, trying to create the feel that he was blind once more. As there was nothing to see but darkness, he scented Shine, and focused on her scent only. Then he felt as if he was being sucked into a dark hole, and everything around him vanished.

Light shone upon Jayfeather's vision, restoring him his sight. StarClan was gone. Beyond the simple shrubbery and trees next to him, stood a tall mountain, capped with snow. Jayfeather guessed that was the Tribe's mountain. But the question was, were they there? How long ago was this?

_Weaving through the green trees was a beautiful, lithe, silver she-cat. Her pelt gleamed with a sleek radiance, her claws unsheathed and razor sharp, and her penetrating gaze of fire fixed on something ahead. It was Shine. _

_A slight ripple traveled down his back. This cat seemed to be no younger than himself, yet he knew that right now, she was the oldest cat in StarClan, about to fade away. He would not be intimidated, no matter how strange the matter was. _

_She crouched onto her haunches into a great stalk, ready to pounce upon her unseen prey. When suddenly, there was a raucous caw, and a crow flew out from the undergrowth. _

_Shine cursed, and whirled around, eyes flashing to see as to why her prey had escaped. She came face to face with a dark brown tom, with pure emerald eyes. He reminded Jayfeather of Bramblestar. _

"_Shine!" Cried the tom, and flung himself at her. "I'm so glad I found you!" He told her. _

_Shine smiled at him, and Jayfeather sensed a feeling of happiness from Shine as she licked his face. "It's good to see you, Yew. What is it? Why have you come all the way over here?" There was a sense of authority in her voice, no matter how small-Jayfeather could tell she was their leader, no matter who this cat was to her. _

_Yew let out a pitiful moan, like a hungry kit. "Shine…" he murmured. "I-I know."_

_Her eyes widened. "You know what?" Her fur stood on end as she became wary. _

_Yew fell off his four feet, and collapsed on the ground, heaving a terrible sigh. "I know about the prophecy. I know about it." He whispered. _

_Shine hissed at him, and started to circle him. "How do you know of it?" She barked at him. "Who told you?" There was no kindness in her eyes for her lover, no mercy at all. _

_Yew stood up, his green eyes starting to blaze. "The stars told me, Shine, they told me everything! They told me that you would lead us to die, and that we would all be destroyed! That in the end, we would be no more!" Yew's claws were unsheathed now, and the two began to circle each other, ready to attack. _

_Yew roared in anger, and, throwing himself at Shine, knocked her off her paws, and together they tumbled as he tried to sink his teeth into her throat. _

_Wrestling free of him, Shine gasped. "Yew!" She shrieked. "You've lost your mind!" Both their breathing became ragged. "The prophecy meant not now, but in the future, It would happen! We are safe! Everyone is safe! None of us shall die!" She called desperately, trying to soothe Yew. _

_But he wouldn't listen. "You're wrong there, Shine. No one must hear this prophecy, lest they go mad, worrying over this terrible fate the stars have dealt us. The caveat must be kept a secret, or else every cat will run around anxiously, wondering what shall be come of us! No, I won't let you pass on the prophecy any more! It has to end!" He roared at her. _

_Shine let out a muffled cry, and swerved to the left to avoid his claws once more. "Yew!" She wailed. "Listen to me!" And she recited thus:_

Kin to flourish, blood to thrive,

Chosen cats are thus five.

Blood of power, blood of shame,

Whom will carry all the pain.

Hope and despair, dark and light,

Stars will fall to their might.

No control, lost forever,

Peace regained if birth is severed.

_But Yew snarled, showing feral teeth gleaming, and knocked down Shine once she finished the prophecy. "Let you be silenced forevermore!" He howled, as she lie splayed on the ground, jaw open. _

_And with a single scurrilous slash of white claws, Shine's tongue fell to the ground, severed off. _

_Blood filled her mouth, falling down her throat, staining her silver fur. Yew howled an inarticulate yowl of pure savagery, and bolted away, leaving Shine to die beneath a large oak tree. _

_She bled away as the sun bled into the sea._

Jayfeather gasped for air as darkness whirled around him once more, then lifted to reveal to him once more StarClan's territory. He tried to catch his breath, the vision of Shine's silver body turned scarlet burning his mind. Looking up, he gazed into her big, amber eyes. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, so only she could hear.

She dipped her head in acknowledgement.

Yellowfang barged forward, ruining their moment of silence for the life of Shine, and demanded, "well? What is it? What is the prophecy?" Her impertinence to Jayfeather irked him, but he let it slide.

"Kin to flourish, blood to thrive,

Chosen cats are thus five.

Blood of power, blood of shame,

Whom will carry all the pain.

Hope and despair, dark and light,

Stars will fall to their might.

No control, lost forever,

Peace regained if birth is severed."

He recited the prophecy, watching Yellowfang's face the entire time. It seemed emotionless until the final line, and then her face was screwed up in concentration.

She turned to Shine. "Have you ever figured out the meaning of this prophecy?"

Shine just sorrowfully shook her head.

Turning her back to Jayfeather, Yellowfang started to stalk away. "I must share this with StarClan. Jayfeather, you may go. Thank you." And she disappeared into the undergrowth.

Normally, Jayfeather would have chased right after her and given her a sharp jibe, but after seeing into the last memories of Shine's life, he was exhausted, and the prospect of returning to his nest in ThunderClan pleased him.

He looked at Shine once more, and, with a hesitant nod, closed his eyes, and returned to the waking world.

**Well? I was going to add a POV of one of the three kits, but decided against it, since I am tired, and I am also content with this chapter. I think this is my favorite chapter so far, for a few reasons: 1-It features Shine! We'll see more of her later on, don't worry! And that also hints at what is to come… 2-It has their prophecy! Yay! StarClan has awaited moons for this, and to be honest, it was exceptionally easy to devise. It just seemed right, it took me about five minutes to figure out. And I think it's very nice! Well, other than the impending doom part about it… 3-Did you notice all my big words? Did you? I love big words. And Bacon. Big words is like bacon coming out of my mouth! Okay, that sounded cooler in my head. I think the reasons I sub-consciously added the big words is because I just read the whole "Inheritance" series, and Christopher Paolini LOVES big words. Yay! It's rubbing off on me! Anyway, thanks for reading this! R&R!**


	23. Boreal

**Alright then, now we return to one of the kits' POVs! Who missed them? Anyone? I cannot say I did a lot, if at all. I just enjoy Jayfeather's POV too much, since he's so dang intriguing. **

Lightstreak padded in the forest, trying to find the same clearing he stumbled upon during his final assessment. The accident with his sister burned in his mind, when she found him sniffing at the catmint. His ears burned just thinking about it, but thank goodness she didn't know the actual reason of why he was so fascinated with the herb.

Lightstreak had been too embarrassed to tip off Jayfeather, and busy since he became a warrior, so he just decided it would be better anyway if he found it himself.

Hoping Bramblestar hadn't already told Jayfeather about it, he ventured into the small clearing, and found the catmint, sitting there, waiting to be plucked. Testing the clump with his paw, he pushed at it, curious to see if the catmint would fall over. However, it didn't. Keeping sure his claws were sheathed, he dug around the plant, so he could just dig up the whole plants, instead of wasting the roots, which were strong.

Leaving a small bit of the plant, he scooped up the majority of the deliciousness into his jaws, and it flooded his mouth. Fighting not to swallow the tasty herb, he walked back to camp faster than normal, fighting the urge not to eat it.

As he entered the camp, he couldn't help but notice little Stormpaw, fidgeting in her fur as Squirrelflight gave the three littermates directions for the day's training. Russetpaw was sitting quietly, only flicking her tail back and forth, different from when she was a kit. Before her sixth moon, Russetpaw was the mischief maker, but now, it seemed that Stormpaw had taken over that position. Webpaw ever-remained the variable that controlled his two adventurous sisters.

Stormpaw's green eyes saw him slipping into camp, and while Squirrelflight was directing the three, she yelled out, "Hi Lightstreak!" with a big grin on her face. Lightstreak responded with only a wave of his tail, not wanting to get an earful from Squirrelflight if he said hello back, and he also had the catmint in his mouth.

Squirrelflight let out a small meow of annoyance, scolding Stormpaw, and ignoring Lightstreak completely.

As he headed towards Jayfeather's den, he pondered about little Stormpaw. Until, Swiftcloud came running out of Jayfeather's den, and called, "is that catmint?"

She stopped right in front of him, rubbing her cheek against his. "Jayfeather was just about to send me off to go find some! Thank StarClan you showed up, else I'd have to scour the entire forest! Where did you find that?"

Lightstreak spat the catmint of the ground. "I saw it on my last assessment, but forgot to tell you about it. So decided to go back today and grab it. It was up towards the Moonpool."

Smiling, Swiftcloud grabbed a bundle of it in her jaws, and the two brought it to Jayfeather's den, who was ecstatic to see it. He had just returned from the Moonpool this morning, and, even though he seemed shaken up badly, didn't go to Firestar. Instead, he had went into his den for a long nap. Only now had he woken up to get Swiftcloud to find some catmint.

As Jayfeather sorted away the herbs, the two went outside into the camp, where they found Hailsoot, Icecloud, and Mousewhisker, all sharing tongues. Actually, Mousewhisker and Icecloud were sharing tongues, while Hailsoot was watching them.

Padding up to him, Hailsoot curled his lip, flicking his tail at Icecloud and Mousewhisker. "She-cats," he grumbled. Lightstreak followed his gaze to see that the two cats were acting very affectionate towards one another.

_Not more kits! _Lightstreak exasperated. _The nursery and apprentices' den will overflow! _

As Hailsoot stalked out of the camp, tail and chin held high, Swiftcloud nudged him gently with her shoulder. "Look at them, those lovebirds," she whispered, apparently amused. "You know," she murmured in his ear, "one day, I want to have beautiful kits."

Lightstreak let out a gulp, his muscles freezing. This was the reason he was embarrassed when his sister found him and the catmint. Lightstreak admired Swiftcloud, more than he admired any other cat. He loved the way she was so kind to every cat, same clan or not, and he loved how graceful she was, and everything else about her.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he whispered back, "I would too." and she smiled at his reply. Lightstreak placed a tail on her shoulder. "Soon, we shall have beautiful kits."

Purring, understanding his words, Swiftcloud padded away, tucking her tail under his chin as she left into the forest. Lightstreak assumed she was going off to tell her friends about this. Sighing with pleasure, he strode away, and settled himself into the warriors' den, where he took his well-deserved nap.

_****_

Howlsong stepped around the river that separated WindClan from ThunderClan. _And for good reason, too. _She thought bitterly, thinking about how her grandparents had fallen in love. But then again, if they hadn't, she wouldn't be here! _Oh well. _

She was on a sunhigh patrol with Hailsoot, Cloudtail, and Molefur. Hailsoot kept complaining about how there were so many cats in the clan focused only on love, not on their duties. Cloudtail ignored him completely, seeing as he had a mate and kits and grandkits, and Molefur didn't show any support. Howlsong had a hidden though that this meant Molefur had taken a strong liking to a certain she-cat, though she couldn't place her claw on who. But as Hailsoot blabbed to no one, she hung back, caught with the guilt of her and her brother. Yet another thought crowded her mind.

There was a Gathering tonight. And Howlsong was sure that WindClan would mention the death of Shadowclaw, thinking it was ThunderClan who killed the tom. She was praying they would think it was a passing rogue, just like how a ThunderClan warrior was murdered along this very river she was patrolling, although the prospect was extremely unlikely.

Howlsong gazed across the river, feeling a little tug to the moorland. Her grandfather was born there, and so was the cat that would have given up everything for her.

She shook out her fur, trying to send away the terrible thoughts of Shadowclaw. The guilt was tremendous as it was, and there was no need for repercussions, right? She had done it for her own safety, not out of the cold lust for running blood.

Traveling back to camp with the rest of the patrol, she was greeted by an exuberant Swiftcloud, whose tail and chest were swelling with pride. Her blue eyes gleamed, and Howlsong noticed that several fox-lengths behind her, her brother lingered, his eyes on Swiftcloud.

Running up to her friend, the white-and-gray patched she-cat began bubbling over as many words as there were grains of sand on a beach. "Whoa, slow down!" She meowed, trying to catch what the good news was.

Swiftcloud stopped, catching her breath, and mewed, "your brother and I are mates!"

Howlsong's breath fled from her throat for a moment as the fact washed over her. Then, time continued. "Congratulations!" She said. "That's awesome! We're related now, you know. Will there be kits?" She inquired, a meaningful twinkle in her eye.

Swiftcloud's grin grew bigger. "Yes!" She cried in joy. "He said he would love that!" And, before Howlsong could reply, the she-cat sped off to tell another one of her friends.

As she looked around camp, she saw Lionblaze approach her. "I want you and your littermates to accompany us to the Gathering tonight, as warriors. Go on, tell them that."

Smiling at her father, she nodded, and padded away to find them. She ran into Lightstreak, and, grinning, mocked, "so, when are the kits due?"

Lightstreak's ears turned a red color, and he playfully swatted a paw at her. "Not funny!" He called. "I don't see you looking for a mate, but I see cats looking for you!"

Howlsong froze at his words. Did Wolffire possibly tell him about them? _No, he wouldn't! _Pushing away the thoughts, she relayed the message from her father. "We're going to the Gathering tonight. Lionblaze just told me." She informed him.

Lightstreak smiled, and Howlsong thought he whispered something with the word "warriors" in it. He probably did, but she just padded away, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Tracking down Wolffire was easy. Her brother was looking for her as well, so they met up in the middle of the camp, as the sun was nearing behind the trees beyond ShadowClan. Twilight was approaching fast, and soon the patrol to the Gathering would leave.

Wolffire padded up to her, and, smiling, looked around them. Cats were milling about, ignoring them, looking for others to dine with before they departed. Seeing that no one was watching, Wolffire snuck a little lick on her cheek.

Howlsong backed away. "Wolffire!" She said, pretending to scold him. He just grinned. "Control yourself," she warned him. "Besides, I came to tell you that Lionblaze is having us go to the Gathering as warriors."

This pleased him. "Really? Excellent! I can't wait to see the looks on all the apprentices faces when they see that we're warriors!" He purred.

The two settled down near a sunning rock that the elders used, and began to eat their meal. Once they had finished, Bramblestar called together the clan for the Gathering patrol to leave.

Standing up on their full bellies, they met up with Lightstreak, who was next to Swiftcloud on their way out. Howlsong placed her tail on his shoulder lightly, letting him know of her presence. He turned his head from looking at Swiftcloud, and smiled when he saw her.

The patrol left the camp, and started to head through the forest to the Gathering. As they walked, Howlsong observed the forest, craning her neck as uncomfortable as possible so she could view the world. The mountains were dipped in a magnificent dark blue, the sun having already set in the other direction completely. She let the mountains occupy her thoughts for a while, even as they entered WindClan territory, until her brother nudged her.

"Look." He murmured. "WindClan are crossing the stream."

Indeed they were. Unwillingly, her eyes found Rainstripe, who had her grey head down. Pity stabbed at her heart along with the sour taste of regret in the back of her throat, but she swallowed to stop the bitterness. _No! That was necessary. I won't dwell on it now. _

Moving on her thoughts, ThunderClan came to the Tree-bridge created many moons ago, a sign from StarClan. As her claws scraped the side of the tree, she gazed down at the black water below, and the thought of falling in it, with water surging around her, sweeping her away…

"Howlsong! Hurry up!" Called out Toadfoot from behind her. Shocked as Toadfoot's word brought her crashing back to reality, she lost her balance. Letting out a muffled shriek of terror at falling into the dark water, her claws slipped as the hungry water lapped at the log. Her paws failing, she could do nothing as they slid helplessly from the trunk of the tree. Toadfoot and a few other cats let out a cry behind her, but literally, the voices were drowned out as she hit the water.

Icy claws stabbed a million times at her, as the water rushed over her whole body. She held her breath as the boreal water penetrated her fur and skin, sinking her down to the bottom.

But as she floated, there was an eerie calmness that overcame her, and there was no more reluctance in the thought of drowning. It was so calm-the dark waters wrapped around her like the night, dark but welcoming, cold but homey. And then it was all gone in a burst of bubbles, that dissipated to reveal Jayfeather, his blind eyes the only light in the darkness.

Losing her own thought and consciousness now, she let the medicine cat dig his teeth into her scruff, and haul her sopped body back to the surface.

Air broke over her head, and she felt more sharp teeth dig into her skin, but the feeling was numb. Her whole body felt numb, cold, and no sensations began to touch her mind, no feeling.

She saw many faces appear over her, an noticed she was on the island. Jayfeather was standing over her head, dripping water from his whiskers, and Wolffire was by her side, trying to warm her fur, licking it the other way, like a newborn kit.

Then black spots danced over her vision, and she remembered no more.

**Ooooo cliffhanger! Clumsy, clumsy Howlsong. I wanted to make that little scene more like Flametail's death, but decided against it. ;_; Poor Flametail. **

**I've also got a little request for you readers (the probably little that I have…)! You are welcome to tell me what you hope becomes of our three little cats, Howlsong, Lightstreak, and Wolffire. I'd love to hear it, actually. **


	24. Empty Words

**We see how Howlsong is faring! I think I will do a disclaimer.. **

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND PLOTS

**I'm quite proud of myself for getting this chapter done so fast! I think it's a record!**

Wolffire scraped his claws against the sodden bark of the tree, and leapt the rest of the way. The purlieu was swimming with cats-buzzing about, mewing to one another about the on-goings of their clans, and Wolffire felt himself internally smile. The clans seemed to have settled back in their warm comfort at the Gatherings.

He had taken no more than three steps towards the sorrowful Rainstripe, when there was a muffled cry from behind him. His muscles froze where they were, his heart jumping. There was a splash of water, and Wolffire whirled around only to see his sister fall into the black waters surrounding the island.

He bunched his legs and soared back to the tree-bridge, hovering along the shoreline to the dark waters, where she fell in. He called her name, but knew it was useless. Looking up, he saw Jayfeather-of all cats, the blind one-pushing through the crowd, and, without hesitation, the medicine cat dove into the water after her.

No longer could he see her dark, hazy shape in the water, as the moments ticked by when even Jayfeather's shape blurred with the darkness around them. And suddenly his head broke the surface, dragging in mouth Howlsong's scruff.

As soon as his uncle neared, Wolffire reached over and sank his teeth deep into his sister's scruff. He could scarcely feel her chest rise and fall with breathing-scarcely, but he could. More jaws gripped her whole body, and they dragged his sister on the shore of the Gathering Island.

By now a crowd had gathered, having hear the cries and splashes of water. Cats hovered behind them, trying to get a glimpse of the cat that had fallen into the water.

Jayfeather broke the hush that had settled over the island. "She needs to go back to camp. Now."

Wolffire was moved by the sternness in Jayfeather's tone, but made no argument. He tucked a shoulder underneath her chest, which was barely moving, and tried to move her. Bramblestar flicked his tail towards Howlsong. "Lightstreak, Cloudtail, and Foxleap, I want you to help Wolffire and Jayfeather bring her back. Haste is everything." His dark tabby face betrayed no emotion, but his amber eyes held worry.

As the called cats stepped forward to help Wolffire with his sister, the crowd parted for the cats, with a body on their shoulders.

The journey back to camp seemed incredibly long for Wolffire. Each moment, it was as if her life slipped away a little bit more, and he feel each bit of stamina she had left. _Oh StarClan, please don't let her die. _He prayed silently, hoping that right now, StarClan was watching his sister and not the Gathering.

_This better not be punishment for her killing Shadowclaw._ A venomous voice in the back of his mind muttered. However gruesome it seemed that StarClan would punish another for taking a cat's life, the idea appealed to Wolffire, and he put the blame on StarClan.

They arrived at camp, which was as silent as a hunting eagle. But as Cloudtail misplaced a paw coming in, a stone was moved out of place and skidded off the path, clanking into the hollow below.

Poppyfrost emerged from Bramblestar's den with a yawn. "Over so soon? Oh!" She yelped, and froze in place. "What happened to Howlsong?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Howlsong decided to take an unexpected dip in the lake," Jayfeather muttered bitterly, shaking off his wet fur as they set down Howlsong in his den. "Poppyfrost, please fetch me Webpaw. He's sleeping, but this is important."

Not asking how he knew the apprentice was asleep, Poppyfrost just whirled around and ran to the apprentices' den, where Webpaw was surely sleeping.

Jayfeather disappeared into the back of his store, which was dark with the night. He called to them as he sifted through herbs; "go on-lie next to her, you brothers. Rub her fur the other way to get heat flowing."

Wolffire, in a slightly catatonic state of shock, just numbly nodded his head and, along with Lightstreak, started licking her fur as Jayfeather had directed. The more they did, rubbing her fur to warm her, the more her chest rose and fell, rose and fell. And so did Wolffire's heart.

Webpaw had come after some time, looking quite sleepy, and letting out yawns quite a few times. He hadn't been allowed to go the Gathering tonight after injuring his back paw hunting, and was confined to camp for a quarter moon. He could, however, still do medicinal tasks for Jayfeather.

But after a while, Jayfeather sent away the apprentice, who looked like he would drop off his paws any moment and fall aleep.

After quite some moments passed by, a small spasm of shivers overtook Howlsong's body, and she let out a pitiful mew, the first sound since she had fallen in the icy water. Wolffire bolted straight up where he sat, and watched with happiness as she sluggishly raised her head, slowly blinking her eyes.

Her teeth chattered as she mewed quietly, "I'm cold."

Jayfeather let out a throaty laugh, and Wolffire blinked. There was rarely a time when Jayfeather laughed. "I'd imagine you would be," he said, after a moment. "After all, you took quite a spill there, falling in. I can't remember a single cat falling in the lake, crossing the bridge before."

Howlsong looked up at him and smiled, closing her eyes. "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" She said innocently.

Another throaty chuckle emerged from Jayfeather. "Yes. Yes there is." He paused for a moment, his words seeming to echo off of the craggy den as he seemed consumed by thought. "But there are more things to worry about that just the cold. I'm worried about your kits."

His voice was perfectly stable-there was no way to detect a lie in what he just said. Although Wolffire still stood up swiftly, and accused, "what do you mean, kits?" Howlsong just sat there silently, not seeming to be surprised.

Jayfeather blinked, then realized that Wolffire actually had no idea that his sister would be a queen. "Howlsong is carrying kits. And I was worried they might have been hurt when she nearly drowned."

Wolffire whipped his head to Howlsong, eyes ablaze. "And when did you know about this?" He hissed.

Howlsong seemed calm, even a bit taken aback. "I could just…tell. I didn't know for sure, but I knew something in me had changed, and I knew if my belly got bigger, even slightly. I suppose it makes sense that I have kits inside me." She mewed.

Jayfeather let out a rumble in his throat. "Well, I suppose you should move into the nursery soon, for your belly seems to be very rotund, and is growing quite fast."

But before he could finish, Wolffire interrupted, "how many kits?"

Jayfeather sighed. "A lot. Maybe three or four, I cannot say." Wolffire nodded, and he continued. "As I was saying, I suggest moving into the nursery. Carrying around many kits is harder than just having one. I can have Webpaw make a big nest for you, it would be no problem for him, seeing as he's confined to camp. Bramblestar wouldn't think twice about excusing you from warriors duties."

Howlsong's eyes were warm. "Thank you, Jayfeather." She purred, and the medicine cat dipped his head.

"But…" he said quietly, so Wolffire and Howlsong could barely hear him, seeing as Lightstreak had been taken away by Stormpaw to play with her. "I must ask. Who is the father?" His blind eyes glinted mischievously.

For a moment, Wolffire couldn't catch his breath. He had completely forgotten there would be a father. At first his mind wondered who it could be, but in his heart he knew the truth. There was no denying it. He was the father of his sister's kits.

Jayfeather waited for the reply from Howlsong. She shifted in her makeshift nest, seeming uncomfortable, then answered.

"Ravenheart." She told him. "Ravenheart is the father."

_Empty words. _He thought. _She's lying. It's obvious. But why? _He scented the air, and caught Wolffire's scent, strong with emotion. Jayfeather reached out towards him, to his mind, and tried to see if he had a notion as to who the father was. A moment ago he was shocked to learn his sister was pregnant-perhaps she simply did not tell him herself, and the mate was obvious?

But he delved in the mind of Wolffire, there was guilt and sorrow. Sorrow for the future, sorrow for those kits. _But why? _Repeated Jayfeather to himself, and probed further. And he stumbled upon a memory of Wolffire's, that was conjured up and Jayfeather knew the tom was watching it right now.

And Jayfeather could only watch helplessly as the two siblings confessed their love to each other.

Swiftly he withdrew from Wolffire's mind, shocked at what he had found. Two siblings being mates… Once, when he was Jaypaw, he had asked Leafpool what the outcome would be. And all she told him was that "it's forbidden, Jaypaw. StarClan forbids many things, but sometimes, they are for the good the of the Clan."

And as Wolffire and Howlsong left to sleep in the warriors' den and share the news with Ravenheart, Jayfeather fled to the recesses of his mind, where most of his thoughts had been occupied since the half-moon.

_Peace regained if birth is severed. _The prophecy echoed hauntingly in his ears as he tried to make meaning of it. He wished that StarClan could help him with the prophecy, but knew that he would have better luck deciphering it than them. But one thing nagged at his thoughts. Was this the terrible disloyalty he was tasked with intercepting before it was carried out? Or was there something worse?

As he drifted off into a nightmarish dream, images of kits, of Wolffire, of Howlsong, and finally of Shine flashed in his mind.

**D: OH NOEZ! How could Howlsong do this to us? Geez, so dramatic. Thanks to all my luffaly reviewers for doing their job! Now if more of u want to be hired for minimum wage… Thanks!**


	25. Moving

**Alright, first off, cupcakes to all my reviewers out there! On the cupcakes is Lightstreak's face in frosting. …Yum? Either way, reviews are usually always welcome, unless they are flames. Discarding the fact that I am a pyromaniac, these flames are not fun! **

**More apologies! It's not that I'm busy a lot, I get really side-tracked and can't force myself to write. Although, having forty bazillion stories doesn't really contribute to getting these done. As twenty ideas float around my head, I'm fumbling to get them written down. **

The sun rose in the sky, bringing with it a wide expanse of pale heavens, the clouds retreating at the sight.

Howlsong awoke to an uncomfortableness in her lower body. Her belly sagged lower than usual-with each sunrise, she grew larger and larger. Jayfeather predicted three or four kits, but the bulge beneath her chest and chin told her otherwise.

_It feels as though for each star in the sky, there is a kit in my belly. _She mused to herself. It was only last night that Jayfeather revealed she was having kits. Being it her body, Howlsong was already aware of her pregnancy, but her mate had not been. Wolffire had been shocked-disturbed, even-to learn that his sister was carrying his own kits. She knew she would receive no exceptional cosher from him-they had to make it seem as if he had no idea.

Once Jayfeather had dismissed the pair, they had wandered into the moonlit camp, where most of the Clan was asleep after the Gathering. None of the camp remained awake to see how she was doing, pardoning the fact that Howlsong had remained in Jayfeather's den for most of the night. By the time they had left, the two siblings slipped into the warriors' den unnoticed, and she was able to sleep.

Yet, little was Howlsong aware that the previous night would be the last she would sleep in the warriors' den.

Standing up, Howlsong stretched out her body, even though pains in her stomach cried for relief. Carefully and slowly, she moved around through the warriors' den, cautious to not stumble onto a sleeping warrior.

The camp was being filtered with pale, morning light, which chased away the mist that wrapped a clammy hand in the dark night, invisible to eyes. Bramblestar lay on Highledge, surveying the camp with amber eyes. Looking up at him, Howlsong began to approach the tabby cat.

"Bramblestar." Howlsong stood below the ledge her leader was upon, waving her tail back and forth. The ThunderClan leader stood up, eyes upon her, and jumped down from the rock in one graceful, fluid motion. The tabby tom was obviously used to being leader and leaping off from Highledge. As he approached, his eyes drifted to her belly with curiosity.

"Yes?" He mewed, licking one paw and nonchalantly drawing it over his ear.

Intimidated after being put on the spot like so from her leader, she stammered, "I-I was wondering if you could have a few cats put together a den for me in the nursery, please."

Bramblestar seemed pleased, and he looked down at her belly with a smile. "I had a hunch that there was something between you and Ravenheart," he mewed, "but I hadn't realized that it would turn into kits so quick." He paused, then noticing the look in Howlsong's eyes, amended, "My apologies if I seemed nosy. Kits are always welcome in the Clan. I trust you saw Jayfeather, then? Did he say how many? It would be helpful so we could know how big to make your den." As he said that, the two cats walked from Highledge towards the nursery.

Howlsong nodded. "Jayfeather guessed about four kits, but it feels a lot more than that! But I'm sure all queens must feel like that, right?"

Bramblestar purred with laughter. "I wouldn't know, I've never been a queen! But I suppose you can ask Hazeltail. That is, if her kits aren't being too rambunctious."

The leader and warrior walked the rest of the way to the nursery in silence, Howlsong moving more yarely than Bramblestar, eager to find a comfortable nest in the nursery for her and her unborn kits.

Howlsong greeted Hazeltail with a dip of her head. "Howlsong," welcomed the queen warmly, "What are you doing here?" Runningkit swaggered up to Howlsong, and, sniffing her, mewed a hello.

Howlsong licked Runningkit over the ears, and looked up at Hazeltail. "I'm carrying kits, and can't stay in the warriors' den! Bramblestar suggested I talk to you about it."

Hazeltail smiled, pinning down Runningkit with a paw, who was preparing to pounce on the tail of Howlsong, swishing back and forth. "I suppose you can have Cherrynose's old den, though we may need to make it bigger to suit you, seeing as you are getting quite big. I think you can use all the space you need, as long as when we get another queen, they also have room." Hazeltail indicated the flattened patch of moss that looked unused. "If you like, I'm sure an apprentice would create more space for you. Why, even my kits would be glad to do it."

At that moment, a slightly sharp, sudden stabbing occurred in the base of Howlsong's tail. Whirling around, she shook her tail, to find Rowankit sinking his dull, non-lethal claws into Howlsong's appendage. Chuckling slightly, a playful growl emerged from her throat as she lashed back her tail, and flicked it across the kit's face. A smile lit it up, and he continued to bat it around like a moth.

As she let the kitten play with her tail, Howlsong responded, "thank you Hazeltail, I really appreciate this."

The queen just tipped her head with a smile. "Every cat is welcome here, long as they do not harm us." She turned her head to her kits. "Nudgekit, can you take your brothers over to the apprentices' den, and wake up Stormpaw? She's still asleep, and has to do some work. Surely she can make Howlsong a nest."

Nudgekit mewed a yes, and called over to her brothers. They each picked up their heads, and at her call, scampered off to wake up a Stormpaw, who would growl at them for waking her, before begrudgingly agreeing.

As Howlsong had to lie in the sunning rocks in camp, the apprentice, along with the help of Hazeltail's kits, set up a large nest for Howlsong by sunhigh. By the time the den was finished, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Lightstreak, Ravenheart, and Wolffire had approached her. Most of the conversations were dull, save for Ravenheart's, who talked to her first.

The small black and white blinked at her, dipping his head in a greeting. "Good morning, Howlsong," he said in a jovial voice. She greeted him in the same manner, and he settled down beside her, brushing their fur, and placing his tail upon her back.

Howlsong sucked in her breath, then mewed, "Ravenheart, I have some good news." She paused, and he remained silent, an indication for her to go on.

"I'm having kits. And their yours." She declared, looking up at the sky, not able to tell him a lie directly.

He jumped up right away, crying out in delight. He asked all sorts of questions, which she answered half-heartedly, a hole in her heart created by the fact that she had to lie to him. The hole remained for the rest of the day, after talking to a continuous stream of visitors, even after she was in her nest.

However, when Jayfeather came to visit her once she was settled in her new nest, he offered her little to no benevolence. His harshness was in the place of the kindness Howlsong expected, due to the fact she was having his blood-related kits, but he offered her none. He was cold form the moment he popped his head to check on her, to the moment he left.

"Ravenheart suggested I check in on you." He said as his blind paws led him confidently towards her nest, near the back. "But you seem fine to me."

Howlsong picked her head up from licking her chest. "Yes, I'm quite alright. He's just worried about me." She murmured, avoiding the medicine cat's gaze, even though he could not see.

Jayfeather crept a pawstep further, and mewed, ever so softly only she could hear, "He's a good mate, Ravenheart. I'm sure he's delighted to be fathering your kits." But Howlsong could detect no happiness for Ravenheart, and for a moment, he almost thought he was mocking her, and that he knew Ravenheart was not the father.

She shook her head, and Jayfeather didn't seem to notice. "Yes, I'm sure he's very excited." She responded, just as softly, and Jayfeather turned and left the nest.

Finding herself breathing a sigh of relief at his departure, worry clenched at her own chest. What if, somehow, Jayfeather did know who the real father was? What if Wolffire had told him? No, he wouldn't have. But Howlsong's fear followed her into a restless night of sleep as she worried. But there was no turning back. Her and brother had committed a terrible crime, and they would do all in their power to stop it from coming to light.

**A bit strange at the end, in my opinion. This chapter was sort of a filler, but necessary to the story. As you can see, Jayfeather surely has not left our storyline, and I think I'll keep it this way for a bit. He's proven to be an excellent character to work with. **


	26. Rain Rain Rain

**A huge thank you to all my reviewers and readers, because without you, this story wouldn't be coming along so nicely. At least, I hope it's coming along nicely! I get quite a pawful of reviews saying how great an author I am, and I really appreciate it. Reviews also give me an extra boost of energy to get a chapter done, because I really lack most of the needed energy. I'm a horrible procrastinator, but I'm sure you guys already knew that. **

**A quick disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own my plots and characters, which I'm sure you can discern the difference between Erin Hunter's characters and mine.**

Summer swept over the Lake, bringing with it dark, almost-black rain clouds. For the next few weeks, it rained on and off, thunder and lightning crackling the forest. Occasionally, lightning would strike tall trees, but the fire would be extinguished quickly, with the water coming down swiftly and strong.

Lightstreak and the rest of ThunderClan carried out their lives through the intense and extensive rain, and often he heard the elders - who were kept grumbling in their dens due to the precipitation - that they had never seen rain this bad. Dustpelt drove the apprentices furiously, demanding they change his bedding everyday, because water kept leaking into it.

Swiftcloud was often found hovering over Jayfeather not during her duties, who would be administering herbs and such, usually to Dustpelt, who had produced chills due to his bedding ridden with water. Stormpaw had also injured her back right leg, falling into a ditch riddled in rose bushes, which were covered in thorns. Jayfeather had said that this discovery was not in vain, however, and he sent Swiftcloud to collect the roses.

One morning, Lightstreak awoke in his nest to the drumming of severe raindrops on his pelt. Blinking his eyes, Lightstreak rolled over his back only to find rain dripping down and sogging up his pelt. He jumped up, rain rolling down his body, and shook out his fur, being the only one in the den, since he was on watch the night before. He headed out of the warriors' den, and was greeted by a shower of raindrops everywhere, the sky above black, and thunder rolling in the distance. But the most shocking part was that he was standing up to his paws in water, leaves and moss floating on the surface.

All around him, cats were running, but slower than normal, for the water licking their paws was grabbing them. Some were climbing the walls of the hollow, trying to escape the waters. But this was in vain, for rainwater was rushing down the sides like waterfall, gushing in more water from the forest floor.

Swiftcloud was running in front of him, carrying a bundle of herbs in her jaws. He called out her name, and she skidded to a halt, water spraying everywhere. She looked up at him, blue eyes smiling at his sight, and came over to him.

"What's going on?" He asked loudly, so she could hear him over the water traveling down into the hollow, and the sound of the cats running about, sloshing water everywhere.

Before she cold answer him, however, Swiftcloud went behind him and spat the herbs in her mouth in the Warriors' Den, which was elevated and not affected by the flood. Turning around, she called over to him, "the camp's being flooded, and Bramblestar's ordered us to evacuate. Everyone's heading for the abandoned Twoleg nest on the edge of the territory. I ran over to Jayfeather, and he gave me herbs to get out of the camp. Rosepetal's helping me. Can you? We need to get them out, before his lower stocks of herbs are flooded form his little waterfall in the back of his den." She explaining, and as she finished, in the corner of his eye he saw Rosepetal, who inherited her father's long legs, up to her chest in water, a bundle of herbs in her maw.

He nodded, and as Swiftcloud jubilantly blazed past him, scrabbling to exit the hollow, he waded through the water over to Jayfeather's den, thinking only of pleasing Swiftcloud.

He entered the den, only to find Stormpaw limping through the rainwater, the cat was usually an excited, ball of fur, wading silently through the water, struggling with Jayfeather behind her. Stormpaw was too focused on her injured back leg to notice him, but the medicine cat whipped his head up at the sound of sloshing water and said, "who's there?"

"Lightstreak." He answered. "Swiftcloud asked me to help you carry out herbs." At his name, Stormpaw looked up, her eyes lancing through Lightstreak.

The blind cat nodded. "I can't tell who's who, the rain washed away most scent." He grumbled. "Anyway, can you help Stormpaw get our of here first? Her leg is infected, and she can't walk very well." Stormpaw let out a whimper as Jayfeather pushed her harder than he should have, jabbing her only to land face-first in the water.

Lightstreak ran forward, and helped her up, as she coughed up rainwater. "I'll get you out of here." He promised her, and instead of saying something witty as usual, the little she-cat just feebly nodded.

As Jayfeather disappeared back into his store to save more herbs, Lightstreak went to Stormpaw's side, and pressed his flank against her own, heaving, and soaking-wet one. She braced what seemed most of her weight upon him, though she weighed little. Lightstreak guided her, placing his tail along her back, and the two pressed on through the water that was rapidly gaining in level, though it was difficult to see through the pounding water falling from the darkened sky. As they moved the camp began to empty, more cats running with as much bedding as they can scavenge in their jaws.

As they neared the center of camp, slowly gaining momentum together against the water as they grew used to moving through the water, above them, a cat yelled, "Look out!"

Lightstreak looked up just in time to see a fast-paced gush of water rushing down the walls into the camp. Turning swiftly, he grabbed Stormpaw in his jaws as she let out another whimper, and braced himself for the water.

It rushed over him for a moment, but swiftly receded, although the water level gained in height. Pushing onward, he clawed his way over to the rocky path leading out of the camp, Stormpaw in his jaws. He set her down on the stone first. She looked back at him, her green eyes wide with terror and gratefulness. "Thanks." She whispered, standing rigid on the spot, fur soaked.

He licked a patch of her orange-gray pelt. "Go," he urged, nudging her. "I have to go help Jayfeather. Go, find the others. I'll be fine."

He looked at the apprentice one more time, taking in how weak she looked with her fur soaked down to her bones, her eyes widened with fear. Stormpaw was usually an icy and stubborn she-cat with a somewhat snarky tongue, much like Squirrelflight when she was she an apprentice, as Lightstreak heard in the stories from the elders.

Licking his face quickly, Stormpaw turned and made her way up the path to the green above.

Turning, Lightstreak fought his way through the water that inundated over his entire body, back to Jayfeather's den. He moved more quickly without having to hold up Stormpaw, and found the medicine cat with another bundle of herbs in his jaw.

"Jayfeather!" He called, and the medicine cat picked his head up and barked back a muffled "what?"

Lightstreak pushed further and into the den. "You should leave," he advised the blind cat. "The level's rising and it's getting difficult to maneuver through it. Swiftcloud and Rosepetal are coming back to help with the rest of the herbs, and Stormpaw's safe."

Lightstreak guessed the medicine cat would've responded, but having a suitable amount of herbs stuffed in his mouth, he hastily nodded, and headed out of the den.

As Lightstreak sloshed towards the back of the den, a voice called out from behind him. "It looks like you need help!"

He turned, sage leaves in his mouth along with some yarrow, to see Swiftcloud making her way over to him. Her eyes raked over him to the remainder of the stock, and stopped on a certain herb.

"We need to save these raspberry leaves. There aren't many stalks in the forest, and Howlsong will need all she can get." After Lightstreak gave her a confused look, she sighed and explained, "The leaves help ease the pain and stop bleeding. With such a big belly, she'll need a lot."

He nodded, and the two brought out their herbs into the surging waters of the camp and made their way through to get to the exit.

Reaching the path out of the camp, Lightstreak let Swiftcloud go first, who nodded her head. The two traveled up the path, and, setting their herbs down on the grass, shook out their soaking wet fur. Out or the bushes burst Rosepetal, who, seeing their herbs, leaned over Swiftcloud's bundle. "I'll take these back to the Twoleg nest. I don't think there are many herbs left, many one more trip with the two of you will do it. I brought Jayfeather up there too." Rosepetal told them, and proceeded to pick up the herbs and bounded off.

Swiftcloud look at Lightstreak. "One more, and that ought to do it. Shall we?" She asked invitingly, and the pair set off down the path for the last time, and practically swam through the water.

Entering Jayfeather's den, Swiftcloud made her way to the back first, and grabbed some of the herbs along the last shelves that were not submerged, her paws just barely touching the ground. Lightstreak moved in beside her, and as he pawed his way through the grab all the herbs he could, his paws brushed something warm and fluffy, not at all like an herb. Moving his paw, he glanced in the back of the shelf and saw a tuft of black fur. It looked moons old, and as he clawed it forward, it smelled of nothing but herbs, the original scent washed away by time. Shrugging, he left it in the back of the nest, figuring it was just a tuft of Jayfeather's fur when he had sorted one moon.

The two made their way back, and climbed out of the camp, being the last two left. The water level seemed high, but the waters that were cascading in had lessened. Without dropping their herbs, they tore off to the Twoleg nest with the last of the stock.

The entrance to the abandoned den was being guarded by Mousewhisker, who was nonchalantly licking a paw and drawing it over his ears. Lightstreak offered him a nod as they strode past, and Mousewhisker returned the gesture.

The den was cramped with ThunderClan cats, milling about, checking on their clanmates. Fireheart was helping Sandstorm shuffle her way across the turf, while Ravenheart was leaning over Howlsong, making sure she was alright, with Wolffire lurking behind the black and white tom. The pregnant she-cat looked exhausted, having heaved her incredibly large body up ThunderClan territory in the pounding rain with her unborn kits. Lightstreak prayed to StarClan for her birthing to be quick and as painless as possible-just glancing at her ferociously huge belly made his own knot.

As he padded towards Jayfeather, who was resting towards the back corner of the den, a small scrappy piece of fur bounced about his paws. He looked down, smiling at Stormpaw, whose own fluffy fur was still matted down from the water, making her look much smaller. However, her eyes were gleaming with her usual mischievousness.

"Thank you again, Lightstreak." She mewed, her voice noticeably stronger than it was she was practically paddling her way through the rainwater.

Lightstreak dipped his head in a grateful nod for her thanks once more, and continued beside Swiftcloud to where Jayfeather was in the far side of the den.

The blind tom was mumbling to himself, checking herbs as he nosed them with his muzzle, determining them by scent. The two placed their last bundle of herbs on the ground in front of them. "We're back," Swiftcloud meowed softly.

The medicine cat turned around. Somehow, his blind gaze fixed themselves on Lightstreak. Jayfeather nodded his thanks. "I appreciate what you two did," he told them, then turned his head in the general direction of Swiftcloud. "If I can just still borrow Swiftcloud, that would be great. She can help me sort these herbs, and determine which ones we don't need to keep."

Swiftcloud exchanged a look with Lightstreak, and he leaned over to her. His tongue swiped over the ear, and he whispered, "I'll be fine. You help Jayfeather."

He turned his back on his mate and uncle, and started to wander around the Twoleg nest, searching for any cats that required assistance of any kind. His sister was in a condition - her sides were heaving, and her eyes were wider than any other cats, even though it was mildly bright out. Lightstreak was surprised at first-her kits were due in about a month at the least, not now. Then he saw Ravenheart was beside her, licking her soothingly, and realized he was trying to calm her nerves.

Lightstreak padded up beside them. "Are you alright?' He asked his sister.

Weakly yet stubbornly, she nodded, but Lightstreak knew better. "Would you like some food? Are you hungry? Do you need some bedding?" He asked her, eyes full of concern.

She smiled at him. "Thank you so much, but Wolffire beat you to it. He's hunting for me right now, and a few warriors managed to salvage some bedding for me. Hazeltail demanded that I use it."

Lightstreak nodded understandingly, then turned to leave. But before he could think to do anything else, a pelt of tabby fur caught his eye. Bramblestar was hauling himself onto a high beam of the nest, fur damp with water but still bright.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" He yowled, discarding the normal call for a Clan meeting. "I understand our home, in it's current state, cannot support us right now. But that gives us no reason to panic, or to lose faith. Lionblaze has already assembled a few hunting patrols to feed us for the night. Jayfeather has managed to redeem some of his herbs from his store, his thanks to Swiftcloud, Rosepetal, and Lightstreak." Bramblestar paused to let the Clan chant the three names, and Lightstreak felt his skin burn with inner pride.

"I can't tell you how long we will be here, because I'm not sure myself. But I know we have to be strong and act like a clan in times like this; I cannot afford quarrels among us, or distress. I wish for two patrols to go into the forest and seek out more bedding. We will sleep here, even though room is scarce. Please let those who need it have nicer dens than those who don't." With that, Bramblestar leapt down from the beam with excellent dexterity, and the clan diverted their attention elsewhere, buzzing with gossip.

His father was calling his name. "Lightstreak!" The pale tom wheeled, and saw his father looking at him. He padded closer. "I want you to go on one of the bedding patrols Bramblestar has ordered. I've asked Squirrelflight to lead one, with you and Whitewing." Lionblaze tossed his head to the left, where Squirrelflight and Whitewing were waiting for him, Squirrelflight looking anticipated to get into the forest.

Lightstreak flicked his tail, and went after the two she-cats as they disappeared into the forest. All around them, Lightstreak started to once again notice the rain. It has no longer hammering upon the world, and the _pitter patter _it made, Lightstreak grew used to. Already, he longed for his warm den in the hollow. But there was no telling how long he had to wait for it.

He dove into to the forest, ignoring the whispering of the rain all around him, into the wet world of undergrowth, waiting for him.

**DONE! I do think this was one of my longer chapters. I had such terrible writers block at the beginning part, but then the words came swiftly, like water. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	27. Sunset

**If my prediction will be right, **_**Disloyalties **_**will be over by chapter 30. That means that only 3 to 4 more chapters remain! But I'll of course make a sequel, with the way I plan to end this. Mwahahahahhaah! Because I know how this ends, and how the sequel goes, and how that sequel goes, and how THAT one goes…Oh, you get the idea. I'm totally dragging this thing. If you feel that I need to HURRY THE HECK UP AND GET TO THE GOOD STUFF, then by all means do it. Fillers are my eternal opponent in this everlasting trial on FanFiction. But it's a good trial. Just be nice when you ask to hurry up my caboose, please. Thank you!**

Ravenheart snored while he slept that night. Usually, he never snored, but upon his disgruntled opinion of the rain, and his place in the crammed Twoleg den, he felt that he had a right to snore. Beside him slept Howlsong, her bulging fur comforting but worrisome. Ravenheart had seen how big Cherrynose and Hazeltail had gotten, and vaguely remembered even how big Cinderheart was, when she had four kits. Howlsong was beyond the diameter of even Cinderheart's stomach. And each time he thought that, Ravenheart's stomach clenched in fear.

While he snored, nightmares floated around his mind, each leaning in to take a swipe at him, then darting away before he had a chance to do anything. All he could do was cry in protest like a hungry kit as his fears swirled around him. An image of the ThunderClan camp, utterly annihilated by the waters that had swirled inside, flew across his vision. He saw Hailsoot, standing over a torn and broken body of a cat that looked like him. However, the black and white fur was almost indiscernible as it was drenched it blood, but Ravenheart would recognize his own sister anywhere. Finally, the vision of Howlsong, laying in a pool of her own blood, crying out feebly, each cry more weak than the next. With finality, she let out a screech, then her body shook, and she lay on the ground, unmoving in her blood.

He jolted awake.

The last vision was normally the one that woke him, his terror for losing his mate so strong it seemed to not even be his. At times, Ravenheart felt such little attraction or love to Howlsong it repulsed him, disgusted by how he felt that he did not love his mate. Of course he loved her; it was nonsense to say otherwise. But Ravenheart thought those might have been empty words, however hard he tried to prove that wrong in his actions. He attempted to bury it, below his fur and into the earth below, and responding with strong actions out of love.

But ignoring the horrible image of his mate dying, it was not that which disturbed him.

His mind lingered on the vision of his brother leaning over the grotesque body of his sister. Yes, he admitted, there was some enmity between the two siblings, and Ravenheart was quite ashamed of it.

Opening both eyes, he looked to the skies above. It was a dark gray, but even if the clouds were gone, the skies would still be dark. Ravenheart looked to the mountains, but didn't see the sun poking through. It was still very early in the morning.

_Please, StarClan, let the water retreat from our camp. _Ravenheart prayed silently, like he did last night before he feel asleep.

He stood up, and tried to stretch without bumping against any sleeping cats. However, it proved more difficult than being in the back of the warriors den, because the mass of sleeping bodies was all around him. Finally, he picked his way through, and ventured out into the forest.

There were no cats awake in the Twoleg nest, but that was expected. Not many cats woke up such a time before dawn, and given the hectic conditions of last night, everyone was exhausted. Even Ravenheart, but he feared that if he fell back asleep, he would have to relive his nightmares again. So he was willing to sacrifice a little sleep over that came with the nightmares.

Ravenheart made his way to the open moors, padding slowly, the sun slowly rising. And as he headed towards the land between the Twoleg nest and the stream that is the boundary between WindClan and ThunderClan, Ravenheart never regretted going back to bed, and was quite glad he had left his nest.

The clouds lining the horizon line, the tree line, and the mountains, looked like a crown of dark smoke. Towards the sun-drown-place, they were darker, and Ravenheart could still see that night lingered near there, the sky a majestic midnight blue, but without any stars visible through the clouds.

Above him, the clouds were gone, leaving the naked sky for Ravenheart to observe. Closer to the sun-drown-place, it was the same midnight blue, with magnificent stars shimmering down, but moving to the mountains it became a violet color, lighter and lighter, then turned to a golden color, from the sun starting to become more imminent in the world.

And where the clouds were by the mountains, their undersides were littered with golden light, flecked like the belly of a cat with one enthralling pelt. As it departed towards the sky along the clouds fur, it grew darker, a smoky gray color, then a darker gray, then a distinct black, unlike the sky's color. The sky itself above the clouds was a lilac shade, which was starting to retreat from the returning sun.

Ravenheart knew no words that could describe. He doubted that there was a word to describe such a breathtaking view. In his mind he came to two realizations. The world can be more beautiful that anything anyone tries to create, and twilight was the most wondrous time of day. It felt to him that he had a paw in two worlds, the world of night, and the world of day, and in between those two worlds was a third, the third being the time between night and day.

As the sun broke over the mountains, the magnificent, exhilarating beauty he saw vanished. But vowing to never forget it, Ravenheart set back to camp, determined to find a great catch for the Clan.

The forest was full of life form the rain, animals running into the morning light, basking in the sun joyously. And right into Ravenheart's claws. He managed to catch two mice, and a blackbird, one that was bouncing happily on the ground, pecking it for worms.

As he carried his prey back to camp, Ravenheart took a detour. Curiosity was gnawing at his innards quite violently, and no longer could ignoring it do enough good.

His paws carried himself back along the familiar ground, following the path they first built, until the hollow came to his line of sight.

Ravenheart had high hopes for a drastic change in the night, but he was let down. There was a noticeable change in depth, indeed, after the rainwater had added so much through the time at the Twoleg nest last night after they fled. But not as much as he had hoped, which was for all the water to be gone.

Sighing with what may have been hopelessness, Ravenheart returned to the Twoleg nest with his prey.

The camp was abuzz with excitement now, most cats awake, except for a few. By that time it was some time after sunrise. Lionblaze was calling out for patrols as Ravenheart walked in, and smiled when he saw the three pieces of fresh-kill the tom had.

"Great." He said, and took the pieces from him. He brought then over to a meager pile, which, before his arrival, was composed of two voles. The nest was under a piece of some broken Twoleg thing, which one made up the barrier, was now a group of red looking things sticking out over the ground, a little higher than his belly. It kept the prey out of the rain, so Ravenheart was not complaining about the reach they had to make to retrieve food.

"I want you to go to the Gathering tonight. I chose you, Lightstreak, Webpaw, Russetpaw, Sandstorm, Birchfall, Swiftcloud, Icecloud, Sorreltail, Brightheart, and Bumblestripe to go. Meet here before sunset-we'll need more time than usual because we will be departing from here, not the hollow. I don't want to take Howlsong because of her size, and the fact that she's two months pregnant." This triggered Ravenheart's mind. Was it really that long already? He hadn't gone to the Gathering before this one, and the Gathering prior to that one, she had fallen into the water. So yes, two months. Ravenheart dipped his head, and left.

The day flew by, in Ravenheart's opinion. Before he knew, it after hunting the forest for bedding for nests, he looked up to the sky and saw the sun was almost setting. He tore off, leaving some of the moss behind, and headed for the Twoleg nest, where the temporary camp was set up for his clan.

The rest of the patrol was there, waiting for him. Embarrassed that he held up the Gathering patrol, Ravenheart flattened his ears against his head and joined the group, not bothering to say goodbye to any of the other cats. He felt his fur would fall off if he held them up any more.

The forest was still enjoying the day time, and Ravenheart tried his best to continue examining every leaf, twig, and fungi. The world enough him was beautiful, true, and he loved to throw himself into it. It's mystical wonders had always entrapped him, but after the sunrise he witnessed, he held nature in more esteem than before.

As they approached the place for the Gathering, Ravenheart noticed the water level was higher than normal. But that was to be expected, from all the rain. It made the Island look smaller than it was, it's edges being swallowed by water, disappearing from their eyes.

On the Island, cats were meandering about, enjoying the almost paradisiacal weather that accompanied summer. Borders seemed to have faded, elders were sharing tongues and tales, while apprentices excitedly chased each other around, exploring the land for the first time.

Bramblestar climbed atop the Great Oak, the magnificent tree that the leaders first decided to use as a peak for speaking. The tabby tom gestured for Mistystar to go first, and she dipped her head in thanks.

Ravenheart let out a sigh of pleasure as Mistystar reported two new apprentices. They must've been among the ones he saw earlier, chasing each other. When he participated in the cheering of their names, a voice said behind him, "so you decided to forget about me now that you'll be a father?"

Ravenheart whipped his head around. Seeing the familiar face of Rainstripe, he smiled, letting go a sigh of relief. Rainstripe was a good friend of his when he was an apprentice; he practically ran into her the first time he went to a Gathering, her first time as well. They became fast friends, gossiping together about random things, but careful not to give away any secrets. Rainstripe seemed to be more outgoing that Ravenheart himself; and maybe he just liked it that way.

"How'd you hear about that?" He whispered to her. She had wriggled up and sat next to him, leaning close to his jaw so no one would hear them.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, like the eyes she always had when they explored the island. "A little birdie told me," she responded.

Ravenheart grit his teeth. Probably Swiftcloud, knowing her loose tongue. She must've let it slip at the last Gathering about her and Lightstreak, and along with explaining Howlsong's condition after her fall, divulged that Howlsong would bear his kits. "Well, that little birdie's swift." He mused, knowing that Rainstripe would understand he knew. He saw her grin in the corners of his eye. Above, Rowanstar stepped from the shadows, and Ravenheart was caught off guard.

The ginger tom looked more haggard and broken than Ravenheart had ever seen. His fur was up at crooked angles, like he had nto bothered to watch it, and there was scarcely any light reflecting off his eyes, which was why Ravenheart didn't realize a cat was there before. His pelt had sunken to his chest, revealing ribs. At first, he felt pity for the leader, but then he recalled how he led the attack onto ThunderClan so savagely. The pity went away, but Ravenheart couldn't help but wonder if the ShadowClan leader was sick, because he certainly looked it.

Rainstripe seemed distracted too, because she didn't respond to him while Rowanstar spoke. "ShadowClan is doing well. The water has drained from our camp, and it has not really affected us." And before anyone could add anything, he sunk back into the shadows. Either he did not want to be bothered, or did not want to be seen in such a state.

Onestar stepped forward onto a thinner branch, looking older than Ravenheart remembered, but not as horrible as Rowanstar. Ravenheart recalled that Onestar was now the eldest leader, receiving his nine lives shortly after arriving at the Lake. He wondered how many lives the WindClan leader had left.

"The rain hasn't affected us very much, just slowed down our patrols, but we have recovered quite quickly." Was all the WindClan leader had to report, and Bramblestar took two pawsteps forward.

Ravenheart's pulse started to quicken. Would Bramblestar mention the hollow was filled with water? It would make them seem weak, the only Clan heavily affected by the rain. RiverClan even benefited from it, the water level rising and bringing more fish.

But Bramblestar didn't bring up the hollow at all, and included no innuendos at the fact that they were staying in the abandoned Twoleg nest, which Ravenheart had grown to hate very quickly.

And then the Gathering was dismissed. He felt the soft tail of Rainstripe flick across his back as she left, leaving him with her parting words. "Good luck, Mr. Father." He looked around after the cogs in his mind digested her words, but she was gone.

Ravenheart returned back to camp, wondering more than ever if he would need that luck for Howlsong.

**I didn't expect myself to ever have a POV from Ravenheart, until this chapter. I suppose he's a major character, essential to the plotline, but then again, every cat is. I hope you liked seeing into his mind! It's more intricate than we all knew prior to this chapter, clearly. He does a lot of thinking, and a lot less talking. **

**A/N: My computer word documents have somehow added the word "nto" into it's dictionary. I'm sure you've probably already noticed this word floating around somewhere and just suspected it's a typo. It is, and the only reason I didn't change it is because it's not underlined with our squiggly red friend Mr. Spellcheck, because it has somehow confused Mr. Spellcheck. Anyway, that's why if you see that word. Thank you!**


	28. Leaps and Bounds

**This is very exciting! We're getting closer to the very climax of our story, if you can believe it, of course. But this is Warriors, and the book always ends on a cliffhanger. I hope you all like mine, but my only main concern is if I'm rushing it. I would say that you all have no idea what will happen, but I know from experience that some readers have mad psychic skills. Anyway, here's Lightcloud! **

"No, like _this, _Stormpaw!"

Squirrelflight mewed loudly to her apprentice, and performed the move they were trying to teach. The ginger she-cat leapt off her back legs, claws digging into the ground, and outstretched her forepaws. As she maneuvered in the air over invisible assailants, she dragged her back legs and clawed them through the air.

"Like that." She explained, touching back to the ground. "You'll need this for taking on two cats at once without any backup, in case they corner you in a battle. Your back legs are supposed to claw on their backs, or even their heads. Understand?"

However, the gray-and-orange apprentice was batting a green leaf in the air. "Stormpaw!" Bellowed Lightstreak, trying to get her attention. The apprentice, startled, wobbled on her hind legs and fell over on her side. "You need to pay attention! I know this move is complicated, but it's very important, and could be a lifesaver in a battle!"

She sat up and yawned, clearly not content with the great amount of sleep she received when confined to camp for a quarter moon after practically drowning in the flood. Lightstreak growled, losing patience. "Have you been listening at all to us?"

She looked up at him, twisting an ear that was covered in gray, but tipped with orange. "Yes, in fact I have. But honestly, when will I need all this? Even if I am cornered in a battle, I know one of you warriors will come and rescue me!"

He sighed. Yes, he could see form her point of view how simple it would be, and wanted to believe it too. But he knew it wasn't true, and she had to see that as well.

"Stormpaw, when you're a warrior, cats expect you to be able to fend for yourself sometimes, even though that's not normally how the Clans go. But if we're all fighting for our life, how are we supposed to turn tail and help you when we can't help ourselves? Other cats don't think just to hurt you and leave. If you ever fight rogues, they might go into battle with no hesitation to kill you. That's why you're training. So you won't get killed in a fight!"

He added the last part with such ferocity that he even scared himself a little bit. Lightstreak wasn't bloodthirsty, but he wasn't a pacifist either. And when Sorreltail had asked him if he would do a training session with the two, he was determined to teach Stormpaw as much as possible, and even prove to Bramblestar he could handle an apprentice.

Stormpaw flattened her ears for a moment, but they returned, fluffed up. "Alright, alright." She conceded. "Can you show me that move one more time, Squirrelflight? Then I'll try it on you two."

Flicking her tail, Squirrelflight obliged, and stood in front of her apprentice. In a magnificent leap, she scaled Stormpaw and batted at her head with soft, sheathed paws. She then landed deftly on the soft ground beneath.

Lightstreak padded towards Squirrelflight, and crouched slightly. He wanted to give Stormpaw room in case she didn't leap high enough, and didn't want her accidentally smashing his face. Squirrelflight, glancing over at him, didn't hesitate to crouch as well. Inwardly, Lightstreak laughed.

Stormpaw screwed her face up in concentration, observing the ground for where she should lift off. Then she ran forward two large steps, and sprang off the ground using her back legs. As Lightstreak closed his eyes, bracing for an impact into his face, he felt her paw scrape his back, and a zephyr tickle his face.

Opening his eyes in amazement, he turned around to see Stormpaw standing with a smug, satisfied look on her.

Next to him, Squirrelflight looked astounded. "You executed that perfectly! Where'd you learn to leap so well?" Squirrelflight looked to Lightstreak. "Wasn't that great?"

He looked to the ground, realizing closing his eyes wasn't the smartest move for training an apprentice. "It was very impressive," he murmured, still carefully examining his paws.

Stormpaw looked so proud of herself; her chest was puffed out, and her face glowed with pride. She clearly was either very proud, or didn't get much praise from her other teachers. "Let's do it again!" She hollered to them, and ran back to where she was on the other side, before leaping over them.

Lightcloud felt like he had a light heart the rest of the session. Him, Squirrelflight, and Stormpaw practiced the one move until Stormpaw could perfectly execute the move. Then they moved on to a few other moves, which were centered on more jumping and rolling.

The next moment he had to rest, Lightcloud noticed the skylight was dimming. The sun had already set, and twilight was setting in. Surprised that they had used up so much time, he called Squirrelflight and Stormpaw to stop. Stormpaw froze, and by the looks of it, was just preparing to leap over Squirrelflight. Lightstreak saw the older she-cat let out a small sigh of relief. Lightstreak smiled as he remembered how Stormpaw had ended up tripping over Squirrelflight's chin twice before.

The three departed for the hollow. ThunderClan had returned back to camp about half a moon ago after being in the Two-Leg nest for about a quarter moon, trying to be sure it was drained of water. However, the hollow still held scratches from the rushing waters, and after the cats returned, rocks had a tendency to come crumbling down after wear and tear. Nests had to be rebuilt, and some were still being fixed. The apprentices den hadn't fared too well, and when Stormpaw wasn't practicing fighting moves, her and her siblings were repairing their dens.

Lightstreak had once poked his head inside the den checking on the apprentices as they worked, and noticed it was quite a suitable living space. The apprentices had the entire den to the three of them, which made for great nights. However, when Hazeltail litter of Nudgekit, Runningkit, and Rowankit would be made apprentices, Lightstreak mused to himself that there cold be sleeping problems with the apprentices.

The camp was a bizhub for Lightstreak's clanmates, some were bustling out for another patrol, other sitting down to eat, and even some returning from a long day. He said goodbye to Squirrelflight, who was headed over to greet Bramblestar, and flicked his tail at Stormpaw. She was rushing over to Webpaw, looking as if she wanted to bowl him over with the new moves she learned.

Lightstreak headed over to the fresh-kill pile and took a blackbird, and then meandered over to an undisturbed corner of the hollow. As he nestled himself near the rock wall, settling down, Lightstreak realized just how tired his limbs were from the strenuous exercise they received all day today. Letting go of a long breath, he started to devour his blackbird.

Shortly into his meal, Swiftcloud approached him. Lightstreak's heart couldn't help but skip a beat, like every other time he saw her. He loved everything about her, and had even admired her a bit when he was an apprentice.

His mate sat beside him, and curled her fluffy tail over her paws. Lightstreak sat up, licking the last bits or bird off of his lips. He brushed his pelt next to hers and laid his tail along her back, and whispered, "how was your day?"

Swiftcloud took a moment to reply. "It was good. I went on the dawn patrol, then hunting. I was dismissed in the late afternoon, and just helped Jayfeather sort and collect some herbs. He was getting low on cobwebs, so I had to go fetch some more." She held out her paw as proof, and it was shiny-looking and covered in spindly cobwebs.

Lightstreak didn't speak at first. Then he mewed, "you've been spending an awful lot of time in Jayfeather's den recently. Do you-" he faltered, unsure of what to say, then blurted it out. "Do you think you want to be a medicine cat?"

Swiftcloud looked shocked, almost appalled. Her eyes widened at her mate's accusation, and Lightstreak felt his pelt in shame. He was just paranoid, that was all…

But Swiftcloud's gaze softened and she returned to the normally forgiving cat she was known to be. With a loving butt with her head to Lightstreak's shoulder, she responded, "I would never do that to you. Medicine cats can't have mates, I think your family would know that best out of all of us. No, Lightstreak, I just enjoy working with the herbs, but I would never take up the mantle. That's Jayfeather's tasks, and when the time comes, his apprentice's task as well."

She turned from him to finish eating her own fresh-kill, but some still troubled him. _I think your family would know that best out of all of us. _What did she mean by that? But in his mind, he knew exactly what she meant. She was referring to his own heritage, how his grandmother was once a medicine cat who fell in love with a warrior from another clan, thus breaking both medicine cat and warrior codes of law.

Before he had any more time to dwell on the topic, in the corner of his eye he spotted Bramblestar leap up on top of Highledge. Looking around, Lightstreak noticed the entire clan was present, all of them looking up at their leader. In the center of the camp was Hazeltail's litter, and their mother herself, who was still washing them vigorously.

Bramblestar spoke clearly, but it was needless, as the whole clan was already listening, ears perked. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Nobody moved, as they were all already sitting around. However, Jayfeather did emerge further out from his den and sit beside Hollyleaf and Lionblaze.

"I have called you here today to mark a special moment in every Clan. Before me are three kits who have deserved this ceremony and become apprentices."

Turning to the first kit, who was Rowankit, Bramblestar meowed, "Rowankit, until the day you receive your warrior name, you shall now be known as Rowanpaw."

Rowanpaw lit up with brightness as being the first of her siblings, and turned to the crowd, trying to pick out her mentor. Cloudtail came forward. "Cloudtail, many times over you have proved yourself as a worthy warrior of ThunderClan. You are loyal and wise from many years of serving your clan, and I expect you pass these notable qualities to Rowanpaw."

The dark-reddish brown apprentice stepped forward, and touched noses with her mentor, excitement shining in her eyes. Lightstreak understood her reason well; Cloudtail was a revered warrior in the Clan.

Next, Bramblestar beckoned forth Runningkit. The light brown tabby tom look nervous, but puffed out his chest in an attempt to look brave. "Runningkit, from this moment you will be known as Runningpaw until you earn your warrior name. Mousewhisker, you are a brave and loyal warrior, and I trust you will pass all you know along to Runningpaw." The two touched noses traditionally, and Runningkit settled back down beside Rowanpaw and her mentor.

Lastly, Nudgekit came forward. Her golden-colored fur caught in the sunlight, and Lightstreak noticed she looked as if she was shaking in the middle of Greenleaf, but he dismissed it as nerves. She was a very jumpy kit, skittish and nervous about many things.

Bramblestar spoke, "Nudgekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nudgepaw." The tabby leader craned his head, and beckoned forth a warrior to come forward with his tail.

The cats part the crowd, as the cat who emerged to become Nudgepaw's mentor came from the back. Lightstreak's ear detected a gasp or two from his Clanmates.

It was Brightheart.

Lightstreak was on her bad side, so he saw the ravaged marks where her eye had been many seasons ago. Mauled by dogs, with little chance of survival, Cloudtail nursed her back to health. In the seasons to come though, Brightheart was never mocked or ridiculed, but never granted an apprentice.

She strode up confidently, and Lightstreak could see that Cloudtail, from his position next to his new apprentice, looked proud as well for his mate.

"Brightheart, the time for you to receive an apprentice is long overdue. StarClan values you for your courage and determination, and I know you will pass on all that you know to Nudgepaw."

Nudgepaw looked up at her mentor, and Lightstreak saw that in her green eyes was eagerness. The two touched noses, and sat next to her other siblings.

"Nudgepaw! Rowanpaw! Runningpaw! Nudgepaw! Rowanpaw! Runningpaw!" The Clan chanted the new apprentices names.

Bramblestar, after cheering along with the rest of the Clan, said finally, "Clan meeting dismissed!" And leapt down from the rock.

A swarm of cats mobbed the three apprentices and their mentors, gushing mews of congratulations to both cats, particularly Brightheart.

Lightstreak, however, did not. He got up and stretched, tensing his limbs, and stood up. Easing over, he padded to his den, and entered the Warriors' Den. It was empty, and smiling, he curled up in his nest and fell asleep swiftly.

**Well, there goes chapter 28. Took me a while, because I've been preoccupied by mountains of books. Bought The Forgotten Warrior the second day it came out (which happened to be my birthday!) and devoured it in about three to four hours. IT WAS SO GOOD. I won't give away any spoilers for those of you who haven't read it, but if you want to obsess about it with me, I welcome all PM's talking about it! Then I reread it, reread some of another book, and am now currently flipping between the book "Silence" by Becca Fitzpatrick and "Destined" by P.C. + Kristin Cast. They're both great so far!**


	29. Truth

**Okay, Chapter twenty nine. Drawing to a close here, I'll use the little chapters I have remaining in "Disloyalties" to thank all my lovely reviewers and readers. So thank you! And the necessary disclaimer as well - I do not own "Warriors" but I do own my characters and plots, etc.**

Howlsong was forced to content herself with watching the going-ons of camp, rather than be in the middle of it.

She was never really an observer, and preferred to experience things first hand rather than hear about them from someone else. Howlsong took no interest in watching from the sidelines, and rarely hesitated to throw herself into something that seemed of importance to her.

Currently she was satisfying herself by watching Nudgepaw and Brightheart talk in the clearing. Brightheart was enthusiastically going over everything from patrol types, to hunting and fighting techniques, to members of the other Clans.

Nudgepaw, being a very kind cat for six moons, was listening to Brightheart intently and nodding her head so many times that Howlsong lost track. As she continued to watch and listen to their lesson, Howlsong felt multiple kicks in her belly, some causing her to grimace. Her belly had pained her for a few nights in a row now, and was the most swollen she had even seen a queen be. Jayfeather said she could start kitting any day now, and she had to be prepared. When she told him of her thoughts of there being more kits, he dismissed her words. Yet she still was quite certain there had to be more than four kits, at the size she was.

Just as Brightheart was going over the Warrior Code to Nudgepaw, a gray bulk blocked Howlsong's vision of the one-eyed cat. Blinking to let her eyes regain focus, she looked up to see Jayfeather standing over her, blind blue eyes shockingly trained on her.

"Jayfeather." She greeted, dipping her head, then felt embarrassed because he could not see it.

"Howlsong, I was hoping to find you here." Howlsong thought about that for a moment, wondering where else she could possibly be other than her den. "Can you come to my den please? I want to check over you."

"Sure, Jayfeather." Responded the queen, feeling she should not deny the medicine cat. However, she had been there two days ago, when he told her the kits would arrive soon. Yet as they walked, she could sense that something was amiss.

They came into Jayfeather's den, and Howlsong made herself comfortable on floor. Walking had become difficult for her, now that her body was so incredibly huge. She settled on the moss and, trying to get comfortable, looking up at Jayfeather, waiting for him to speak.

It was a minute before he actually did. When he finally opened his mouth, the tabby tom looked directly where she was, even though he could not see her. His words made a chill run down her spine, and her whiskers seemed to vibrate, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Howlsong, I know."

Her body might have seized up. _Calm down, Howlsong. He might be talking about something else. _But she was grateful that Jayfeather could not see, because her entire body was shaking. Her fur was on end, and her tail swished. Howlsong glanced at the den entrance to make sure no one could hear them.

Then she responded, "what are you talking about, Jayfeather?" as softly and innocently as she could.

The medicine cat snorted. "I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about." The way he said it, with such conviction and sureness, almost scared her. "I may be blind, but I see more than anyone ever will, save maybe StarClan. I know the secret about those kits you bear, Howlsong." His voice was chipped and short; her impression was that he seemed mad, even upset.

Howlsong was speechless. A wave of nausea and fear gripped her. What would happen now? What should she say? Only Wolffire knew; no one else. How had he found out.

Gathering her senses once more after the initial attack of panic, she mewed, "how did you find out?" There was no way she could deny it even longer; nor would there be any point. Jayfeather was sure, and Howlsong was sure he knew.

At that, he let his mouth turn into an unwelcome grin. "Wolffire did not tell me, don't worry. He has no idea I know. I talked to him about you, and it was I who relayed the news of your coming kits to him. His reaction was…unexpected. He seemed nervous, maybe even terrified. Definitely paranoid and anxious. That definitely helped me reach the truth." He paused, and probably sensing her distaste with her brother, added, "don't blame him. He tries, and didn't realize that I could have found out from that. Well, don't blame him for me finding out." Jayfeather added the last part coldly.

Howlsong shivered. The medicine cat was angered at the fact that her brother would be the father of her kits. But what now? What would he do? Her fate was pretty much in Jayfeather's paws; he could destroy her if he told the Clan.

"What will you do?" She asked, not being able to contain herself and her fear.

He almost laughed. "Well, I've kept quiet this long, haven't I? Actually, don't answer that - I can assure you I have. You must understand this though. This is very dangerous. All forbidden loves are. True, the Code says nothing about mating with siblings - or, StarClan forbid, _parents _- but it is a given. Cats do not re-mingle, they move on. Yes, some feral or rogue cats do mate with their siblings, but their instinct from ancient times tells them they must have a mate. But you are amongst many other cats whom you are not directly related to; some that are very well suited for you. Clan Cats do not do that. It is one of the branches of forbidden love our ancestors would never wish for us, and yet forbidden love seems to find it's way into even a good cat's heart." Softer, he said, "this bloodline is cursed, I tell you."

Howlsong knew very well what Clan cats did and did not do, but she felt there was a hidden message in what Jayfeather just said. He seemed bitter; more bitter than necessary. And had she heard him right, him muttering about their bloodline? Jayfeather was her uncle, after all.

Jayfeather, much to her displeasure, continued lecturing her. "Of course, there is the matter of the kits themselves. They may be fine, yes. But the possibilities of them not being able to properly function, think, or use all five of their senses is high. They could also be disabled, deformed, not fully formed, or dead. It's seems StarClan enjoys giving kits that are different than everyone else. They could hate you, Howlsong. They might found out one day and never forgive you if you chose not to tell then who their father is." A shiver ran up her spine. There was definitely something Jayfeather was not telling her.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Howlsong. I'm trying to get you to understand what your actions may undo. They may be very well ruining the lives of kits that could have been very successful had they been fathered from someone else. They could be taking away those lives entirely. You could spend your entire life attempting to heal broken kits on your own, which would eventually lead to your own breaking. They could even undo the whole Clan." His chilling words echoed in her mind, especially the last part.

But as she thought about it, the thought seemed unlikely. Jayfeather, in her opinion, seemed to be overreacting. True, she could waste her life trying to train a kit with no success, but destroying a Clan because a kit was deformed? She didn't think so.

Howlsong spoke for the first time since he began lecturing her. "Jayfeather, I understand to consequences, but, what do you mean by-." She started curiously, hoping he would open up, but he instead interrupted her.

But clearly the medicine cat was not done. "No, you never will. Not until you witness for yourself what these kits could possibly do. It is very possible that they will be normal and innocent kits that will do nothing but bring joy and warriors to this Clan, but the opposite is an option as well. I want you to be very careful with these kits, Howlsong." Jayfeather paused, and turned his attention back to his store of herbs, filing them. "You may go now." He dismissed her, flicking his tail.

Annoyed and forgetting about what she wanted to ask him, Howlsong turned and left his den as quickly as possible. A moment later she cursed for not asking. Walking out into the clearing, she raised her head to the sky. The sun was past its zenith, and would begin to sink below the horizon after it continued it's journey through the sky. As she watched, she pondered why the sun did that, what motivated it to keep on going.

Internally, she laughed. Such trivial thoughts to have in comparison to what she should be worrying about. Jayfeather had a secret it seemed. Jayfeather knew her own secret. She didn't trust Jayfeather as much as she first thought; she knew he might tell someone about it too. Even Bramblestar… How mortifying.

A sea of panic suddenly washed around her, it's current threatening to swallow her. Her stomach knotted, and she worried. She knew what she had to do.

Find her brother.

As she searched around camp, nonchalantly asking other cats about her brother, her abdomen began to pain her. Too much movement upset, and it kicked at almost an unceasing rate. A few times she had to stop moving to recover from the suddenness in her belly.

She gathered up enough intelligence to know that Wolffire was on a patrol. A hunting patrol, and he had left before sunhigh, so he should be back soon. She left a message with Swiftcloud, who was going about camp helping Jayfeather, telling her to send Wolffire to her when he returned. She was going to take a nap.

Howlsong returned to her den in the nursery, which had clean bedding it. _The new apprentices_, she guessed. She was all alone in the nursery now, and it seemed like just yesterday Hazeltail was in here as well with her kits. Howlsong adored Hazeltail's kits, Nudgekit especially. _I hope my kits are like that. _She thought before drifting off to sleep.

It seemed a very short time later that Howlsong awoke to a strong paw jabbing her on one of her hind legs.

Dazed, she rolled over, and blinked open her eyes. She felt exhausted, but the big face of her brother sticking his nose into hers woke her up.

"What did you want?" He asked, looking much like a daft bird, blinking his eyes and cocking his head.

She swished around her tail to occupy herself from the look of stupidity on his face. "I want to talk. Can we go for a walk?"

Wolffire looked at her belly. Without taking his eyes off it, he mewed, "are you sure? At this stage, I wouldn't think Jayfeather would want you strolling out in the forest…" He tracked off.

Howlsong shrugged, though internally she needed to talk to him badly. "A little nature walk and some fresh air probably would help, actually. I've been cooped in this stuffy den for moons!" She hoped her humorous words would work to persuade him.

It worked. Reluctantly at first. Wolffire nodded his head, and helped her up. "Okay," he agreed. "But if I think you should go back if you look tired or anything, we're coming straight back here, and I won't let you leave again."

Smiling, she followed him out of the nursery. "Done."

The camp was somewhat empty, but Ravenheart was there, eating an early meal of a mouse. He trotted right up to her. "Hi there," he greeted. "Where are you two headed?"

His words were harmless, but Howlsong couldn't help but feel a little irritation. He was clingy, in her opinion; to paranoid about her, not giving her room to even breathe sometimes.

"Just for a walk," she told him, rubbing muzzles with him at the same time. "I'll be back soon. We just want some time to catch up."

The two turned to leave, and neither Howlsong nor Wolffire noticed the suspicious glare Ravenheart gave them. "You've had all the time in the world and more together," he muttered, then slipped away.

The forest wasn't the normal quiet. It was buzzing with life; cicadas and other bugs, the rustle of a vole or mouse, the peck of a woodpecker, or fluttering of another bird. As they walked in silence. She often swished her tail around, making noise using the ferns and undergrowth, trying to distract herself from her belly, which was starting to pain her once more.

They stopped beneath a large birch tree, and sat in it's shade. Her brother looked at her, prompting her to speak, and finally she did so.

"Wolffire," she took a deep breath. "Jayfeather knows."

For a moment, Wolffire didn't move. Not a muscle. She waited, and still he did not budge. The forest was silent.

Suddenly, overhead, a raven exploded out of the tree tops and into the sky, cawing. Wolffire jumped. The raven must've brought him back from deep though, because he finally took a breath and said something.

"Will he tell anyone?" He mewed quietly.

Howlsong shook her head, but at the slightest movement there was a sharp jab in her belly. Deciding not to move, she said, "I don't know. I'm worried that he may, or someone may just find out. What about when the kits are born, and cats start to notice they don't look at all like Ravenheart? That they…that they'll look like my brother!"

She yelled the last part, her worry boiling to frustration and even rage. How could she have let this happen? What would happen now? Would they be shunned forever. Would Bramblestar make her _leave? No, not with the kits. _She told herself. But she was unsure in her panic.

Wolffire felt her anxiety, and gently put his tail on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright." He whispered. "We're good cats; never done anything bad." And suddenly he stopped, remembering his sister murdered someone.

"Ah," he revised, "we've never had the intention of harming anyone. That can't be punished. And we're the kits of the deputy, too."

The deputy. Howlsong thought of how ashamed her father would be, and her mother too. She remembered that Lionblaze and Jayfeather were littermates, and recalled what Jayfeather told her that morning, and what it really meant.

"Wolffire…" She started. "Who…" Unsure of how to word it, she just blurted: "Who are Lionblaze's real parents?"

Before Wolffire could answer - though it looked like he may take some time with the befuddled look on his face - she edited, "I mean, I- I know there's something wrong. Jayfeather sounded… off talking about forbidden loves. And mother and father never told us who our grandparents were; other than Cinderheart's parents, of course. I asked her once about Lionblaze and she just told me 'you are kin to Fireheart, who was once a great leader - perhaps the greatest.' And I never see the three littermates sharing tongues with anyone who could be their parents…" She trailed off, not quite sure why she spoke.

Wolffire looked at her sympathetically. "Before we became warriors, before our last assessment, I asked Lightstreak those same questions. I wanted to know who we were, nto just children of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. And he told me the ugly truth, the truth that almost tore apart this Clan when it unearthed and what destroyed the love and bonds of many cats, almost destroying two cats."

He launched into his story, and she must've sat there for a while. Her mind was focused on the story, so she ignored the pain.

"As we all know, Firestar had two kits. Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Before we were born, back in the old forest that the elders talk about, Leafpool was training to become a medicine cat apprentice to Cinderpelt, the crippled one." At that name, Howlsong pricked her ears, but Wolffire simply shrugged and went on. "Squirrelflight was rambunctious and could barely be contained. Then she was chosen with Bramblestar - then Brambleclaw - and a few other cats to go on the Great Journey, as you know, the one to find Midnight, and then led the Clans here, to the Lakes. As the cats settled by the Lake, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw become quite cozy to one another. Although, another warrior, named Ashfur, grew jealous because he too loved Squirrelflight. Soon she openly denied him.

"Meanwhile, Leafpool, was growing very close with a WindClan cat, Crowfeather. She was also breaking the medicine cat code being in love, and breaking our own code being in love with another cat from outside our Clan. She and Crowfeather attempted to run away together, but had to turn back when ThunderClan was in danger. There Cinderpelt died, and Leafpool had to return to her duties. But she never forgot about Crowfeather.

"Moons passed. Squirrelflight bore three kits, Brambleclaw's, and named then Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit. Jaykit was born blind." Wolffire paused to let this sink in that Jayfeather was always blind. "The three kits turned to cats, and grew up to warriors, though Jayfeather took the path of a medicine cat, under Leafpool's training.

"One night, a storm raged through camp, and Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were the last ones in camp, Squirrelflight having an injury, not letting her move well. The three tried to bring their mother out of camp when a fire started, and they were trapped in the camp, Squirrelflight on the safe side, helpless. She extended a branch through the flames for them to climb across, when suddenly a cat jumped onto the branch, blocking the path to freedom. It was Ashfur.

"There he announced how he hated Squirrelflight more than anything for breaking him after she refused him. He said he would make her watch her own kits burn to death in return for breaking his heart." Howlsong gasped, but Wolffire flicked his tail, signaling for her to be quiet.

"In order for the three cats to leave safely, Squirrelflight told him something that changed his mind, that she did not care for them. Because in reality, they were not hers.

"She would not say who, but bitter Ashfur, armed with the information, left Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather to return. He had run off, and would tell all the Clans at the upcoming Gathering.

"However, the day of the Gathering, Ashfur was found dead, floating down the river between us and WindClan. His lips were forever sealed, and the three of them knew it had to have been Squirrelflight. After Ashfur's death, Leafpool confessed she was their mother, and Crowfeather their father. She gave birth to them then gave them to Squirrelflight, who would pretend they were hers. They tricked the whole Clan.

"And soon the discovery of their birth parents began to tear them apart. Hollyleaf especially began to be ashamed of who she was, hating herself. She treasured the warrior code above all else, and knowing her very existence broke it shattered her to pieces.

"At a Gathering, she cried to all that her parents were in fact Leafpool and Crowfeather. Crowfeather denies it, totally unaware, but Leafpool admits Hollyleaf is right. Hollyleaf then runs, hating herself, what she has done, and her situation. She runs to the underground river - which was then dry for her to enter - but before she did so her brothers caught her. There she confessed she killed Ashfur to keep him quiet, because she was so terrified. And she disappeared into the tunnels, which collapsed on her.

"Everyone thought she was dead. Even Jayfeather and Lionblaze. They told the Clan she died chasing a squirrel down the tunnel, and did not disclose the fact that she killed Ashfur. Many seasons passed, and later Hollyleaf returned, and is the cat we know now."

In closure, Wolffire said, "so we are the grandchildren of Brackenfur and Sorreltail, and Leafpool and Crowfeather. We have WindClan blood in our veins. We have kitty pet blood in our veins. But we are mainly ThunderClan at heart and in blood."

Howlsong's head spun. "Lightstreak told me he had nightmares after they told him that, and still sometimes does. He never even told Swiftcloud, but I suppose now he can talk to you, too." Added Wolffire.

Her head hurting, she put it down between her paws. So much more tainted blood would be in these kits, now that she knew they also had WindClan blood. Half-clan, inbred, kittypets. She could just picture cats taunting them for their heritage; it was too easy. Three strikes of bad blood.

She could hear her heart pounding in her head, the blood in her ears, and bile started to rise in the back of her throat, She swallowed it back, and was suddenly attacked by a tsunami of pain in her abdomen. Worse than any before.

Everything started to move inside her, it felt, quite rudely prodding, pounding, pinching, and punching to get out. She felt like her kits might break her, and sensed that they wanted _out. _

"Wolffire…" She gasped through the immense pain. "My kits… I think they're coming!"

**Oh snap. Kits on the way, and they're in the middle of the forest! Once again, another meek apology for the wait on this. You could give me a medal for procrastination and laziness, which is an awful combination. Thank you so much for still reading! Big shoutouts and cookies to all those there, Merry Totally Belated Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa and happy new year. And while I'm at that, happy whatever-holiday is next that I miss. I think National Pancake Day is later this month. **

**At least she knows her heritage, and her kits heritage. I did some math, because I was curious about their blood. Wolffire, Howlsong, and Lightstreak are 5/8 ThunderClan, 2/8 WindClan, and 1/8 Kittypet. The same goes for Howlsong's kits because they're inbred, so just add inbred on top of all that. Those are some odd cats. **

**Quick shout out to 'Wild Croconaw' for being my hundredth reviewer! Thanks! He/She/Unicorn reviews quite often, and I really appreciate those reviews. Gracias! **


	30. To See The Stars

**Here is chapter 30, where Howlsong gives birth to her kits. A quick note; if any of you have read "The Last Hope", which was released on Tuesday, April 3****rd****, I'll let you know now that the official ending will not affect my own ending in any way. I won't say anything because I'm sure there are some out there who have yet to read it, but it was phenomenal. I cried a **_**lot**_**, the most I have ever cried while reading a book, though I cry in pretty much every Warriors book.**

Wolffire was no queen, nor a medicine cat, nor an elder, who had probably watched cats give birth as frequently as the moon waned. So when Howlsong announced - or rather screeched - that her kits were coming, he did not know what to do. So he simply stood there, with a very dumbfounded expression.

Howlsong dug her claws into the soil, and hollered, "you mousebrain! Get me some help! This hurts!" Her voice broke off at the last word and she sucked in her breath as a spasm shook across her body.

Giving a nod that Howlsong could barely register through her pain, Wolffire turned tail and ducked into the undergrowth, speeding past oaks and disturbing prey as he bolted to the ThunderClan Camp.

The light blue in the sky above was fading. The sun slowly sank under the trees beyond ShadowClan territory, and tinged the horizon along there red. Behind him, he knew the mountain peaks would grow dark as night clustered and began to take over the sky. Purple shades crept into the sky and danced in rings, urging the day to flee and night to come and live for a while. Stars began to pop out, the brightest hanging right above him, shimmering brighter than any star.

Wolffire pried his eyes just at the last second to dodge a tree, then focused on what was ahead of him once more.

The further away from Howlsong he got, however, the more worried and anxious he became and wondered if he should not have left her. _Too late now, _he thought darkly to himself, and wished he had never left. Behind him, her screams echoed in the forest and faded to silence. Wolffire pushed on.

The scent of ThunderClan drew nearer as he ran further to the camp, but he came on the taller side of the hollow. Cats were wandering around in the stale greenleaf light, some bearing prey, others not. Wolffire forced himself to stop, ere he skid off the cliff and down onto the stony ground below. He recalled that right after the Clans had begun to settle in around the Lake, two ShadowClan cats ran over the edge and broke their necks.

Having no time to dwell on that gruesome thought, he yowled from up high, "help! Where's Jayfeather? Howlsong's kits are coming!"

His voice echoed off the hollow, and all that met it was silent air. Then, out of the medicine cat den exploded Jayfeather, carrying what looked like a bundle of clumsily put-together herbs in his jaws.

Setting down the herbs quickly on the ground, Jayfeather swung his head, looking for the nearest cat. "Swiftcloud!" He barked at the pale-white she-cat, who had poked her head out of the warriors' den. Lightstreak's head followed. "I need you to come with me! I have only borage! I need you to get chervil, juniper berries, and raspberry leaves, then follow our scent trail!" Without hesitation, Jayfeather picked up the herbs in his mouth and dashed up the cliff face and into the forest.

Wolffire appeared beside him, hurrying over to the opposite side. "I'm right here, Jayfeather, just follow me and I'll lead you to her."

Silently, the two made their way quickly through the woods, though Jayfeather almost dropped his bundle when he side-stepped a rabbit den. Wolffire thanked StarClan that the medicine cat had herbs in his mouth, or else he feared that Jayfeather would try and talk to him about the fact that these kits were actually his kits.

Shortly after, they could hear the leaves behind them part as Swiftcloud made her way through the woods following their scent trail. "We're up here, Swiftcloud!" Called Wolffire, and moments later the she-cat bounded up beside them, more herbs bouncing in her mouth.

Wolffire paused, then, nodding awkwardly, led the way, with quick and sure feet. As they drew closer to the spot, he could hear that Howlsong's cries had grown to moans of pain, with the occasional shriek. "I'm coming, Howlsong! Jayfeather and Swiftcloud are with me!" He yelled reassuringly into the underbrush. There was no answer.

The undergrowth and trees gave way to open area, and there in the center of it lay Howlsong, on her side, one leg extended in the air as spasms passed across her belly. Her breath was in uneven, ragged gasps. Jayfeather immediately went to work on her, dropping the borage behind him. Swiftcloud came forward with her herbs, and settled them on the ground. Jayfeather grabbed one of the herbs, and dropped it in front of Howlsong, urging her to eat it. She shook her head, mouth closed, and let out another yowl of pain.

"Wolffire, go find a stick." Jayfeather's voice scared him in the quietness that followed Howlsong's latest scream. "She needs a stick to bite on." The blind cat's voice was calm. In fear that if he opened his mouth he would cry out for Howlsong, Wolffire just nodded and turned away to the trees to find a stick.

He came across a small oak stick that was thick but quite short, lying at the base of a tree. Pawing away the few leaves that lay across it, he grabbed the stick in his jaws and bolted the short distance back to Jayfeather, dropping the stick at Howlsong's side.

"Great." Thanked the medicine cat. "Now Howlsong, if it hurts, bite down on that stick. As hard as you want, but try not to break your teeth or jaw." Just as he finished speaking, another ripple passed through Howlsong's stomach. She let out a whimper and clamped her jaws down onto the oak stick.

Suddenly, Jayfeather started to panic. "Swiftcloud, I need you to run back to camp. Fetch about four more cats, and bring them back here as quick as you can. They just need to be able to lick." Meowing a quiet "okay", Swiftcloud got up and dashed into the forest, her white pelt a blur through the green foliage.

Wolffire looked at Jayfeather, but knew he couldn't realize that he was staring at him. "What do you mean, four _more _cats? What do you need _four _cats for?"

Jayfeather's tail flickered. "I underestimated Howlsong's litter." He announced gravely, his voice so morbid it seemed like a death sentence. In a more quiet voice, he added, "You two are going to have seven kittens."

Wolffire exploded in rage. "_Seven?"_ He seethed. "You're a medicine cat! How could you not have realized she would be having seven kits, not four? I've never heard of a queen having seven kits! Are you sure?"

Jayfeather growled, angry that Wolffire would doubt his skills, but did not snap back at him as his paws moved down to Howlsong's stomach. "Don't worry, Howlsong, every kit will come out safe and sound. You're doing just great, and here comes the first one." As he spoke, ripples underneath Jayfeather's tabby paws spread out over her belly and a little bundle of wetness slipped out of her stomach.

"Wolffire, nip open the sac with your teeth, but gently, and start licking the kit with the fur going the wrong way." Jayfeather's voice was soft. "I hope Swiftcloud hurries up."

He nipped open the sac as Jayfeather instructed him, and the kit gasped in it's first breath of air. Beginning to lick the tiny kit, Wolffire identified it as a she-kit. The tiny kit squirmed as he licked her, but eventually settled down. Her fur was bright yellow, so vibrant Wolffire didn't know it was possible, with splotches of a fiery color like Fireheart's fur. The kit's tail, however, was tipped black, as was her left ear.

Behind him, as he licked his daughter, there came a crashing noise from the undergrowth. Whirling around, he saw Swiftcloud looked somewhat dazed, and behind her was Lightstreak, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. _Of course she had to get _them. He thought.

Another scream from Howlsong broke his gaze on the five cats that just entered the scene, and Cinderheart rushed forward. "My kit!" She wailed, looking at the blood surrounding Howlsong. "Stay strong!" As she spoke, a grimace crossed Howlsong's face, and letting out another yowl, a second kit slipped out onto the ground.

With expert teeth, Cinderheart opened the sac and let the kit gasp it's first breath. Then she quickly began licking the kit fiercely, allowing it to breathe more and warm itself up. As she licked, Wolffire made out the color of the kitten's fur. Most of the she-kit was black, except for a stripe running down her spine, ending at the point above her eyes in the center of her forehead.

The kit immediately let out a small peep, and squirmed in Cinderheart's jaws. She brought her granddaughter over to Howlsong, and allowed it to start suckling. In the corner of his eye, Wolffire noticed Jayfeather staring at the black she-kit stiffly and wide-eyed.

_Is she deformed? _Worried Wolffire, but as he observed the black she-kit, there was nothing wrong with her.

He would have asked Jayfeather what was wrong, but a screech from Howlsong caused his attention to turn to his mate. Spasms rolled across her body, and behind him Lightstreak turned. "I'll go fetch Ravenheart! These are his kits too!" He dove into the undergrowth.

Wolffire cursed. He had forgotten all about the tom that was supposedly the father of his sister's kits in the frenzy of her labor. He looked up to see Howlsong looking at him, her eyes shining brightly despite all the pain she was in.

He understood. She wanted to tell Ravenheart, to reveal to him the truth about these kits.

Because she didn't think she would make it.

"You'll live through this, I promise!" He roared aloud. "I won't let you die!"

The cats around them looked at him. Jayfeather was in the middle of preparing herbs for Howlsong to eat, and placed them on the ground, staring at Wolffire, flabbergasted. Hollyleaf was whispering to Lionblaze in a hushed voice, who was just blankly staring a his daughter. She let out another yowl, this one quieter than the one before. A spasm rolled across her body, and right after the other, two kits fell out and landed on the grass beneath them, followed by blood.

Cinderheart launched herself forward and plucked up one, nipping the sac open and letting the kit breathe. Hollyleaf was right behind her, scooping the other kit towards her with her paw once she had bitten open the sac. The kit Hollyleaf had mewled constantly in a high pitch voice, but Cinderheart leaned over and rubbed the kit's back with her paw gently. The kit quieted down, and Cinderheart began to lick it. Hollyleaf went over to the kit Cinderheart had attended to, and began licking it ferociously.

This kit was very small, and had a pelt the color of sand. Along it's unclean fur were dark specks of a brownish-red color. The kit Cinderheart was rubbing was a shade bluer than soot, almost the color of the night sky, with white flecks in her fur. Both were she-kits.

Howlsong let out a groan as Jayfeather was attempting to coax her to eat some herbs. Her whole body ached with a searing pain that seemed to dull overtime, but increase. She could feel her body wanting to shut down, though she would not let it. She had to hold on, even if not for herself, but for Wolffire and Ravenheart and the kits.

At that moment, through the bushes burst Ravenheart, with a terrified look on his face, shortly followed by Lightstreak, who looked incredibly winded. Ravenheart had a wild look on his face as he whipped his head around looking for Howlsong, but he did not have to look hard. She was the only cat in labor, as well as the only cat surrounded by a pool of blood.

Ravenheart ran over to her head, and brushed his tail along her neck, which was outstretched on the ground. "You're doing great," he encouraged. "I'm so proud of you, Howlsong. I love you." He murmured, and a faint hint of happiness came across her face. "I love you too," she croaked.

Although he know it shouldn't, the words stung Wolffire. Then he met his sister's glance, and understood that even if she didn't love Ravenheart like she loved Wolffire, she is still allowed to love him. Pity flowed into him for his sister as he realized what an awkward position he was, followed by regret.

Howlsong fell silent again as a fifth kit plopped onto the ground, Ravenheart's eyes wide on it, and this time Lionblaze swept in and swept the bundle towards him with his tail, nipping it open to let it breathe. The kit gasped the tiniest mew, and Lionblaze began to lick it. "Another she-cat!" He announced. This kit, his fifth she-kit, was black with patches of dark gray.

Howlsong let out a screech this time, which faded into a dying yowl of agony. A long, painful-looking ripple passed over her body and Wolffire could practically hear her body working hard to push out the sixth kit. Finally, after what seemed that would end in a futile effort, the sixth kit rolled out, followed by a short period of time by the seventh kit. Clotted blood and mucus followed, spilling onto the ground.

Howlsong, done with her labor, lay on the ground heaving. She rolled over onto her back for a moment, breathing raggedly, and her paws wavered in the air. Lightstreak nipped open the sac for both kits, the first one gasping for air. Jayfeather leaned in and plucked up the kitten as Lightstreak yelled out "she-kit!" and bit open the last kit. It was noticeably smaller than the rest.

It, however, did not move or gulp in air like it's siblings. It laid there.

A shot of panic jolted through Wolffire's veins. Lightstreak began massaging the kit, while Wolffire yowled, "Jayfeather! It's not breathing!"

Jayfeather picked up his head and ran over to the kit, which was mottled brown, and a tom. Lightstreak backed away, and made his way over to the sixth kit Jayfeather had left, and began licking it. "This one's a she-kit," he mewed to no one in particular, as he licked her golden, gray, and black fur.

Wolffire watched as Jayfeather gently laid a paw on the kit. He padded over to get a closer look, and was horrified at what he saw. As he looked closer, he realized that the kit's neck was bent a horribly awkward angle. Wolffire whispered, "what's wrong with it?", then realized that Jayfeather couldn't see it.

But he could feel. With a very cautious paw, the blind medicine cat kneaded at the tom's abdomen, chest, neck. Then he stiffened upon feeling his neck, and let out a gasp. "Oh StarClan…" he prayed to himself.

Jayfeather took his back his paw, and turned the diminutive tom on it's belly. "His neck is deformed." Jayfeather whispered quietly. "It's not even attached to the rest of his body."

Wolffire opened his mouth in horror, and looked on at his only son. He had grown in Howlsong's belly without even living, not even having his head attached to his body… He shuddered at the thought of a dead kit inside his sister. His kit.

Howlsong let out a screech of pain, and all attention turned to her. A few kits were already wriggling away at her belly in search of food, but it was covered in drying blood. "Wolffire, Ravenheart, come here..." She managed to say. The two toms padded over, and Wolffire knew exactly what she was about to say.

Howlsong turned to Ravenheart, who returned it with a look of loving. She sighed, and meowed almost emotionlessly, "Ravenheart, these kits aren't yours."

For a moment, the tom didn't move. Then the words sunk in, and Ravenheart exploded.

"What do you _mean,_ they're not my kits! Of course they are! Who else's could they be?"

By now, every cat in the clearing was dead silent, and the only noise was the kits - now all of them - suckling at Howlsong, who was now stressed, which didn't work very well with the kits. She sucked in another deep breath as if she was trying to get air, then mewed softly, "Wolffire's."

Silence followed for a moment, then every cat there - Lightstreak, Ravenheart, Swiftcloud, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, even Wolffire and Howlsong - exploded into loud meows of anger, disbelief, or despair. Everyone except for Jayfeather, who simply sat there by the body of the dead tom with no connected head. How gruesome.

Suddenly, among the ruckus of yelling cats, screaming about treachery and deformations with glances at the tom-kit, a screech broke through, an ear-splitting yowl that shattered all other voices. It came form Howlsong, and before Wolffire could even think Jayfeather rushed over.

The queen's outcry had scared off her kits, who were weakly mewling as they were scrambling away from their mother, though some were already making their way back because of their hunger. She was on her back once more, a rabid sound escaping her lungs that was mixed between and wail of despair and agony and the screech of someone being murdered. Her paws flailed in the air until she grew weak and landed on her side once more, heaving as blood trickled out of her side and her eyes dilated rapidly.

That was when Wolffire noticed all the blood. It completely surrounded her, and was caked on her fur, altering it's brownish color to red. It even coated her kits from their suckling, sticking on their paws and faces. Jayfeather placed a paw firmly on Howlsong's chest, and began to speak to her.

"Howlsong, you're not going to die. Please. Keep strong, even if it's for just the kits. They all need your milk or they'll die, and it's not easy with six of them."

Howlsong stirred, and lifted her head. A bleary look was in her eyes. "Six?" She murmured. "I thought I had seven kits?"

Jayfeather hesitated, unsure of what to say. So he just blatantly told her, "you did have seven. But the only tom was born last, and he was born dead. His head and body weren't connected at all except by fur and flesh. I'm sorry."

But she didn't seem sad. Instead she bowed her head as Wolffire padded over to comfort her. "Six daughters…" She whispered to no one in particular. Then she picked her head up in an effort and told Wolffire, looking him straight in the eye, "please, give them honorable names. I won't even be able to name them all, I'm so weak. Name them after the time of day, please."

And instead of answering her, Wolffire looked up at the sky, dumbfounded. By now the sun was gone, had finished sinking into the water where it would be eaten the reborn, and night had spread its' tendrils across the land as dark blue, purple, and black replaced the light blue. The starts were attempting to sparkle now, and the last golden and red lights of twilight fizzed around the treeline by ShadowClan.

Turning his head back down, Wolffire nodded, too choked up to say much. "I promise." He vowed.

"Good." She whispered so quietly, Wolffire barely heard her. Then she tilted her head upwards at the sky, taking in the stars, closing her eyes. And took her final breath.

A moment of silence followed, which wasn't exactly quiet because of the mewling of the hungry kits. Everyone stared at Howlsong for a moment, until Cinderheart broke the silence by a sob of grief. Jayfeather leapt into action as the cries of the kits got louder.

"We need to bring the kits back to camp right away, or else they'll starve to death. It's also getting too cold for them. I want everyone to carry a kit back, if they can. We leave Howlsong until the kits are safe and secure at camp, drinking fresh milk." He meowed clearly, so every cat could hear him. "Understood?" Murmurs of 'yes' rippled, and then every cat padded around to pluck up a kit. Wolffire, feeling obligated to, gently took the only tom by the scruff and began to walk back to camp, trying hard not to look back.

In the middle of the night, a few warriors had carried Howlsong's bloodied body back to camp, but at that time everyone was awake except for the apprentices. In the beginning, there was a right panic because there were no current queens, since Hazeltail's kits had become apprentices. But Icecloud had happily come forward, and upon further examination, Jayfeather happily announced she was carrying a few kits. He moved her into Howlsong's old den, and tried to coax her milk to come. While he did that, Cinderheart asked Hazeltail if she could try and let the kits feed off of her. Both she-cats produced milk, so they decided to take turns and share the kits because there were so many of them.

Now Howlsong's body, along with her son's, was lying in the center of the camp, already having been washed, cleaned, and addressed with the usual herbs before burial to rub away the scent of death. Wolffire could tell, because at that moment his nose was buried in her side, and beneath the lavender he could smell blood and death. It was an awful scent.

The rest of ThunderClan had said their goodbyes, though some took longer than others. The fact that Howlsong died bearing her brother's kits was put on the backburner, because her death itself was more important, and Wolffire could be dealt with later. But right now he felt the worst punishment had already been dealt in the form of death.

Lionblaze nudged him, and Wolffire stood up, though he did not want to. It was time for Howlsong to be taken away to be buried.

Wolffire whispered, "Goodbye, Howlsong," then stepped back and padded into the Warriors' Den.

And never saw her again.

**Well, that's that! So ends the tragic story of Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits. Of course, I'll have an epilogue, but it will be a third person point of view, not any specific cat's, just an omnipotent POV. It'll be easier to cover everything from there. Yes, there are more things to cover. I'll make an epilogue to this story, then update it to tell you about the next one after this. Of course I'm making a FanFic about these six adorable kits; how could I not? The epilogue will give you a view for the next few moons, and what's going on everywhere. Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you guys look forward to the updates! Thank you! **


	31. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue of "Disloyalties". It will just be written in a third person POV, which will be easier to do, since I will be covering everything in the past few moons that has happened.**

A lot can change in four moons.

Jayfeather stayed awake the entire night of Howlsong's passing and the birth of her kits, with one thing on his mind. The prophecy that had been passed down through the ages, the prophecy he discovered through Shine, the prophecy that foretold what havoc would ensue through the disloyalty of one of his kin. It was obvious that this prophecy spoke about Howlsong and Wolffire's kits; the first four lines making this more clear the more he thought about it.

Kin to flourish, blood to thrive,

Chosen cats are thus five.

Blood of power, blood of shame,

Whom will carry all the pain.

Hope and despair, dark and light,

Stars will fall to their might.

No control, lost forever,

Peace regained if birth is severed.

The first line was an obvious line, speaking about the ascendants of the six kits, that survived through the Clans and would continue to run in the bodies of cats forever. However, the second line posed to be the most problematic. The prophecy spoke of five chosen cats, but Howlsong had six. Originally, she had seven, but the only tom had been dead in the womb. The kit born last, right after the tom, was very weak, and often Jayfeather wondered if this she-kit was not one of these five chosen cats. Though he knew there was always a possibility that one of the five cats were not Howlsong's kits, like Hollyleaf's predicament, Jayfeather felt sure they all were.

The third line was the easiest; it did not take Jayfeather time at all. It spoke of how the blood in those kits is shameful because it is tainted - ThunderClan, WindClan, kittypet, and the blood of a family. And yet, these kits came from a line of powerful cats, starting with Fireheart, who proved to be an asset in everything he did, and a legendary leader, coming to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, two cats that helped the clans form around the Lake, and finally to Lionblaze and Jayfeather, who were two of the Three in the prophecy about the Dark Forest. The fourth line was a little puzzling, but Jayfeather came to the conclusion that these five cats would "carry all the pain", as the prophecy worded.

The last line haunted him, "Peace regained if birth is severed", because Jayfeather knew that line was mostly directed at him. These kits would bring upon a major disturbance in the Clans, and peace would be retained if they had never been born. What kind of disturbance, Jayfeather and StarClan even knew not, but Jayfeather had no good feeling about it.

So he settled to watch the kits grow, and did not tell any cat about the prophecy. Actually, Jayfeather had in mind to inform Fireheart of the happenings in the stars, but never got the chance. Much to everyone's regret, the flame-colored tom died two months after Howlsong's death.

It was a gorgeous day for leaf-fall, and Sandstorm had waken up to find her mate cold. The Clan had gently placed him in the center of the hollow for the entire day, and Jayfeather, with the help of Leafpool, cleaned the tom and administered the burial herbs to him. That night, a sole star high in the sky shone the brightest, twinkling throughout the night. Every cat was absolutely crushed. The Clan mourned for days, even though Fireheart was buried that night. Every cat placed their nose in his flame-colored pelt, now as cold as ice, and recalled how they knew him. Before he was buried, a few cats spoke of stories of him and his greatest feats that would be passed down forever in every Clan. When Bramblestar reported sadly at the Gathering that Fireheart had passed into the realm of StarClan, every cat was genuinely upset.

Shortly after Fireheart's death, Brackenfur announced he would be retiring to the Elders' Den. Brackenfur had been Graystripe's very first apprentice, and trained alongside Cinderpelt before her accident. He had also said that Fireheart seemed to have trained him more than Graystripe did, because the tom was always out with Silverstream.

Stormpaw, Russetpaw, and Webpaw had earned their warrior names after Fireheart's passing. Russetpaw became Russetclaw, Webpaw became Webleaf, and Stormpaw became Stormfire in honor of the reddish patches on her pelt, and in honor of Fireheart. The apprentices' den was now occupied by just Nudgepaw, Runningpaw, and Rowanpaw, although their warrior ceremony would be soon.

Icecloud had also given birth to two she-cats one moon ago, Frostkit and Mistkit. Frostkit was the bigger of the two, with silver fur, gray paws, and inquisitive green eyes. Mistkit was mottled silver and lithe, with gentle blue eyes that Bramblestar had compared to the color of the water at the sun-drown-place.

However, there was no happiness in the father of the six newborn kits. Absolutely distraught by the death of his mate and sister, Wolffire steadily began to decline. The tom has very little social activity nowadays, after Bramblestar proclaimed in front of the entire Clan that Wolffire is guilty of no crime against the Warrior Code and therefore will not be banished, much to the dismay of some cats. Upon the arrival and settling of the six kits and after the vigil for Howlsong, Ravenheart cornered Wolffire and began demanding answers. The two got in a huge row with unsheathed claws, but before it could get too out of hand Bramblestar intercepted the two, and called the Clan meeting to decide Wolffire's fate. The leader decided to not grant Wolffire a punishment, much to the dismay of many of his Clan members, and said that the death of his mate and his sister was punishment enough.

He spends very little time with his kits, except for when he originally named them, with the help of Lightstreak, Swiftcloud, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Jayfeather, who was present merely because he was checking on the health of the kits. Their naming was delayed multiple times, and it ended up being after they were a week old.

The brightly colored yellow kit with the fiery splotches was named Sunkit, even though her tail and left ear was tipped black. Another kitten was named Dawnkit, because she had a bright orange stripe running down her back, and the rest of her fur was black. Jayfeather wanted to name her Nightkit, but it was Cinderheart who said the final word on Dawnkit. The smaller kit with sandy fur and dark brown speckles was called Bitterkit, and the she-kit with dark gray-blue fur and white speckles was named Eveningkit. The fifth kit was called Shadowkit, because she had long gray fur with black patches everywhere. The last kit that survived had black fur along her back, gray along her sides and surrounding face, but she had a golden-colored underbelly. She was named Twilightkit.

The six kits were raised by mostly Hazeltail, and some help by Icecloud, though she also had two of her own kits to take care of. Rosepetal had moved into the nursery with Molefur's kits, so she also amused the six kits, though she could not feed them. Her kits were due in a moon or two.

Ravenheart, who had demanded answers from Wolffire, finally got them from Jayfeather. The morning after Howlsong's vigil, Jayfeather invited the grief and anger-stricken tom into his den, and explained to him about the relationship between Howlsong and her brother. Ravenheart was furious that the medicine cat knew, and demanded that he tell why he did not reveal what he knew to anyone. Jayfeather merely responded that it was not his to tell. Furious, Ravenheart stormed out.

After that, Ravenheart finally realized what a fool Howlsong had made out of him. She had played him; led him to believe she had loved him while behind his back she snuck around with her own brother. Ravenheart gritted his teeth. Perhaps she _had _loved him, but not like how she had cared for her brother. Not enough. In a twisted way, perhaps she had loved him like a brother, and what he deserved was felt for her own brother. _How twisted. _Thought Ravenheart, more than once. And in his blind fury at Howlsong and Wolffire, he vowed to never treat the kits like his own. They were a reminder of his foolishness and ignorance, and as well as living proof of the disloyalty cats are not to commit. They disgusted Ravenheart.

When the its were two moons old and began to be a pawful, Jayfeather sat them all down one day in his den. Bitterkit seemed like someone had put her in a den full of fresh-kill, her bright blue eyes were inquisitive and excited as she poked around his herbs, while he attempted to gather her rather more disobedient sisters. The stores of herbs held her attention to an infinite degree; she felt excited at the thought that one day she could learn them all.

Just as she was about to sniff at a particular herb, Shadowkit and Dawnkit came striding into the den, grumbling to themselves about grumpy bind cat. Eveningkit and Twilightkit followed them, staying quite silent, their heads bowed. This tipped off Bitterkit that Jayfeather would soon follow, so she dashed from the back of his store and returned to where she was supposed to be waiting patiently.

Right as she sat down, Jayfeather marched in, his fur looking quite ruffled, with Sunkit prancing around his heels, asking him a thousand questions a minuet. "Why are you blind?" "How did StarClan give you your powers?" "Do you really know all the herbs and what they can do?" "If I was to drop right now for no reasons at all, would you know what to do?"

The blind medicine cat grinded his teeth together. "I would let you lie there for however long I please." He muttered, though it did not dishearten Sunkit one bit. Bitterkit giggled at her sister's incessant rambling. "Now, sit and listen!"

Still not disheartened by Jayfeather's harsh attitude, Sunkit happily sat next to her sister, Dawnkit, and actually did not say a word. Eveningkit glanced amusedly over at her chatty sister, then pulled her head back and returned to her attention to Jayfeather.

"You know, the six of you might be the most difficult thing this Clan ever faced." He said quietly to himself, though only Twilightkit and Dawnkit narrowed their little eyes in confusion, wondering exactly what he meant.

"Are you going to tell us why our mother isn't raising us?" Mewed Twilightkit in the most innocent way possible. Her eyes gazed back up at Jayfeather, and they almost unbalanced him. It's been about a moon and a half since Twilightkit opened her eyes, and they always failed to unnerve him. One eye, her right, was a light blue color, lighter than Bitterkit's and Eveningkit's orbs. The left, however, was a startlingly transfixing golden.

Once he got over that that they were different colors, the fact that he could actually see her eyes and her eyes alone still left him thinking for hours.

Jayfeather took a breath, regaining himself. "Yes, Twilightkit, I am. I know you all have wondered, and have heard other cats talking about it, so I'm going to tell you everything about yourselves that there is to know. There is no better cat than I." He proclaimed, yet would never admit that at the last line he puffed out his chest somewhat. He would not inform the kits about the ominous prophecy that haunted his mind every night, but he would tell them about even Firestar and the Dark Forest.

The six kits were as silent as the moor in the middle of the night when Jayfeather began. "Now, you all remember Fireheart, don't you? He was an elder that died about two moons ago?" The kits nodded eagerly. They had all taken a liking to the legendary elder, particularly Eveningkit, though they all never missed a story he told. "And I'm sure you remember the story of how he became leader and saved the Clans from BloodClan?" Again, they nodded.

"Well, then Firestar, his mate Sandstorm had two kits, who grew up to be Leafpool and Squirrelflight. When Squirrelflight was just an apprentice, and Bramblestar then just a new warrior, they were chosen to lead the Clans away from their old home in the forest, to her, at the Lake. This they did with two RiverClan cats, one WindClan cat, and a ShadowClan cat, who was also Bramblestar's sister, Tawnypelt. However, both the RiverClan cats never made that first journey here with the Clans. One of them died in the mountains, saving another group of cats, and the other stayed where she died, with those cats. She was his clanmate and his sister, and Graystripe's son and daughter. I trust you know who Graystripe is?"

The kits grinned, and Shadowkit exclaimed, "he was only Fireheart's best friend!"

Jayfeather nodded. "So the Clans came here, and settled where they are today. But settling in was difficult. Leafpool was then a medicine cat, ThunderClan's medicine cat, and Cinderpelt's apprentice. Do you know who Cinderpelt is?" He inquired. The kits nodded; Fireheart had told them many stories. "As the Clans struggled to peacefully settle around the Lake, Leafpool began to encounter the WindClan cat who led us to the Lake. His name was Crowfeather. They fell in love, and planned to run away together, when a badger attack on the ThunderClan camp killed Cinderpelt, leaving Leafpool to be the only medicine cat in the Clan. Heartbroken and torn between her duties and her heart, she left Crowfeather and rejoined her Clan to fulfill her duty to it. The two lovers never talked again." The kits were silent-it was clear to Jayfeather that they were unaware of Leafpool's own disloyalty.

"But, fate wouldn't let it end so smoothly. In the winter, Squirrelflight had three kits: Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and myself. We grew to become warriors, though I was the medicine cat apprentice under Leafpool. And after many confrontations, lies, and secrets, we finally learned the real truth. Squirrelflight wasn't our mother. Leafpool was, and Crowfeather was our father."

The kits gasped. As they did so, Jayfeather caught the glimpse of a memory from one of them: the image of a brief meeting in some dimly lit wood flashed through his mind. Before him sat the most ugly creature he had ever seen: a furless creature with pale skin, a tail that resembled a rat's more than a cat's, and bulging pale eyes. He recognized Rock immediately, and recognized that Rock was also talking to a cat. A cat that was not Jayfeather.

Something that Jayfeather later realized was jealousy spread through him. Didn't Rock only talk to him? What was so special about a kitten? Jayfeather ignored the answer his own mind supplied, not wanting to draw into that again. Though the betrayal still stung. The last time Rock had talked to him had been… Before the battle against the Dark Forest. A growl colored green with envy almost escaped Jayfeather, when he just managed to contain it.

Gathering himself once more, he continued.

"We were all shocked. Hollyleaf was the most floored, though. Shattered by the truth, she announced it at a Gathering to every cat, forcing Leafpool to stop being a medicine cat. Then, overcome by guilty, Hollyleaf fled into an underground tunnel outside out territory, where it collapsed on her."

Sunkit, ever positive, looked up. "But, she got out, right? I mean, she's here today."

Jayfeather nodded. "The collapse didn't kill her. Instead for moons, she lived in the tunnels, too scared to come out, until she returned right before we needed her. She always had excellent timing, that one." Jayfeather chuckled. "She came back, and shortly afterwards the Great Battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest occurred. In the aftermath we rebuilt, and the Clans lived in peace for a while. Cinderheart and Lionblaze became mates, your grandparents, and Cinderheart gave birth to Lightstreak, Howlsong, Wolffire, and a fourth cat. His name was Streakpaw."

By the sound of it to Jayfeather's ears, Shadowkit had leapt up. "We had an uncle? Where is he?" Demanded the small kit, and she looked around as if he might appear out of the shadows at any moment.

Jayfeather's heart clenched. He recalled the day Streakpaw died distinctively. But before he could respond, a little voice answered for him.

"He's dead." Twilightkit's mew was softer than a bird feather. Jayfeather caught it nonetheless, though he was unsure if her siblings had. _Perhaps Lightstreak told them that. _Thought Jayfeather, and the more he thought about it, the more sure he became.

"I'm sorry. Streakpaw was killed by a badger when he was an apprentice. When your uncle, Lightstreak, became a warrior, he requested his warrior name in his brother's honor."

Eveningkit was the only who spoke. "That's so honorable." She meowed wistfully. "I'm proud that he's our uncle."

Jayfeather held back his comment. _Yeah, well, he was the only honorable one out of the three. And look at him now. _After he thought it, he felt immediately guilty. "You should be, Eveningkit. He's a great warrior."

He felt Eveningkit look up at him with her great round orbs, clearly pleased to have been encouraged by Jayfeather in any way. "So, are you going to tell us where our mother is? Howlsong? And, where's our father?" Nightkit mewed, staring up at Jayfeather curiously.

The medicine cat nodded. "I am. Your mother, as you know, is Howlsong, who was the only daughter of my brother Lionblaze and his mate Cinderheart. She became a warrior with her siblings, and fell in love at a substantially early age for most Clan Cats. However, that cat that she fell in love with, the cat that is your father, was also her brother."

Shocks arose from the kits in the forms of high pitch mewls. Several stood dumbstruck, as if they could not believe that was who they truly were. They had exchanged worried glances, until finally, Eveningkit spoke up. "But it-" her voice broke; she could barely get her question out. "but-who was it?"

Jayfeather felt pity for these kits. Howlsong had really messed up, and now these kits would pay. They looked scared, almost, that they were the result of that. His heart clenched in pity for the kits, and anger and Howlsong and Wolffire for letting this happen. _How could they let that happen? _He thought bitterly. Then he stopped, and recalled all those moons ago that they didn't let it happen. _He _did.

The blind cat shook out his fur, and pulled his thoughts away from where they were beginning to stray. "Your father is Wolffire, a warrior still in this camp. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, actually, little ones. But I know that keeping the identity of your father as a secret is wrong, and you deserve to know, because you have done nothing wrong. You are normal kits, as normal as any other kit, and deserve to be treated equally. If any cat shows you otherwise, you come straight to me. It's not right for cats to judge you on who your parents are." He finished.

The kits remained silent and unmoving. Sighing, Jayfeather gave them a little push, trying to politely tell them to get out. "That is what I wanted to tell you. Now, run along little kits, and please try not to dwell on this. It does not change who you are at all."

Slowly, they moved from their frozen state. Dawnkit nudged Nightkit as they began to break apart, the latter who was staring intently at Jayfeather with her wide blue eyes. Nightkit looked at her sister, touched noses, and the two headed out of the den, the last to go.

Satisfied that the news hadn't fazed them too mush, Jayfeather turned round to check over his stores. But as he turned, a figure was sitting in the back of his den, hunched over and difficult to recognize in the shadows that never saw the sun. But he knew right away who the cat was, because he could actually see the figure.

"Why did you choose to speak to one of those kits over me, Rock? And now you speak to me, when it's been moons! You have been silent for entire seasons; you fail to see me unless it relates to those six kits! What is so special about them?" Jayfeather demanded, his voice level rising.

Rock emerged from the end of the den, lashing his tail. "Everything!" He hissed. "Now that they are born, we cannot avoid this prophecy! Though I do not think this is your fault, Jayfeather. Prophecies are made not for things that may happen, but for things that will. But these kits will be dangerous. They alone could destroy these Clans. I will tell you that they have been gifted with powers, though now from StarClan. I am not sure where they came from. You would do better overestimating them rather than underestimating them. No, this will not result in another attack like the Dark Forest." Rock added just as Jayfeather opened his mouth to ask the question. "I know what the end result of this shall be, as I know all, but my knowledge will do no good here, as it does no good anywhere. As I have told you before, Jay's Wing, I am cursed with this." And with that he faded, until nothing of him remained.

As the kits grew in the boundaries of ThunderClan, they began to learn about themselves, and soon, their heritage. Each kit had their own preference, what they took to their liking to do during the daylight hours. Dawnkit and Sunkit were inseparable; they spent all their time together as best friends. Hazeltail and Rosepetal always joked that they were the twins of the litter.

Often Twilightkit would be found in the Elders' Den, listening to the older cats drone on about stories that she's heard countless times. Jayfeather started to notice that she visited so much that he tasked her with checking the Elders for ticks, much to the relief of Nudgepaw, Runningpaw, and Rowanpaw. Now and then Eveningkit or Bitterkit would accompany her, but for the most pat Twilightkit was on her own. She did not become particularly close to any of them, but is very well acquainted with Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and newly retired Brackenfur. When she's not helping the Elders, Twilightkit often just plays around like a normal kit, and finds herself in trouble upon a few occasions.

Shadowkit spends most of her time play-fighting, often wrestling with apprentices since she can beat all the other kits. She is a very skilled fighter, and has actually caught the attention of the deputy and her grandfather, Lionblaze. At first he suspects that she is getting lessons from Tigerstar, but then remember that Tigerstar is long gone. Nonetheless, her fighting skills for a kit of four moons are incredibly.

While her sister wastes her time fighting, Bitterkit practically lives in Jayfeather's shadow, learning all she can about herbs. She is very patient, and deals quite well with his short temper, which he appreciates. She even was beside him, helping along as Jayfeather had to wrench Rowanpaw's hind leg back into place after a hunting incident with a tree. The young tom was squirming the entire time and whimpering, but in the end Jayfeather and Bitterkit set his leg right again.

Eveningkit does not spend her days doing particular things; she is easygoing and kind, so sometimes she entertains the younger Mistkit and Frostkit when their mother needs to do something. Other days she sits and chats with warriors; they explain to her Clan customs and elaborate her little knowledge on the other Clans, much to her interest and appreciation. Often she is conversing with her uncle, Lightstreak, though never about his siblings and their decision.

So the kits grow as the Clan recovers from Howlsong's death, and grow used to having six kits with no parent to raise them. Yet as they become older, they begin to notice something off about them, and wonder why Jayfeather is always noticeably careful around them. And already one of the kits begins to use a power without even realizing it, a power that is long forgotten and otherworldly, in a physical sense…

**Alright, that is the epilogue and final chapter of "Disloyalties"! Thank you all so much for reading my story, and I do hope you will stay with me for the sequel. I will start the sequel only if I get a few reviews asking me to do so; I know you all hate that, but I'm starting to really lose my motivation for this FanFiction. And please, tell me what you thought of this! Constructive criticism is accepted too. **

**The story will continue with these six kits, of course. I will tell you that these six kits have powers, like the abilities granted to the Three kits in the Power of Three arc. And as you can see, one of these kits has already begun to use hers without even realizing it. So the next story, which is soon to be named, will come out soon and include the rest of their kit-hood and their apprenticeship and so forth, and how they come to realize their powers. I will upload a chapter on here to notify you that it is out, if I do continue. **


End file.
